EL ULTIMO ROBO
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: La oscuridad de un ataque, ese vacio que indica que estas solo...ya no hay nadie. CAP DIEZ ARRIBA KURAMAXHIEI
1. LA INUSUAL APARICION

¡¡KONICHIWA n0n!! Ne este es mi primer Fic de Yu Yu Hakusho n—n, así que por favor sean amables con esta niña algo loca TT-TT

Sobra decir que Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece u-u, ni ninguno de sus personajes (TT-TT desgraciadamente)

Este es un KuramaxHiei n----n una de las mejores parejas n0n, claro según yo n-nUU, así que Homo fóbicos Ushale, Ushale le estoy advirtiendo Ne ¬¬

CAPITULO UNO: LA INUSUAL APARICI"N

El viento cantando al compás de las nubes, el movimiento suave y delicado propiciado a las dos figuras que se encontraban en lo alto de un edificio.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo-

-Oh vamos Hiei no es tan malo-

La voz tranquila y amable solo hizo que gruñera por lo bajo, mientras observaba a Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botan intentar conseguir información por parte de un Youkai, haciéndole creer que eran unos mafiosos o algo así.

Kurama y Hiei solo podían vigilarlos desde ese edificio, ¿Por qué no los acompañaban?, era muy fácil la respuesta, ellos eran conocidos, un antiguo Youko y el Jaganshi.

Era otra de las misiones de Koenma, un demonio había logrado pasar al plano humano y ahora reunía a todos los Youkai que habitaban en las cercanías para preparar un gran golpe.

-No teníamos que venir todos- dijo Hiei con su habitual indiferencia- Yusuke y el idiota pueden solos.

-Koenma así lo quiso

Al diablo con Koenma, Hiei solo estaba ese lugar porque la mayoría de los demonios que estaban cerca querían eliminarlo, mejor atacar antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

Kurama conocía el temperamento de Hiei, y por eso sonrió con amabilidad viendo fijamente a su compañero que no despegaba su mirada del detective y los otros dos que estaban en el suelo, habían seguido el rastro del demonio hasta los muelles, mas la tarde ahora comenzaba a desaparecer, dándole cavidad a la noche.

Los ojos verdes de Minamino se fijaron en el atardecer, tranquilo y apacible, permitiéndole al viento jugar con su cabello, era esa fresca brisa la que lo hacia olvidar todas la preocupaciones que últimamente invadían su mente.

Y el estar con Hiei ayudaba, sabia que su amigo no hablaba a menos que fuera por algo importante, o que el mismo iniciara una conversación, pero eso no le importaba, le agradaba la compañía del Youkai de fuego.

Así que dejo que el silencio los envolviera por varios minutos, donde Hiei observo de reojo la actitud de su compañero, algo que no era común en él.

-Te veo distraído

Esas palabras sacaron bruscamente al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, siendo visible su sobresalto al ver a Hiei, que había dejado de prestarles atención a los demás para centrar sus hipnotizantes ojos rubís en Kurama.

-No es nada- dijo sonriendo

Hiei se encogió de hombros dándole poca importancia a la respuesta de este, no era del tipo de personas que insiste en una respuesta, si el Kitsune no le quería decir, estaba bien.

-Has estado luchando en el Makia ¿cierto?-

La pregunta de Kurama lo hizo sonreír levemente, no por nada era un antiguo Youko, aquel con su astucia había robado muchas cosas valiosas.

-Si- respondió con sencillez Hiei

-¿Por qué?-

-Ellos me retan-

Hacia solo un días que el Youkai estaba con él, pero su apariencia, su manera de moverse, de hacer las cosas, le indicaban que se encontraba algo cansado, claro que Hiei nunca lo admitiría pero Kurama lo sabia muy bien después de tanto tiempo de observar a su compañero y poder determinar lo que quería sin la necesidad de hablar.

No hablaron más; Hiei siguió observando a Yusuke y los otros, mientras que Kurama volvió a su actitud pensativa y algo distraída.

-Vamos- indico el Youkai

El detective había comenzado a moverse, así que saltaron del edificio y lo siguieron en silencio, con destreza, y esa habilidad para pasar desapercibidos ejecutando movimientos fijos y precisos.

--------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que nos hayan creído Urameshi?

Susurro Kuwabara a su amigo, el cual mantenía su mirada fija en la espalda del demonio que los guiaba hacia el que era su presa.

Mercancía robada; eso era lo que le había dicho, y aparentemente les creyó, así que ahora Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botan eran guiados a través del muelle hacia una vieja fabrica abandonada.

-No lo creo- dijo Yusuke en el mismo tono de voz- Es demasiado fácil

-Es cierto- le secundo Botan- Será mejor mantenerse alerta

Caminaron en silencio, el Youkai que estaba delante de ellos no poseía grandes poderes, era demasiado débil, pero no por eso había que bajar la guardia.

No se sentía la presencia de humanos cerca, y era mejor así, pues entre los contenedores que estaban cerca se sentían varias energías.

Sus pasos eran lentos, meticulosos y calculados a través del suelo húmedo, hacia algo de frió y tener tan cerca a los barcos abandonados hacia de este un tétrico ambiente.

-Entren- les dijo el demonio

La puerta metálica algo oxidada rechino estridentemente al abrirse, mientras ellos entraban, en un lugar bastante amplio, solo se veían los soportes de acero que sostenían el techo, y algunas cajas de madera vacías.

Yusuke reviso el lugar con su mirada, y luego se giro hacia su guía, viéndolo con desconfianza.

-¿Y bien donde esta tu jefe?- pregunto Kuwabara

-No lo verán, los humanos no se mezclan con demonios a menos que posean mucho dinero y ustedes...

Dijo haciendo énfasis en la manera en como estos vestían, logrando que fruncieran los ceños algo molestos por el insulto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso ¬¬?- pregunto Kuwabara

-Que a ustedes no vale la pena ni robarlos-

-¡Ya basta!- replico Botan- Mejor dinos donde esta tu jefe ¬¬

-Ya les dije que no lo verán- dijo el demonio- Y como no traen consigo algo de valor por lo menos servirán de alimento.

Trono los dedos y a su llamado acudieron mas de 100 demonios, no era la gran cosa, ya que no se sentían presencia poderosas.

-¡Yusuke!-

La voz que llamo al detective entro por la puerta que aun seguía abierta, analizando todo con su mirada.

En contestación a la aparición de sus dos compañeros Yusuke sonrió, dando paso a una inútil lucha.

Sonidos ahogados, demonios siendo desgarrados por una espada, por los puños de Urameshi y Kuwabara, además de un látigo de rosa; mientras que Botan trataba de pasar desapercibida para poder encontrar al Youkai, caminando sigilosamente entre los cuerpos inertes del suelo, o eludiendo los mortíferos ataques.

-¿Qué haces Kurama?- pregunto Hiei al ver como a este tenia problemas.

El látigo de rosa no se veía tan fuerte como suele estar, y el pelirrojo retrocedía, parecía cansado.

"Ahora no"

Pensó Kurama respirando agitadamente, su poder espiritual se estaba descontrolando, no iba a poder resistir mucho esta vez.

"Basta"

Volvió a replicar en su interior, distrayéndose completamente de la batalla.

-¡¡KURAMA!!

Escuchar la voz de Hiei lo hizo reaccionar, era la advertencia en su voz la que le hizo ver a los 40 demonios que se le abalanzaban.

_**BBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

_**CCCCRRRRRAAASSSHHHH**_

Explosiones resonados en todas partes, concentraciones de poder espiritual siendo liberadas, y el temblar de la tierra al recibir el impacto.

Pedazos de asfalto destrozados, y el molesto olor de la muerte tan cercana.

-¡¡KURAMA!!

El llamado de Hiei resonó entre la espesa cortina de polvo que se había levantado en el momento en que el antiguo Youko fue atacado.

Capturar a un demonio parecía una tarea fácil, mas no contaban con que estuviera acompañado.

Mas de 100 demonios contra ellos 5, contando con Botan que corría mas de lo que luchaba.

-¡¡KURAMA!!

Volvió a llamar, pero parecía imposible poder ver entre el polvo, que por cierto había sido causado por el pelirrojo en el momento de defenderse.

No tenia necesidad de ver para encontrarlo, bastaba con sentir su presencia, pero esta vez era diferente, no podía sentirlo cerca, parecía que de un momento a otro había desaparecido.

El Kitsune no pudo haber sido derrotado, ¿cierto?

Maldijo por lo bajo, destrozando a cualquier demonio que quisiera enfrentarlo, teniendo como único objetivo dirigirse hacia el lugar donde había visto a Kurama por ultima vez.

-¿Están todos bien?-

Le escucho decir a lo lejos a Yusuke, y en contestación obtuvo respuesta en direcciones distintas.

-Cof, cof, cof, no se puede ver nada- replico Kuwabara

-¿Dónde esta el demonio?- pregunto Botan

Hiei pudo sentir la presencia de los demás agruparse excepto la del Kitsune, ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, suspiro algo cansado, Kurama siempre le traía muchos problemas; estaba seguro que hubiera dejado de buscarlo sino fuera porque últimamente lo había visto demasiado meditabundo.

Giro para reunirse con Yusuke, pues ya habían terminado con todos esos estorbos y no había caso alguno seguir en ese lugar.

Como ya lo había dicho, todo esto fue una perdida de tiempo, ni siquiera tuvo que usar sus poderes, basto con cortarlos con su espada.

Pero de un momento se detuvo, una presencia demasiado poderosa, tan conocida, pero, no podía ser...

-... ¿o si?- se cuestiono quedándose hay parado, incapaz de moverse.

El poder parecía crecer, ¿Qué significaba esto?

-¡HIEI! ¡KURAMA! ¿D"NDE ESTÁN?

Los gritos del detective no parecieron ser escuchados por el Youkai de fuego, el cual mantenía su mirada fija en el lugar que emanaba tanta energía.

-¡Hiei aquí estas!- exclamo Botan- ¿Por qué no contes...

De un momento enmudeció al sentir la concentración de poder espiritual, que de un momento a otro fue expulsada con tanta fuerza que mando una rápida y fría ráfaga de viento, la cual disperso todo el polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Subieron un poco los brazos intentado protegerse del viento que alzo algunas rocas, hasta que finalmente todo ceso, dejándolos en un intenso silencio.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Dijo Kuwabara estando al lado de Yusuke, pero este no respondió parecía que se había quedado en un estado de Shock, así que siguió con su mirada aquello que había impresionado tanto a Urameshi.

Primero dio un rápido vistazo a Hiei y Botan, que estaban unos cuantos pasos mas adelante de ellos.

Hasta que fue alzando lentamente sus ojos para centrar su atención en el ser que poseía tan grandiosos poderes.

-¡Youko Kurama!

Exclamo Kuwabara dando unos cuantos pasos atrás, no podía ser posible lo que sus ojos le mostraban: un cuerpo atlético bien formado, penetrantes ojos dorados, y el largo cabello plateado.

-¿En realidad es Youko?- le pregunto a Yusuke, el cual se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no tenia ni idea.

-No es posible ¿Por qué aparecería Youko Kurama?- cuestiono Botan

Que ellos supiera el Kitsune no podía aparecer por si solo, así que desconfiados concentraron todos sus sentidos, listos para algún ataque sorpresa, sin despegar ni un momento las miradas del astuto zorro.

Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, esperando alguna reacción por parte de este, mas el Youko plateado no reparaba mayor atención en ellos, al contrario parecía algo desorientado, pues sus profundos ojos dorados divagaban por todo el edificio.

-¿Kurama?

Llamo algo dudoso Yusuke, haciendo que toda la atención de este se centrara en el pequeño grupo que se acercaba con desconfianza.

Los observo con curiosidad por un momento, manteniendo siempre su rostro serio, con cierto tinte de inocencia y astucia.

-Tú eres Yusuke ¿cierto?

Una sensual voz salía de sus finos labios, tranquilizándolos un poco, bajando completamente la guardia mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

-Cielos nos asuste Kurama- dijo Kuwabara- ¿Por qué cambiaste?

No hubo una respuesta, Kurama solo analizaba a las personas que estaban cerca y el lugar en que se encontraba.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser Youko?- pregunto con tranquilidad Botan pero no obtuvo ni una palabra.

-¡No me digas que no sabes como hacerlo!- exclamo Yusuke- Tú madre se va a preocupar mucho si no llegas a casa.

-Bien calmemos chicos- dijo Kuwabara- Tal vez en algunos minutos volverá a ser Kurama, la primera vez que tomo esa forma ocurrió lo mismo.

-Tienes razón pero ¿Por qué otra vez apareció Youko?- dijo Botan

-Puede que se haya sentido acorralado cuando lo atacaron- recapacito Yusuke- Y así libero todo su poder.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón Urameshi- le secundo Kuwabara.

Mientras que los demás divagan sobre lo sucedido, la mirada de fuego de Hiei observaba al zorro con desconfianza, ninguna de las conclusiones le parecía la acertada.

Y de un momento a otro el zorro plateado alzo su mano, la concentración de poder espiritual los sobresalto completamente.

Yusuke y Kuwabara tomando sus posiciones de batalla, con sus rostros serios y desconfiados hacia el embelezante ser que parecía atacarlos.

_**PUM**_

El poder fue lanzado y detrás del pequeño grupo exploto el cuerpo de un demonio, demasiado débil como para haber sentido la presencia de este.

Observaron hacia atrás viendo el cuerpo inerte tendido en el suelo, y nuevamente vieron al Youko estando igual de inmutable que siempre.

-Eso fue algo inesperado

Dijo Yusuke bajando la guardia, viendo con detenimiento lo que restaba de su atacante.

Muy diferente de lo que pensaba Hiei, ya que desde que comenzaron a buscar al demonio, había visto a Kurama demasiado pensativo, algo cansado, pero cada vez que se acercaba el pelirrojo cambiaba su expresión por una mas alegre y amable, cosa que no podía engañarlo, y la repentina aparición del Youko lo dejaba desconcertado.

Kurama era su amigo y compañero de batalla, y para que el confiara en una persona tenia que conocerla, puede que no conociera al Kitsune como quisiera, pero eso era debido al comportamiento Nigen que aun lo confundía un poco, mas lo que si podía hacer era descubrir cuando algo le molestaba, y desde hace algunos días lo veía preocupado.

-Muy bien ya esta decidió- concluyo alegremente Botan- Iremos hasta la casa de Kurama y si en ese trayecto no a cambiado lo llevaremos con Koenma.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió a los demás, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, prefería descubrir la inusual aparecían de Youko, en especial porque Kurama era su amigo, aquel que cuando se encontraba herido lo curaba, ahora Hiei trataría de apoyarlo, ¿Cómo?, no tenia ni idea pero al menos estaría ahí para él.

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tuvieron suerte de no encontrar muchas personas en su trayecto, y si acaso veían a alguien los rápidos movimientos les ayudaban a pasar desapercibidos.

Hiei vigilaba atentamente al Youko, le parecía extraño que se dejara guiar así de fácil, y aun le parecía mas extraño ver como este analizaba con detenimiento los lugares por lo cuales pasaban.

Pero era difícil determinar lo que el zorro planeaba, sus expresiones eran mas serian, demasiado frías en comparación con las de Shuichi, era frustrante pero no sabía que era lo que pensaba.

Caminaron con rapidez y sutileza, alarmándose de cada sonido inusual, pues podían ser descubiertos; mas todo su esfuerzo dio recompensa en cuanto llegaron a la casa de Kurama, pero se quedaron parados en la entrada.

-¿De quien fue la brillante idea de venir a la casa de Kurama?-

Pregunto molesto Yusuke cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido, ya que se habían olvidado de un pequeño detalle, si el pelirrojo ahora era un Youko, como iban a entrar.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Urameshi- le regaño Kuwabara- Si no fueras tan despistado no hubiéramos perdido la venida.

-¡¡¿¿COMO QUE MI CULPA??!!! ¡¡¡SI LA IDEA FUE DE USTEDES!!

-¡¡NO FUE MI IDEA, NO RECUERDO HABER PROPUESTO ALGO TAN RIDICULO!!

Y demás cosas así se escucharon entre las desoladas calles, ahora cubiertas por un manto oscuro, proporcionado por la noche.

-Se complican demasiado- intervino Hiei con simplicidad- Se puede entrar por esa ventana

Dijo señalando dicha cosa, la cual estaba en el segundo piso, haciendo que los otros se separaran y vieran en direcciones contarías, como era lo usual.

-Ya lo sabia- mintió Kuwabara

-Si como no ¬¬- dijo Yusuke- Mejor démonos prisa, no quiero quedarme toda la noche aquí.

Un salto hábil, sencillo y sin ningún esfuerzo en un árbol cercano, les permitió llegar hacia la ventana.

La luz estaba prendida, por lo que entraron en la que era la habitación de Kurama; el Youko los siguió todo el tiempo, pero no hablo, manteniendo esa expresión seria e ilegible.

-Kurama aun no a cambiado- dijo preocupada Botan- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Nada- respondió Yusuke- Ya se le pasara, por ahora tenemos que irnos.

Botan lo miro con desaprobación, no podían dejar al mejor ladrón de Makia solo, y si le daba por cometer algún delito, pero al ver la mirada dorada puesta en ella no pudo sino sonreír nerviosamente.

-n-nUU mejor vamonos- dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación

No tenía pensado bajar por la ventana como si fuera un ladrón o algo así, mas hubo algo que los dejo de una sola pieza, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y una voz sonando desde el primer piso.

-¡SHUICHI YA LLEGUE!

-O-OUUUU

Cabe decir que prácticamente se desmoronaron de los nervios al escuchar a la madre de Kurama.

-¡Y ahora que vamos hacer!- exclamo desesperado Kuwabara

Y es que no era muy normal ver a 5 extraños, los cuales uno de ellos tenia orejas de perro, otro llevaba una espada en su cinturón, además de una joven peliazul y dos jóvenes con apariencia rebelde y descontrolada.

-Muy bien calmemos- dijo Botan- Nosotros bajaremos a hablar con la madre de Kurama mientras que ustedes se esconderán.

Hiei alzo una ceja elegantemente en señal de desacuerdo, él no se escondería, mas lo último que escucho fue el fuerte portazo cuando los otros tres se marcharon.

Bueno él ya había cumplido, acompaño a los demás hasta la casa de Kurama, vio que este estaba bien, así que ya no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar; dio media vuelta y camino hacia la ventana dispuesto a marcharse.

-Ya te vas

Esa profunda voz lo detuvo de golpe, el Kitsune no había hablado desde que se transformo, por lo que levemente lo observo.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí-

Se limito a decir logrando que el Youko sonriera, era tan distinta esa sonrisa de la del pelirrojo, esta era juguetona y con cierta malicia.

-Pensé que les interesaba saber porque regrese-

-Hm-

El Youkai se fuego se cruzo de brazos, estando a unos cuantos pasos de la ventana, mientras que el zorro plateado se acercaba.

No dijo nada, no había necesidad de hablar, su sola mirada le indicaba a Youko que hablara, por lo que este sonrió notoriamente, teniendo cierta chispa burlona en sus profundos ojos dorados; estaba cerca de Hiei separados por una distancia prudente, pues el Jagashi le indicaba que no se acercara mas.

-Habla- le ordeno Hiei

Pero este no respondió, era comprensible pues él no aceptaba órdenes de nadie, y Hiei no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma así que giro dándole la espalda con destino hacia la ventana.

-Es el ultimo robo

Sus pasos fueron detenidos al escucharlo hablar, y sus ojos rubís se abrieron grandes de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo incrédulo.

-Este será mi último robo- dijo divertido Youko.

Ahora si que no entendió nada, Kurama no robaría a menos que fuera de vida o muerte como lo fue el caso de su madre.

-¿Y que vas a robar?- pronuncio ya recuperando su habitual porte frió.

-No tengo porque decírtelo- dijo acercándose- Tendrás que descubrirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿Una amenaza?, lo observo con desconfianza y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el zorro plateado lo había tomado por los hombros empujándolo, y ya que lo había tomado desprevenido le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio, así que ahora tenia a un astuto Kitsune encima suyo.

-¡¿Qué esta...

Uno de los delgados dedos de Youko se coloco contra sus labios, estaban demasiado cerca por lo que cuando este hablo pudo sentir el aliento de este fundirse con el propio.

-Silencio-

Susurro con suavidad deteniendo cualquier intento de escape por parte del Youkai que estaba debajo de él; uno de sus brazo a un lado de la cabeza de Hiei y su cuerpo apoyado contra el de este pero sin llegarlo a incomodar con su peso.

Hiei intento mantenerse inquebrantable pero le era demasiado difícil teniendo al zorro encima, es decir la presión de su cuerpo contra la de él, y aquel aroma de rosas era perturbarte.

Entreabrió los labios para hablar, siempre manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos dorados.

-¡SEÑORA MINAMINO LE ASEGURO QUE KURAMA ESTA BIEN!

Dijo Botan a fuera de la habitación, siendo perfectamente audible los rápidos pasos del pequeño grupo.

-Solo quiero ver a mi hijo

Y la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejándolos a todos en un profundo silencio.

-O-OUUU

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botan se quedaron completamente estáticos, mientras que la madre de Kurama no sabia que decir.

-Aquí no hay nadie ¡¿donde esta Shuichi?!- dijo

Efectivamente no había nadie en la habitación, estaba completamente sola, y el reclamo de la mujer pareció sacarlos con brusquedad de su asombro.

-¿Shuichi? n-nUU él...él esta ¿Dónde Botan?- dijo nerviosamente Yusuke

-O-OUU...él, bueno esta...mejor dile tú Kuwabara-

Todas las miradas recayeron en el mencionado haciendo que comenzara a sudar frió y sonreír torpemente, colocando una mano atrás de su nuca.

-Esta en... en...en el supermercado

-¿El supermercado?- preguntaron tres voces al mismo tiempo

-n-nUU ¡ah si! El supermercado- dijo Yusuke- Es que necesitaba terminar su proyecto

-Así que mejor lo esperamos abajo ¿quiere?- pregunto Botan sacándola de la habitación.

Con las palabras en la boca la madre de Kurama fue saca del cuarto, permitiéndoles a Kuwabara y Yusuke registrar la habitación para ver donde se habían metido los otros dos, mas una voz los interrumpió.

-¿No quieren galletas mientras esperan a Shuichi?-

El alegre asentimiento fue audible en cuanto bajaron las escaleras, cerrando nuevamente la puerta, dejando todo en un profundo silencio.

Seguramente los habrían visto de no ser porque el Youko empujo a Hiei, dejándolos acostados en el suelo al lado de la cama, la cual les ayudo a ocultarse.

Permitiéndole a Hiei ver por debajo de la cama a los que habían entrado, y en cuanto se fueron volvió a mirara al Kitsune.

-Quitate- dijo con seriedad Hiei.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto divertido al mismo tiempo que con rápido movimiento tomaba las manos de Hiei y las colocaba a cada lado de su cabeza, aprisionándolas contra el suelo.

El Youkai se inquieto, ese desquiciado zorro no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente, así que intento retirarlo por su cuenta, siendo todo en vano.

-Hm- gruño molesto al verse preso bajo este.

Una mortífera mirada que bien podría matar con tan solo verla, pero el Youko sonrió divertido, sabia perfectamente que Hiei no podría escapar debido a la batalla de hace un momento.

-¿No estas cómodo?

Pregunto haciendo que Hiei se sorprendiera del improvisto y atrevido movimiento de caderas presionándose sutil y tentadoramente contra las suyas, en una enloquecedora fricción, ocasionando el leve tono carmesí de sus mejillas.

Centro su atención en la mirada del Youko, encontrando los ojos dorados que de un momento se habían acercado demasiado; forzó otra vez, pero era inútil, lo único que hacia es que el Youko plateado sonriera divertido.

-SI NO TE QUITAS YO...

La amenaza de Hiei se vio entrecortada por unos delgados labios posarse sobre los suyos, si antes estaba desconcertado ahora no sabia que hacer, su mente se nublo y sus ojos se abrieron grande de sorpresa, por lo que lo único que sentía era el sutil movimiento los ardientes labios.

¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar o hacer?, estaba aprisionado bajo el Youko, sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetadas a cada lado de su cabeza, y el cuerpo alto y atlético le impedían cualquier movimiento.

Entreabrió los labios para hablar, decir algo, lo que fuera con tal de quitarlo....

....grave error.

Una sutil y húmeda intrusa irrumpió atrevidamente en su boca, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente al sentir la invasión y como la lengua del Youko acariciar la suya, sumergiéndose en la deliciosa boca, probando el sabor de fuego de este, logrando un muy tentador estremecimiento por parte de Hiei.

El Kitsune lamió con detenimiento los labios del Youkai, delineándolos finamente con su lengua, al mismo tiempo que colocaba las manos de este arriba de su cabeza, sujetando sus muñecas con una sola mano, mientras que la otra se deslizaba por la camiseta negra.

Un muy leve 'mmmm' escapo de sus labios, haciéndolo reaccionar al darse cuenta que desde hace mucho había dejado de oponer resistencia, así que forcejeo otra vez, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo el imprudente y desquiciado zorro, pero él no iba a permitirle hacer ese tipo de cosas a Kurama...

...¿o si?

Se movió otra vez, para deleite del Youko, pues le era bastante entretenida la resistencia de Hiei, así que profundizo mucho mas el beso e introdujo su mano libre en la camiseta de este, sintiendo la tersa y fina piel debajo de sus dedos memorizando pacientemente lo que se encontraba a su alcance.

Hiei se estaba quedando sin aliento, ese devorador beso había logrado descontrolarlo lentamente; los ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, sentía sus mejillas arder, y como la lengua intrusa jugaba con la suya, tocando, lamiendo, recorriendo perfectamente cada rincón de su boca.

Y le fue imposible no estremecerse en cuanto el Kitsune mordió gentilmente su labio inferior mientras que la mano de este comenzaba un trayecto a través de su pecho, alzando al mismo tiempo la camiseta negra, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, y seguía subiendo.

Era una sensación diferente, nunca antes experimentada, sentir como lo besaban con suavidad pero con cierto toque lascivo, definitivamente muy excitante, pero él no podía sentir ese tipo de emociones.

'mmmm'

Volvió a escapar de sus labios, tenia que hacer algo rápido o definitivamente ese desquiciado Youko no lo soltaría.

Mas esa enloquecedora fricción de sus cuerpos y el lujurioso beso no lo dejaban pensar con claridad; pero de un momento a otro el poder espiritual del zorro bajo, y la fuerza en sus muñecas aminoro, sin embargo los finos labios aun recorrían los suyos, al igual que la mano en su pecho.

Con lentitud se fueron separando, los ojos se abrieron con suavidad, aun rozando sus labios, un muy tentador toque que permitía a sus respiraciones mezclarse en una sola, era un aire caliente que entraba a los pulmones con desesperación.

Cuando sus ojos rubís se abrieron completamente, vio una mirada verde analizándolo con detenimiento.

De nuevo sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, aun mientras se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de su opresor.

-¿Kurama?

Si, era el pelirrojo, el cual no sabia que decir, ni siquiera se había movido, su mano todavía dentro de la camiseta de Hiei, sus piernas a cada lado de este, y la mano que sujetaba las muñecas del Youkai.

Bonita situación en la que lo había dejado Youko, sus labios aun rozan los de Hiei, y de vez en cuando se abrían para decir una palabra, mas inmediatamente desistía de su intento.

Ambos se observaban fijamente, Hiei pidiendo una silenciosa explicación, y Kurama intentado pensar, aun viendo como los labios húmedos y sonrojados del Youkai intentaban capturar algo de aire.

-¡¡¡SHUICHI!!!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y rápidamente entro la madre de Kurama junto con los demás; sin pensarlo se paro inmediatamente, como aquel que ha sido descubierto en pleno robo.

Aun con la respiración algo descontrolada y las mejillas teñidas de un muy encantador escarlata, vio como su madre entraba algo preocupada, estando detrás de ella el detective, la peliazul, y el de cabello naranja.

-¡¿Shuichi cuando regresaste del supermercado?!

-¿El supermercado?- pregunto algo dudoso, mientras que sus compañeros le hacían señas detrás de su madre- Ah... el supermercado, no hace mucho

Respondió dándole una calida sonrisa, que también la hizo sonreír, y de paso que Yusuke y los demás pudiera respirar con tranquilidad.

-Oímos un ruido y pensamos que había entrado un ladrón- dijo preocupada su madre

El pelirrojo vio hacia un lado, Hiei aun estaba acostado en el suelo viendo el techo, pero sonrió al ver el leve rubor en las mejillas de este.

-No te preocupes madre- dijo Kurama viéndola y haciendo que se tranquilizara- No sucede nada.

Hiei sonrió, si había entrado un ladrón, uno que le había robado un beso; y que quizás planeaba regresar.

¿CONTINUARA?

WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ ¡¡TERMINE!! Ne n—n hacia mucho que tenia ganas de escribir un Fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, y a pesar de que me quedo medio raro TT-TT y no tan interesante como hubiera deseado TT-TT no sean malitas (os) y me dicen como me quedo TT-TT, y de paso si quieren que lo continué.

¿Por qué regreso Youko O.O? ¿Qué planea O.ô? ¿Qué se quiere robar O-O(¬¬ aunque esto es algo evidente)? si me dejan un Reviewer se podrán enterar n-nUU.

Cualquier sugerencia n-n, amenaza de muerte O-O, tomatazo TT-TT, o lo que se les ofrezca me dejan un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail, el cual lo encontraran en mi Profile, es que el FanFiction no me deja ponerlo ¬¬

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**SI NO LUCHAS POR TU VIDA ¿QUIÉN LO HARA?"**_


	2. DOS MENTES UN CUERPO

¡HI PEOPLE n0n!, Ne Gomen por la demora n-nUU, estoy en exámenes finales y es difícil actualizar todos mis Fic TT-TT, en especial porque mi inspiración se murió TT0TT y no sabia como continuar n-nUU.

Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece u-u, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados, bla, bla, bla, y bueno ya saben el resto n-nUU; pero si me perteneciera Hiei seria MÍO Wuajajajajajajajajajaja n0n

KuramaxHiei n—n, ¿homo fóbicos que hacen aquí oO?, Ushale, ushale ¬¬ les advierto para que luego no se enojen u-u;

CAPITULO DOS: DOS MENTES UN CUERPO

Ya era de noche, hacia poco había salido del colegio, pero sus pasos eran lentos, estudiados y muy pensativos.

Perdido en los resientes acontecimientos que inevitablemente lo hicieron suspirara, para fijar su vista al frente, viendo las personas ir y venir, sin reparar mayor atención en él.

En cierta forma se sentía molesto, cuando adoptaba su forma de Youko no pensaba con claridad, seguramente Hiei se había molestado con él; por un simple impulso que no pudo controlar.

Suspiro de nuevo, ¿Quién dijo que por el hecho de habitar en un mismo cuerpo debían estar de acuerdo?, sus anhelos, sus sueños, todos eran distintos, pero de alguna forma parecidos.

-¡MI CARTERA!

La exclamación de una mujer que se encontraba cerca lo saco con brusquedad de sus pensamientos, por lo que instintivamente miro su mano para encontrar….

….la cartera

Con un rápido movimiento la escondió entre su ropa pues las personas comenzaban a acercarse e inspeccionar con su mirada a los que se encontraban cerca en busca de un culpable.

Mantuvo siempre su actitud tranquila, aunque por dentro se sentía molesto, hacia mucho que pasaba eso, sin darse cuenta sus manos se movía con destreza en busca de algo que robar.

Analizo a la mujer, iba bien vestida, quizás demasiado elegante, entendía porque sintió el impulso de robarla era una buena presa.

-Ya basta

Murmuro al sentir el deseo de marcharse con su premio, frunció el ceño al sentir su energía espiritual de un momento a otro descontrolarse para volver a la normalidad.

Cuando eso ocurría parecía entrar en un transe, donde lo único importante eran sus pensamientos, formulando preguntas que nadie iba a responder.

Negó con suavidad su cabeza, la elegante señora se veía desesperada hablándole al oficial de policía que estaba cerca, parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a poner a llorar.

Sintió fastidio, era demasiado dramatismo por algo que al fin y al cabo no era tan importante, cuando era Youko no le importaban los humanos por su modo tan materialista de actuar, podría matarlos a todos y no sentir ningún tipo de culpa.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir que de nuevo perdía el control de su cuerpo, y las ganas de desaparecer y estar lejos de seres que no eran tan importantes.

En realidad había pocos seres que consideraba importantes, estaba su madre, Yusuke y los demás…

…..Hiei

Si, suponía que el Youkai era alguien importante en su vida.

…muy importante

De acuerdo si era alguien MUY importante, pero era como los demás ¿cierto?, un amigo.

…………

-¿Vio que alguien se le acerco señora?

-No yo….

Esa corta conversación lo hizo reaccionar, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el policía le tomaba los datos a la ahora desesperada mujer.

Suspiro resignado, mas confundido que antes, por lo que comenzó a caminar, pasando a un lado de su victima, para devolver con un sutil movimiento la cartera.

Camino unos pasos, tenia que buscar una manera de no ahogarse en sus propios pensamientos; no había visto a Hiei desde hace dos días, y no lo culpaba, la ultima vez que lo vio fue saliendo por la ventana de su habitación.

-------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------

-Debes tener hambre Shuichi te haré algo de comer-

La alegre exclamación de la madre de Kurama se vio opacada en cuanto salio rápidamente del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejándolos en un profundo silencio, y una que otra risita divertida por la peculiar manera de actuar.

-Veo que ya cambiaste Kurama- dijo Yusuke- ¿Podrías explicarnos que paso?

El mencionado se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía, por lo que el detective y los otros dos suspiraron ya mas tranquilos, pues evitar que la madre de este entrara a la habitación había sido difícil, ella no era tonta, bastante astuta, tal vez no tanto como su hijo, pero si se aproximaba.

Volvieron a suspirar, y Yusuke se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, mientras intentaba pensar que debían hacer a partir de ahora; el Youkai que buscaban se escapo, y la inusual aparición de Youko Kurama no era buena señal.

Fue entonces que Hiei se paro del suelo, dejando oculta su expresión entre el cabello, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido Hiei- dijo Botan

No hubo respuesta, solo les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la ventana, pues ese había sido su objetivo desde un principio, el cual hubiera logrado sino fuera por la intromisión del Youko.

Se sonrojo levemente pero nadie lo noto, continuo su camino hacia la ventana y en cuanto estuvo cerca de esta sintió el frió viento golpear contra su rostro, eso era relajante.

-¡Espera Hiei!- exclamo Yusuke- ¿No piensas ayudarnos a encontrar al Youkai?

-Ese no es mi problema- dijo sin siquiera girar para verlo

-Pero ellos te están buscando- recordó Botan- No seria mejor que te quedaras cerca.

-No tengo porque esconderme-

El que quisiera retarlo que lo hiciera, no tenia pensado esconderse ni mucho menos, además que poco o nada le importaba lo que sucediera con el demonio que les encomendó Koenma.

-Si sales te encontraran y armaras un estrago en el mundo humano- dijo Kuwabara- Deberías quedarte con Kurama.

¿Quién se creía ese Nigen para venir a ordenarle?, se giro molesto encarándolo con su mirada de fuego, la cual seria capas de matarlo ahí mismo.

Kuwabara vio hacia otro lugar, dando una actitud más despreocupada, cosa que molesto a Koorime, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir con ese idiota, simplemente giro ya con toda la intención de salir.

-Si provocas un alboroto y resultan humanos heridos, te recuerdo que tendrás una condena del mundo espiritual- dijo Botan- Y Yusuke tendrá que arrestarte.

¿Por qué tenían que hacer tanto escándalo por algo tan pequeño?, él no haría nada, ni siquiera le tomaría dos minutos acabar con todos los demonios que quieren matarlo, pues no eran tan poderosos.

Además ni de chiste se quedaría en la casa de Kurama después de lo que paso, ¿y si el loco Kitsune vuelve a cambiar?, el pelirrojo es muy diferente cuando es un Youko, sus expresiones son casi ilegibles, frías y juguetonas.

Lo observo de reojo, Kurama también lo observaba, esperando su respuesta, por lo que volvió su mirada al frente, teniendo un encantador rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Estaré cerca

Concluyo antes de salir por la ventana, dejando que su profunda voz se perdiera entre el viento.

Kurama suspiro, para luego fijar su mirada en la ventana, viendo el movimiento de las cortinas al ser tocadas por la delicada brisa.

…esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensó.

---------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------------

El pelirrojo sonrió al recordar el tierno rubor en el rostro de Hiei, le gustaba ser él, el que produjera ese efecto en el Youkai.

Se detuvo de golpe en la calle borrando su sonrisa al ser remplazada por la sorpresa, y un muy leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas que prefirió ignorar.

-¿Pero que estoy pensando?

Fue inútil recriminarse, una parte de su mente se sentía satisfecha por la confesión anterior, aunque el antiguo Youko intentaba desviar sus pensamientos, cualquier cosa que no lo hiciera pensar en Hiei.

Es decir él no tenia porque pensar tanto en el Youkai ¿o si?, definitivamente tenia que dejar de pensar como Youko y comenzar a pensar como Shuichi; en que mas pensaría el zorro plateado sino en los finos labios de Hiei, además de la suavidad de su piel y….

Agacho su cabeza mirando el suelo totalmente avergonzado, al recordar el momento en que dejo de ser Youko y aun mantenía sus labios sobre los de su amigo probando un muy dulce y sensual sabor de fuego, además de la mano debajo de la camiseta negra, explorando con libertad alzándola para poder palpar por completo todo su cuerpo.

-¿He?

Desvió sus pensamientos para ver el lugar al cual sus pasos lo habían traído, abriendo grandes los ojos de sorpresa al verse a si mismo en…

-...El parque

Logro articular para comprobar que no había nadie cerca, ya era tarde y las luces de la calle comenzaban a prenderse, giro su mirada por todo el lugar pues se encontraba en la mitad del amplio y silencioso parque.

Pero se quedo quito al sentir unas presencias, un sonido y 20 demonios, pero lo mas importante, la calida presencia de…

-…Hiei

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

"Dos días"

Pensó algo aburrido, en el mundo humano nunca había algo que hacer, la vida de los nigen era demasiado simple, monótona, sin muchos cambios, pero tampoco podía negar que le era agradable poder estar mas tranquilo, pues en el Makia tenia que estar siempre alerta de que algún demonio no lo matara mientras dormía.

Suspiro mientras veía el cielo, rara vez se tomaba la molestia de ver las estrellas, nunca tenia tiempo, pero eso le ayudaba a despejar su mente; después de haber salido de la casa de Kurama se dirigió al parque más cercano, subiéndose a un alto y fornido árbol dispuesto a pasar la noche en ese lugar, bajando lo más que pudo su poder espiritual para que no lo encontraran.

Era una sensación relajante eso de estar tan cerca de la naturaleza, y dejar que el viento jugara con su cabello negro, en especial si lo que quería era no pensar.

Algo que parecía imposible pues siempre intentaba buscar una explicación de lo sucedido, mas llego a la conclusión de que el Youko solo jugaba, ya que no encontraba otra razón para sus actos, ¿Por qué mas el Kitsune lo besaría?

Negó energéticamente la cabeza, al sentir sus mejillas arder, por mas que quisiera aun podía sentir esos fijos y delgados labios sobre los suyos, tocando con sensualidad, explorando lascivamente, tocando su pecho, y arrancando pequeños suspiros de su boca.

Coloco una mano en su frente, debía dejar de pensar en eso, tenia que tener algo en claro; se trataba de Youko Kurama, es decir YOUKO KURAMA ¿saben lo que eso significa?, significa que no iba enserio, ni tampoco quería que lo fuera.

Volvió a suspirar de manera un poco mas cansada, ese desquiciado zorro lo había besado, ¿que debía hacer ante eso?, no podía matarlo, Kurama era su amigo al fin y al cabo, desaparecer no era una opción Koenma lo necesitaba, su deuda con el Makia aun no estaba saldada, además él no era ningún cobarde como para estarse escondiendo del Youko, ni que le tuviera miedo, ¿Qué seria lo peor que le podría hacer?

-¡¡TE TENGO!!

La sorpresiva exclamación lo saco de golpe de sus pensamientos para ver como si fuera en cámara lenta a un demonio atacarlo.

Se movió con destreza y salto de la rama que ahora había sido cortada por su atacante para caer finamente al suelo.

-Valla, valla pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…

Hiei giro con indiferencia hacia el Youkai que parecía ser el líder, un monstruo bastante grande, con filosas cuchillas en los costados de sus brazos, su cuerpo de un color verde oscuro, que era visible gracias a los rayos de la luna.

-….si es el niño prohibido del Makia

Concluyo con cierta burla, a lo que el medio Koomire alzo una ceja dudosamente, cuestionando con su mirada las palabras del Youkai, basto observar de reojo para ver como más de 20 demonios lo rodeaban, acercándose con sigilo, intentando tomarlo por sorpresa.

Centro de nuevo su atención en el líder, viendo sin preocupación, con su característica frialdad e indiferencia.

-Tendrás que venir con nosotros

¿Acaso ese ser inferior le estaba dando una orden?, sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¿Solo porque tu lo dices?- reto Hiei

-Lo harás por las buenas o tendremos que llevarte medio muerto-

-Quisiera ver como lo intentan

No hubo necesidad de decir algo mas, sus movimientos fueron rápidos, se agacho un poco en cuanto comenzaron a acercársele, llevo su mano hacia su cinturón y desenvaino la espada, dando por comenzado el combate.

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Corrió entre el parque, las presencias se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, mas sintió una extraña sensación, una opresión en el pecho.

Paro de golpe al ver a su amigo luchar contra los demonios, parecía no tener problema con ellos, mas al detallar detenidamente hubo algo que lo hacia dudar.

Los movimientos de su cuerpo, sus ataques, cada estudiado y calculado paso que daba Hiei parecían de alguna manera más…

…lento.

-¡Cuidado!

Exclamo en cuanto vio que al Youkai de fuego lo atacaban por detrás, la advertencia fue suficiente como para que no lo golpearan directamente, pero igual alcanzo a lastimarlo, estrellándose contra el suelo.

Hiei se paro con rapidez debido a la velocidad con la que se movían sus atacantes, no sin antes darle un vistazo a Kurama que estaba parado viendo lo que ocurría.

Pero en cuanto el pelirrojo hablo revelo su presencia, algo que no tomaron en cuenta sino cuando este saco su látigo de rosa dispuesto a ayudar a Hiei, fue entonces que mas demonios aparecieron, abalanzándose contra Kurama.

Salto para evitarlos, notando algo extraño, su cuerpo, sentía su cuerpo pesado, vio de reojo a Hiei, él también lo observaba, ahora entendía porque los movimientos de este se veían lentos, había algo que los estaba reteniendo, ¿pero que?

Giro sus ojos por todo el lugar en busca de algo, una explicación o lo que fuera; así que entre ataques y pasos fallidos encontró su objetivo.

Un demonio de color verde, demasiado apartado con los ojos cerrados murmurando palabras que a esa distancia no lograba entender.

Vio a Hiei respirar de manera agitada, en realidad no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado luchando su compañero, pero no podía perder tiempo, a él tampoco le estaba yendo muy bien.

-¡Cuidado!

Esta vez fue el turno de Hiei para advertirle, bastante oportuno debía decir, pues eso le ayudo a crear una distracción ahora que su amigo había hablado, pues los demonios se acercaron mas a él, dándole oportunidad a Kurama para llegar a Youkai de color verde.

Kurama vio por un momento al Youkai que parecía controlar el peso de sus cuerpos, lucia sorprendido, así que alzo su látigo dispuesto a atacar, pero sintió una fuerte presión, la gravedad de un momento a otro había aumentado obligándolo a arrodillarse, mientras el suelo debajo de sus pies se agrietaban formando un circulo a su alrededor.

Demasiada fuerza, sus ojos se cerraron intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie, sabiendo lo vulnerable que era ahora, pues sentía como se le acercaban dispuestos a dar un golpe certero.

-¡¡KURAMA!!

La exclamación de Hiei fue acompañada por un ataque, tan certero que alcanzo a herir al Youkai verde, desconcentrándolo de tal forma que su poder perdió efecto.

Abrió sus ojos solo para ver como los demonios se abalanzaban sobre su amigo, dejo la sorpresa de lado y centro de nuevo su atención al Youkai herido, frunció molesto el ceño.

-¿Qué buscan?- pregunto Kurama

-No tengo porque decirte-

Los demonios que atacaron a Hiei ahora eran cortados, quemados y demás por este, mientras que el pelirrojo lucia extrañamente serio.

-¿Sabes que hace esta semilla?- pregunto sin esperar una respuesta- Esta planta tiene la particularidad de succionar la sangre lentamente hasta que el individuo muere.

Sarcasmo mezclado con frialdad, un efecto interesante que logro que el ser que se mantenía herido en el suelo temblara de miedo.

-Son ordenes- dijo de repente al ver como Kurama se disponía a lanzar dicha semilla

-¿De quien?

Titubeo un poco, pero su nerviosismo llego al máximo al ver tan cerca la semilla.

-¡No lo se!- exclamo desesperado- Solo recibo ordenes

-¿Qué tipo de ordenes?

-Necesitamos al niño prohibido, un comerciante nos daría mucho dinero por él.

-¿Para que lo quieren?

El hecho de que buscaran a Hiei como si fuera una presa le molestaba, y en sus facciones daba a notar que a la más mínima señal que le indicara que le mentían lo mataría sin dudar.

-Sus lagrimas- soltó repentinamente

-¿Qué?

-Las perlas negras son mas valiosas que las lagrimas normales de una Koorime

Unos pasos detrás suyo le hizo girar un poco, ahí parado se encontraba Hiei escuchando con atención la conversación, pero tenia un leve sonrisa burlona en sus finos labios.

Los ojos de Kurama rodaron por todo el lugar que ahora tenía los cuerpos inertes de los demonios y sangre manchada con tierra, no le había tomado tanto tiempo a Youkai de fuego acabar con todos ellos.

-¿Y como pretenden que llore?- pregunto Hiei interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Existen muchas maneras, te tienen vigilado, saben quienes son tus amistades y comenzaran con…………

_**CRACK**_

Una daga lanzada, suave y finamente, sin mucho esfuerzo en el cuello del demonio verde termino por matarlo.

Ambos alzaron sus miradas por todo el parque en busca del ser que lo mato, mas no encontraron nada.

-Maldición

Murmuro Hiei mientras daba media vuelta ya resignado a haber perdido al acecino, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Estas herido- dijo Kurama

-Nada de importancia

Permanecieron en silencio, Hiei acomodo su espada en el cinturón mientras buscaba su capa negra, ya que se la había quitado para luchar mejor, quedando solo con la camiseta negra.

Mas hubo algo que le llamo la atención, un inusual silencio, seguido por una fuerte corriente eléctrica en su espalda, sentía que lo observaban, así que giro para encontrar la mirada de Kurama analizándolo.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y camino hacia él, Hiei no hizo nada, no se movió, no le incomodaba la cercanía de Kurama, después de todo era su amigo.

Cuando estuvo a tan solo unos pasos se detuvo, aun viéndolo fijamente, cosa que pareció extrañarle a Hiei quien coloco una mirada un tanto confusa que lo hizo mostrar la inocencia que escondía bajo su rostro.

Kurama sonrió más ampliamente y se acerco hasta el punto en que su cuerpo rozaba el del Youkai de fuego,

-Sabes….-dijo Kurama inclinándose un poco-…te vez muy lindo así

Hiei se sonrojo y parpadeo un par de veces antes la repentinas y extrañas palabras, por lo que intento alejarse mas una mano alrededor de su cintura lo detuvo, presionando su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo que no había dejado de sonreír.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Pregunto mientras bajaba su mirada un poco desconcertado por la actitud de Kurama, mas no intento alejarse.

Escucho una risita por parte de su opresor así que alzo el rostro, mientras que las manos alrededor de su cintura lo acercaban con insistencia, y como respuesta el Youkai subió sus manos a los brazos de este para ganar un poco de espacio entre los dos.

-Sabes de que hablo- dijo Kurama acercándose mas hasta el punto en que susurraba sus palabras- Me gusta verte así, te vez lindo.

Se estaba inquietando, y una vez mas intento ganar algo de espacio, pero todo fue inútil cuando unos labios sellaron los suyos.

Abrió grande los ojos de sorpresa, pero se cerraron de golpe al sentir una sutil lengua recorrerlos.

Las manos alrededor de su cintura terminaron por reducir cualquier espacio entre los dos.

Una de las manos de Kurama subió a través de la espalda del Youkai, estrechándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, haciendo un sutil trayecto hasta posarse en la nuca de este, poniendo más presión en el beso, pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca.

Mientras que Hiei sentía como la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentaba, junto con la intensidad que ganaba el atrevido beso.

No supo en que momento sus labios comenzaron a responder el beso, pero se estremeció en cuanto sintió la lengua de Kurama jugar con la suya, un muy sensual y atrevido juego que podría salirse de control.

Y no se equivoco, pues la mano que aun descansaba en su cintura comenzó a alzar la camiseta, adentrándose en esta para recorrer su abdomen y seguir subiendo, logrando el estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

Era diferente sentir el sabor del pelirrojo, misteriosos, atrayente, además del olor a rosas mezclado con cierto toque dulce

Fue entonces que reacciono, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, sus manos lo alejaron un poco, lo suficiente como para romper el beso, dejando el húmedo rastro de saliva en sus labios.

Los rostros sonrojados, y los labios entreabiertos intentando recuperar el aire robado, Kurama le sonreía y se inclino una vez más para probar aquel sabor de fuego que era más embriagante que cualquier cosa.

-Youko

Susurro el Youkai en cuanto el pelirrojo rozaba sus labios, haciendo que se detuviera y alejara para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

Una mezcla de duda y desconcierto se formo en el delicado rostro de Kurama, mientras que Hiei normalizaba su respiración e intentaba alejarse.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kurama

-No me puedes engañar- dijo Hiei- Tú no eres Kurama.

Ante las firmes palabras de Hiei no pudo evitar sonreír juguetonamente, un gesto que se veía extraño en él.

-¿Qué me delato?- pregunto curioso- ¿Demasiado atrevido?

Lo acerco más, rodeando completamente su cintura con sus manos, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape por parte de Hiei, a lo que este respondió apretando con fuerza sus brazos para impedir cualquier otro acercamiento.

No había cambiado, y realmente no sabía como es que el Youko pudo tomar el control del cuerpo de Shuichi, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, su poder espiritual, nada había cambiado, no lo hubiera reconocido de no ser por un pequeño detalle que noto en el momento en que se separaron…

-…los ojos- respondió- Son dorados

-Eres muy perceptivo- felicito el Youko.

-¿No deberías estar ocupado robando algo?- dijo Hiei intentado no prestarle atención a las palabras de este

-¿Me dejarías robar lo que yo quisiera?

-Si con eso te vas, si-

-¿Quieres que me valla?- pregunto

Y sin esperar respuesta soltó a Hiei con un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento retirando las manos que sujetaban sus brazos, aprisionándolas con fuerza para colocarlas detrás de la espalda del Youkai.

-No se va a poder-

Dio un paso hacia atrás al verse a si mismo bajo el control del Youko que le sonreía divertido, acercándolo mas contra su cuerpo.

-Yo no obedezco órdenes- dijo el Kitsune- Yo hago lo que quiero.

Hiei frunció molesto el ceño, intentando soltarse, pero era inútil, el zorro era mas fuerte que él, así que gruño por lo bajo y le regalo la mas mortífera de sus miradas.

-Suéltame- exigió Hiei

-Me dijiste que robara algo- respondió divertido- Bueno pues eso voy hacer

No había cambiado su apariencia, aun era Shuichi, pero sus facciones se veían extrañas con aquellos rastros de burla y malicia.

Aunque las palabras del Youko solo lograron que Hiei entrecerrara los ojos desconfiados, sin dejar de forcejear para soltarse.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto

Su única respuesta fue la sonrisa en los finos labios de Kurama, mientras este lo empujaba otra vez contra su cuerpo, encargándose de reducir cualquier espacio entre los dos, inclinándose un poco sobre sus labios.

-Ya te darás cuenta- susurro- Mis robos no son precipitados, calculo muy bien mis pasos, no me gusta dejar nada al azar.

-Pues deberías estar haciendo eso- dijo Hiei intentando soltarse o al menos ganar un poco de espacio entre los dos, pues sus labios se rozaban al hablar.

-Tú preocúpate de que no te capturen y yo me ocupare de robar, porque si te atrapan tan fácil como lo hice yo, tendrás un gran problema.

El Youkai de fuego giro su mirada indignado, le molestaban los juegos del zorro plateado, parecía que este disfrutaba molestándolo, porque simplemente lo dejaba en paz o cambiaba su apariencia, porque el hecho de que aun se pareciera a Shuichi de alguna forma lo perturbaba.

-Sabes…

Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Hiei cuando su opresión le susurro al oído, rozando tentadoramente con sus labios la piel que se encontraba expuesta, mientras un muy placentero le erizo la piel.

-…este va a ser uno mi mejor robo, el ultimo por el cual vale la pena arriesgarse

Las sensuales palabras y los labios rozando su piel le hicieron girar para verlo…

...grave error.

Pues unos labios capturaron los suyos. un beso suave, pero igual de intenso, que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras las manos que aprisionaban sus muñecas lo empujaron un poco mas hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente juntos, tan extasiarte como ninguna otra cosa.

No duro mucho, se fueron separando lentamente, aun con los ojos cerrados y los labios humedecidos y sonrojados.

-¿Kurama?

Pregunto Hiei en cuanto vio los ojos verdes de su compañero, a lo que este no pudo sino quedarse en una sola pieza al notar la forma en que se encontraban, era la segunda vez que el Youko lo dejaba en la misma situación.

Sus labios aun rozaban lo de Hiei, permitiéndoles a sus alientos mezclarse tentadoramente, algo que analizo con detenimiento, perdiéndose por un momento en el deseo que pedía reclamarlo como suyo.

Mas lo soltó en cuanto vio como este le preguntaba sin la necesidad de hablar ¿Por qué no lo soltaba?

-Yo…- dijo mientras se alejaba- Yo…en verdad lo siento

-Hn

Esta era la primera vez que Kurama no sabia que significaba ese 'Hn', ¿indiferencia?, ¿decepción quizás?, pero ¿Por qué se habría decepcionado?

-¡Espera!- exclamo Kurama en cuanto lo vio partir

-¿Qué?

-Estas herido

-¿Y?

-Será mas fácil que te ataquen si estas herido-

-Eso no pasara

Kurama suspiro, entendía el punto de Hiei pero no por eso lo iba a dejar irse así, el Youkai era muy fuerte, pero nunca había que descartar la posibilidad que hubiera alguien más fuerte.

-Quédate en mi casa esta noche, hasta que tus heridas sanen.

Basto con un rápido vistazo para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de lo extraño de su petición, mas no se retracto, solo observo la actitud reprochante de Hiei.

-Mis heridas no son tan graves además…

-Oh vamos Hiei ni que te fuera hacer algo.

-¬¬UU

No pudo sino reír divertido por la expresión desconfiada de su compañero, era un risa entre divertida y nerviosa, pero se iba a mantener firme en su decisión, se sentiría mas tranquilo sabiendo que Hiei no tenia ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

-Te juro que no te haré nada n-nUU-

Prometió Kurama a lo que Hiei alzo una ceja cuestionante, pero no tuvo tiempo de encontrar una buena excusa, ya que el pelirrojo lo jalo del brazo.

-Tranquilízate ni que te fuera a morder, _a menos que tú quieras_

-¿Qué?

-Nada n-nUU

-¬¬

Decidió no prestarle atención a las palabras de Kurama, era mejor si quería conservar algo de cordura, pues siempre le confundía su actitud.

Mientras que el antiguo Youko se reprendía mentalmente al haberse escapado esas palabras de sus labios, si seguía así su compañero se iba a molestar.

Suspiro algo cansado, definitivamente iba a ser una larga noche.

CONTINUARA:

¡¡I FINISH n0n!! Ne e aquí el segundo capitulo n—n, más raro que el primero u-u pero se hace lo que se puede n-nUU.

Quizás algo aburrido u-u, pero como dije no sabia como continuar TT-TT, además de que me quitaron Yu Yu Hakusho TT0TT, ¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ ME TENÍAN QUE QUITAR CARTOON NETWORK TT¬TT???

Ya estuvo bueno n-nUU, mejor respondo los mensajes que tan amablemente me dejaron º¬º y una vez GOMEN NASAI por la ENORME demora Ne n-nUU.

**_KARAKURAMA: _**Ne sorry n-nUU, Thanks for cottect me, it was my mistake n-nUU, my english is not very well u-u, Gomen Ne n-nU, Bye.

**_RURI-SAKUMA: _**¡Hi n-n!, Ne me alegro que el Fic te parezca interesante n—n Ruri-san, espero que continué igual TT-TT, ¿YoukoxHiei o KuramaxHIei O.o?, pues a mi me gustan ambas n—n, así que abra un poco de cada una n-nUU, pero la principal será la de KuramaxHiei n-n; Gomen por la demora, e estado muy ocupada con el estudio TT-TT, y espero que te halla gustado este capitulo n-n; Bye y cuídate n-n

**_ZENAI AISO: _**GOMEN NASAI por la demora TT-TT Zenai-san, es difícil actualizar cuando no se sabe como u-u, ¿O.O LEMON?, no había pensado en eso n-nUU, así que no sabría que decirte n-nUU, pero creo que si va a haber Ne n-n; Bye.

**_FLORCHI: _**O.O WUAAAAAAA ¿Cómo que Hiei es tuyo? (Ann revisando el capitulo anterior) oO…. TT-TT no se vale, se me olvido especificar que era mío TT.TT; Gomen por la demora Florchi-chan n-nUU, ya sabes el estudio ¬¬, es difícil buscar tiempo sabes u-u; sabes tu E-mail no apareció O-O es decir se corto en el arroba, osease que quedo así Florchi1028 (arroba) y no mas O.o, porque no lo colocas en tu Pro-file; Ok espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena Ne u-u y la espera no haya sido en vano, Bye y cuídate amiga n—n.

**_NIZZA MINAMINO: _**¡¡¡¡GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORA TT0TT!!! Ne Gomen Nizza-san, pero espero que el capitulo le haya gustado n—n, y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo pasado n—n (espero lo mismo de este TT-TT), porque el KuramaxHiei es una de las mejores parejas n---n, y la intromisión del Youko lo hace mas interesante Ne n—n; Ok bye y cuídese n-n.

**_AOMERL: _**Ne Gomen por la demora Aome-San TT-TT, me da gusto saber que el capitulo pasado le intereso n—n, y me alegraría saber que la espera valió la pena u-u, pero si no, pues TT-TT; Gracias por su mensaje Bye n-n

Lindos, hermosos y preciosos mensajes que me motivan para continuar el Fic tan raro TT-TT; y es que luego de un extraño comienzo que se puede esperar O.O, y digo extraño porque en vez de enviarlo a la sección de español lo envié a la de ingles TT-TT, creo que estaba medio dormida ese día n-nUU.

¿La espera valió la pena oO?, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O?, o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT.

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-n.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo.

"**_SI AUN NO CONOCEMOS LA VIDA ¿CÓMO PODEMOS CONCER LA MUERTE?"_**


	3. QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES

Ne n-nUU Gomen Nasai por la demora, se que esperar a que actualicen los Fic es algo horrible TT-TT pero actualizar todos mis Fic no es fácil u-u toma mas tiempo del que creen O.O, así que no se enojen n-nUU estamos en Navidad n---n.

Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece u-u, de ser así no estaría escribiendo esto oO, además de que Hiei seria MÍO WUAJAJAJAJAJA n0n, pero como no u-u.

¿Homo fóbicos oO que hacen aquí? Advertencia de Yaoi Ne u-u, KuramaxHiei n—n.

CAPITULO TRES: QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES.

De acuerdo había aceptado quedarse con Kurama, gran cosa, ya antes lo había hecho, no es como si el pelirrojo le fuera hacer algo, eso era absurdo.

-Kurama

-¿Que?

-Tu mano.

-n-nUU lo siento- se disculpo Kurama retirando la mano que accidentalmente había colocado en el regazo de Hiei

Es decir que podría hacerle, eran buenos amigos, si es que el Youkai de fuego podría llamarlo amistad, pero si, creía que si, o al menos compañeros, porque eso era el pelirrojo, la persona a la cual le tenia mas confianza.

-Tu OTRA mano- recalco Hiei visiblemente molesto

Y el pelirrojo vio su "otra" mano, la cual se encontraba al lado de la entrepierna de su compañero, si se atrevía a tocar solo un poco mas abajo, Hiei lo partiría en pedacitos con su espada, porque eso era lo que se veía en su mirada, eso y que si no la retiraba exactamente en 5 segundos ya no quedaría nada de Kurama.

-¿me puedes explicar que te esta pasando?- exigió Hiei, en cuanto su amigo se alejo.

Que se puede explicar de algo de lo cual no se sabe, el antiguo Youko no comprendía su propio comportamiento cuando su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, ¿Qué explicación podría tener?

Siguió vendando y curando las heridas de Hiei, centrando toda su atención en lo que hacia, tratando de pensar con claridad, si mal no recordaba, quería robar algo, la pregunta era ¿Qué?

Debía ser algo valioso, y MUY difícil de conseguir, pues el Youko adoraba los desafíos, simplemente le encantaba todo lo que se decía inalcanzable.

"El ultimo robo"

Pensó distraídamente.

-Hn

Ese sonido lo distrajo por lo que alzo su mirada, encontrando a un Youkai con los ojos cerrados, visiblemente molesto, y con la mano sospechosamente cerca de la Katana.

Así que vio el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que su mano había vuelto a posarse, esta vez, demasiado cerca de la entrepierna de Hiei.

Definitivamente el Youkai era bastante paciente para con él, de haber sido otra persona seguramente ya la habría matado, como era su costumbre cuando alguien se le acerca demasiado.

-Kurama

-n-nUU perdón

Esto era una perdía de tiempo, Hiei suspiro cansado, ahora parecía que el pelirrojo podía hacer lo que quisiera con él sin darle ninguna explicación.

Y aun sin abrir sus ojos frunció molesto el ceño, esto solo era un juego mas, pues el Youko aprovechaba esos leves descuidos para besarlo.

Su primer beso y fue robado, no es que eso le importara, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, no como había visto a la compañera de Yusuke expresarse, Keiko, así se llamaba la escandalosa joven, una vez le escucho decir sobre el amor y todas esas babosadas que no entendió.

Lo que le molestaba era la facilidad con la cual el zorro lo lograba, nadie podía tocarlo de esa forma, era humillante verse tan indefenso en los brazos de este, pues si el Youko deseaba podía acabar con él ahí mismo y sin el menor esfuerzo.

-¡¡¡SHUICHI YA ME VOY!!!

El llamado de la madre de Kurama lo saco de sus pensamientos, así que abrió los ojos, para fijarlos en su compañero.

Kurama lo observo también por algunos segundos, hasta oír un nuevo llamado que lo obligo a ponerse de pie, era una buena excusa, al menos podría intentar pensar por algunos segundos, con la certeza de que su cuerpo no se movería sin su consentimiento para tocar de alguna forma al Youkai de fuego.

Se sonrojo ante esto, y negó suavemente con su cabeza sin que fuera demasiado notorio.

-Bajare un momento- dijo Kurama caminando hacia la puerta, colocando su mano en la perilla deteniéndose de golpe al recordar algo- No te vallas a ir

Vio fijamente a Hiei que aun permanecía sentado en la cama, haciendo que la mirada carmín recayera sobre él.

Por un momento vio el desacuerdo de Hiei, eran claras la intenciones que este tenia, pero si se iba, volvería a atracarlo, la diferencia era que al estar solo lo mas posibles es que lograran capturarlo, pero si él se encontraba podría ayudar.

-No tengo porque esconderme- refuto Hiei

-No te pido que lo hagas- dijo Kurama- Solo quiero que te quedes hasta que sanen tus heridas.

-Las heridas no tienen importancia Kurama, yo se cuidarme solo

-Es mejor quedarse aquí, que dormir en un árbol- dijo Kurama- No tienes ninguna razón para irte, estas mejor aquí.

Si el pelirrojo quería razones para dejarlo ir, tenía muchas, pero antes de poder decir algo, la voz de la madre de Kurama sonó en el primer piso, así que este salio.

-Maldición

Mascullo Hiei por lo bajo, yéndose de espaldas para quedar acostado en la cama, viendo el techo.

Por mucho que odiar admitirlo Kurama tenia razón, no es que tuviera miedo de enfrentarlos, solo que era mas cómodo permanecer ahí.

Sin embargo….

-Hn

Ya estaba harto de tantos pensamientos sin respuesta, y eso de estar alerta con su propio amigo lo estaba cansando.

Suspiro aburrido, quedándose así por un momento, ladeando la cabeza para ver la ventana, meciendo al compás del viento las cortinas.

"huele a Kurama"

Ese fugas pensamiento surco su mente, al reconocer el peculiar aroma de su compañero en la almohada en la cual ahora el descansaba; una mezcla a flores y esencias frutales, sin olvidar el característico toque de Nigen.

Volvió a mirar el techo con los ojos entrecerrados, en verdad esta cansado, que hayan modificando la gravedad para atraparlo había vuelto sus pasos demasiado lentos, y a causa de eso sus atacantes aprovecharon, mantener ese paso para no ser capturado consumió casi toda su energía.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, ya incapaz de ignorar la exigencia de su propio cuerpo por un descanso.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Kurama se recostó contra la puerta de su habitación una vez que hubo salido de esta, respirando profundamente, ahora mas aliviado, demasiado tenso cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Hiei.

-¿Shuichi estas bien?

Las palabras de su madre lo hicieron reaccionar, viendo que ella subía por las escaleras de manera preocupada, así que se alejo un poco de la puerta, lo mas lejos posible para que no se percatara de la presencia de su compañero.

-¿estas bien?-volvió a preguntar- ¿no tendrás fiebre?

Dijo refiriéndose al muy peculiar tono escarlata en las mejillas de su hijo, quien solo pudo retirar suavemente la mano que se posaba en su frente.

-Estoy bien- dijo Kurama- Enserio

No pudo sino sonreír, aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza, producto del atrevimiento que últimamente tenia para con el Youkai de fuego.

Es decir, quien se atrevía a tocarlo, o quien lo besaba en la forma que él lo hacia.

-No creo que estés bien- dijo su madre dando media vuelta para bajar por las gradas- Cancelare mi viaje

-Madre, enserio estoy bien- dijo Kurama sosteniéndole ambas manos haciendo que de nuevo lo mirara- Serán solo 4 días, y yo estoy bien.

Trabajo, la habían invitado a una conferencia, la mayor parte del tiempo lo tendría libre, seria mejor que se distrajera, siempre trabajaba demasiado, debes en cuando debía descansar.

-¿Estas seguro?

Kurama sonrió, por lo que suspiro ya derrotada, y antes de poder refutar alguna otra cosa se escucho al taxi que ya había llegado.

-Te ayudo con tu equipaje

Ambos bajaron por las gradas, mientras que el pelirrojo la convencía, era lo mejor, además de útil, pues con esos constantes cambios no sabia cuando se iba a transformar.

Llevo las maletas hasta el carro, asintiendo ante las últimas indicaciones de su madre, sonriéndole a pesar de que ella se veía preocupada.

Un último abrazo y su madre se subió al taxi, pronto el auto comenzó a andar, y Kurama observo como este desaparecía entre la noche.

Se quedo un momento así, sintiendo el frió viento golpear contra su cuerpo, removiendo su cabello, para finalmente suspirar y dirigirse a la casa, ya era tarde.

Cerro la puerta detrás suyo una vez que hubo entrado, había mucho silencio, demasiado…vio el reloj de la pared.

-1:30

Lo bueno es que no tendría clases al día siguiente, su mirada rodó por todo el solitario lugar prestando particular atención a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, observándolas por largo rato, aun indeciso en moverse, para finalmente separarse de la puerta de manera perezosa.

Subió pesadamente hacia su habitación, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, queriendo saber porque habría vuelto el zorro.

Por ahora sabia que tenía un MUY peculiar interés por el Youkai, pero eso no bastaba para que el legendario Youko plateado volviera.

No creía que solo volviera por un nuevo amante…frunció molesto el ceño ante ese calificativo.

Pero sus facciones se relajaron casi de golpe, en verdad era muy confuso todo eso ¿Por qué debía molestarse de que el zorro tocara a Hiei si ambos son la misma persona?

Es decir, no es que quisiera tocar al Youkai de esa forma…

…¿o si?

Negó enérgicamente la cabeza, tratando de disipar todos esos pensamientos e ignorar el repentino tono carmesí de sus mejillas, producto del recuerdo del último beso robado a los finos labios de su amigo.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, como por un breve momento deseo probarlos, recordar de nuevo ese excitante sabor a fuego, porque en realidad era el Youko el que lo besaba, no él.

Bajo su mirada algo apenado de las innumerables imágenes de Hiei que surcaron por su mente, algunas mas simples y otras…bueno, otras dejaban poco a la imaginación.

"Definitivamente tengo que dejar de pensar como un Youko"

Se volvió a repetir mentalmente, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera con el Youkai de fuego conseguía que una parte de su mente se sintiera satisfecha, algo curioso en realidad.

Alzo su mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver que desde hacia mucho había llegado a su habitación, incapaz de girar la manilla para entrar.

Era ridículo todo esto, así que abrió la puerta, encontrando a Hiei dormido en su cama, lo observo por un momento, y sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo.

-En verdad estaba cansado

Murmuro, y se acerco a la cama para guardar el botiquín que anteriormente había utilizado para curar las heridas de su amigo.

Muchos creían que conseguir la amistad de Hiei fue una gran hazaña, pero en realidad no lo fue, ambos eran parecidos, con ciertas diferencias, pero parecidos; ambos sabían que le ocurría al contrario, cuando hablar o simplemente estar ahí, en silencio, sirviendo de compañía.

Sonrió ante esto, posando descuidadamente su mirada en el Youkai dormido, viendo el lento y armonioso vaivén de su pecho, y el juego de luz y sombra en que se encontraba.

Se acerco hasta sentarse a su lado, ¿Qué era lo que tenia el pequeño Koorime que lo inquietaba?; ladeo la cabeza sin dejar de verlo, recorriéndolo con su mirada, y una parte de su mente maldijo que Hiei se volviera a poner la camiseta negra.

En realidad no se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándolo, pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos o quizás horas, pero no tomo en cuenta eso; lo único importante era poder verlo ahora con detenimiento, con la inocencia que solo puede apreciarse mientras duerme.

Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia alzo su mano para comenzar a explorar, rozando con sus dedos el fino y relajado rostro, tocando con suma sutileza.

Primero retiro algunos mechones rebeldes que le impedían verlo plenamente, viajando por la mejilla de Hiei, palpando la tersa y pálida piel, tan llamativa, siguió su recorrido, yendo ahora por sus labios, delineándolos perfectamente, inclinándose un poco para ver mejor lo que tocaba.

Apoyo uno de sus brazos contra la cama, mientras el otro se encargaba de seguir con su recorrido, quedando ahora recostado contra esta, rozando sus labios con los del Youkai, sintiendo la suave respiración fundirse con la suya.

Sus dedos trazaron un perfecto camino por el cuello, deslizándose por los hombros, acariciando cuidadosamente el pecho cubierto por la camiseta negra, llegando al final de esta, alzando muy despacio la prenda, permitiéndole a su curiosa mano tocar el firme y plano abdomen.

Un suspiro escapo de lo labios del Youkai, así que se detuvo, y espero a ver si es que acaso iba a despertar.

Debía ser cuidadoso, muy cuidadoso, sus caricias apenas eran roces, si acaso se atrevía a tocarlo estaba seguro que lo despertaría, así era Hiei, con un sueño excesivamente paranoico, es por ello que ahora el pelirrojo utilizaba toda la delicadeza de un ladrón experimentado podría tener.

Hiei se movió un poco, y a Kurama no le quedo mas opción que retirar su mano, esperando sin llegar a alejarse, viendo como el Youkai se movía para darle la espalda, aun dormido, solo buscando una posición mas cómoda.

Volvió a acercarse, su pecho separado por escasos centímetros de la espalda de Hiei, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para que sus labios rozaran el delgado cuello de este, aspirando la muy llamativa y embriagante escénica, una mezcla de algunos árboles con cierta frialdad y seguridad.

Era interesante….si interesante era la palabra, o quizás embelezarte, no sabia, pero era un curioso efecto estar cerca de Hiei, tentador, atrayente, y sumamente peligroso.

Se arriesgo a inclinarse un poco mas, dejando que sus labios sintieran la tersa piel sin llegar a tocarlo del todo, donde algunos mechones cabellos cayeron hacia delante; y totalmente distraído de lo que hacia poso su mano en la delgada cintura…

…grave error.

Por una fracción de segundo supo que el Youkai iba a despertar, así que se dio media vuelta y se puso de pie estando de espaldas a la cama, mientras que Hiei se sentaba en la cama, dando media vuelta con la espada desenfundada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto distraídamente Kurama girando para verlo

Hiei parpadeo algo confundido viendo en todas direcciones, hasta posar su mirada en el pelirrojo, ladeando la cabeza con algo de duda.

-Nada- respondió finalmente

-Te ves inquieto Hiei-

Dijo Kurama dándole la espalda para guardar el botiquín que desde un principio había sido su objetivo; sonriendo con nerviosismo, aquel que no mostró frente de Hiei, sintiendo el corazón algo acelerando.

Que raro, Hiei volvió a parpadear desconcertado, juraría que alguien estaba cerca, DEMASIADO cerca para su gusto, y solo habían dos razones para que alguien se le acercara tanto; la primera, que lo querían matar, (como casi siempre ocurría) y la segunda y mas reciente, que lo iban a secuestrar. Mas su mirada comprobó que no había peligro cerca, así que volvió a enfundar la espada.

Un suspiro inaudible y lleno de alivio escapo de los labios de Kurama en cuando se vio cuenta que su compañero dejo de lado su espada, estaba casi seguro de que si Hiei se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo lo mataría ahí mismo.

Pero de un momento a otro sintió su rostro enrojecer y un fuerte sentimiento de satisfacción lo invadió, la pregunta era ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, no tenia ninguna razón para acercarse de esa forma a Hiei, mas todo intento de buscar una explicación se venia abajo, pues pese a sus fallidos intentos no sentía ni el mas mínimo sentimiento de culpa, al contrario, parecía complacido, y aun mas al no ser descubierto.

-¿Kurama?-

Giro automáticamente al oír que lo llamaban, viendo como ahora Hiei se había puesto de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia la ventana.

Fue entonces que lo sintió, esa presencia, una escénica que se concentraba en el parte, y más de 30 demonios reunidos en ese sitio.

Busco la mirada carmín que esperaba su reacción, e inmediatamente comprendió, era el poder espiritual de Yusuke el que se encontraba entre los demonios.

Sabia lo que le decía sin la necesidad de hablar, así que asintió, mientras ambos salían por la ventana.

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

3:30 AM

Unos 40 0 50 demonios no eran el problema, cosa que podía lidiar con total facilidad, el problema radicaba en atacar y defender al mismo tiempo, debido a que Keiko se encontraba con él.

Tuvo que despertarse de golpe de la cama al sentir como su compañera de estudios estaba en problemas, había resultado instintivo, solo una corazonada que lo llevo a la estar en el parque, encontrándola retrocediendo de miedo ante la manada de criaturas espantosa que la acorralaban.

¿A quien se le ocurre salir a trotar a esas horas de la mañana?, bueno ya sabia que a Keiko le gustaba hacerlo.

Repartió unos golpes por aquí, otros por halla, pero ni aun así lograba acercarse lo suficiente, a Keiko.

-¡¡YUSUKE!!- grito desesperada en cuanto ya no tuvo donde escapar

-Maldición, ¡REI GAN!

No podía usar toda su energía o destruiría el parque por completo y de paso lastimaría a las personas que como Keiko gustaban de correr a esas horas.

-¡¡Yusuke!!

El detective giro al oír una voz conocida, encontrado a Kuwabara que venia corriendo hacia él, teniendo su espada espíritu en las manos, deshaciéndose de cualquiera que quisiera interponerse en su camino.

Quizás la sensible percepción de Kuwabara lo había obligado a levantarse, siendo esto de mayor ayuda para Yusuke que comenzó abrirse paso entre los demonios.

-¡¡YUSUKE!!- llamaba Keiko, llorando, ya al borde de un ataque nervioso.

Las manos nudosas y carrasposas las sujetaban con fuerza, arrastrándola con insistencia pese a su resistencia, que en comparación con ellos era nula.

Kuwabara avanzo dificultosamente intentado llegar hacia su amigo, mientras que este se abría paso con golpes y patas, derribándolos, saltando para intentar alcanzarla.

-¡¡REI GAN!!

Volvió a gritar, estaba perdiendo la calma, y en consecuencia logro un gran agujero en la mitad del parque, pero ni aun así los demonios aminoraban, al contrario aparecían cada vez más.

Fue un fino y casi inaudible sonido el que lo distrajo, él reconocía perfectamente ese sonido, era el de la espada de Hiei rompiendo contra el viento.

Vio demonios siendo cortados y desgarrados por el cortante filo, cayeron muertos detrás del Jagashi, que desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegando sin problemas hasta el detective.

Yusuke sonrió, al verlo a su lado, y aun mas al ver a Kurama cerca, pero su sonrisa se borro en cuanto los demonios se alejaron, rodeándolos en un perfecto circulo.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo Urameshi?- pregunto Kuwabara en cuanto se acerco.

-No lo se

Una simple respuesta, acompañada por el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente apretados, viendo como un demonio se presentaba frente a ellos, algo viejo, apoyado en un bastón, la piel arrugada, donde se distinguían uno muy diminutos ojos negros.

Se pusieron en guardia por si acaso, nunca había que subestimar a los enemigos aunque este tuviera la apariencia hosca y descuidada.

Apenas abrió ligeramente los labios, moviéndolos sin pronunciar ningún sonido, mas Hiei frunció el ceño al leer en estos.

-El niño prohibido

Cosa que tampoco paso desapercibida por Kurama, quien apretó con fuerza su látigo de rosa; sin embargo antes de que Yusuke y Kuwabara pudiera preguntar que ocurría la gravedad aumento de golpe, mas fuerte que la ultima vez, tirando a Kuwabara de bruces al suelo.

Ese peso en los hombros les hizo flexionar un poco las rodillas intentado amortiguar el repentino peso, apretando los dientes, y empuñando con fuerza sus manos, molestos por la expresión burlona del demonio.

No era difícil imaginar que los demás Youkais que los rodeaban pudieran moverse libremente, pues inmediatamente se les vinieron encima.

-¡¡YUSUKE!!

Un grito ahogado por parte de Keiko se perdió entre las risas y burlas de los demonios que vieron como el detective desaparecía de su vista al ser sepultado bajo varios demonios.

Los demás no pudieron ayudar, Kuwabara apenas se había levantado del suelo, mientras que Kurama y Hiei se movía dificultosamente, e inútilmente el Koorime intentaba no ser rodeado, pero era demasiados.

Fue entonces que escucharon un fuerte estremecimiento, y una explosión que no pareció distraer a los demonios atacantes.

-¡Me tienes harto!- exclamo Yusuke en cuanto destruyo a todos los obstáculos que le impedían movilizarse plenamente.

Los pasos torpes lo llevaron hasta el demonio que con una sonrisa en sus labios ni se movió, el anciano alzo su dedo índice logrando que el detective espiritual se detuviera.

Yusuke mantenía su puño extendido a escasos centímetros de estrellarse en la cara de su oponente, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados intentado avanzar tan solo un poco mas.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que la sonrisa del Youkai se ensanchara, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su dedo índice haciendo que Yusuke se estrellara violentamente en el piso justo a un lado de sus pies, producto del descomunal incremento de gravedad que dejo un gran agujero en el suelo.

Hiei intento acercarse al igual que los otros, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de peso por obvias razones él se movía más rápido que los demás, no tan rápido como hubiera deseado, pero era algo, lo suficiente como para evitar que lo capturaran.

-¡Alto!- dijo la ronca y tosca voz del demonio

Lastimados y con uno que otro rasguño vieron como sus oponentes se iban otra vez hacia los lados, formando un círculo que impedía cualquier intento de escape.

-El trato es simple- dijo- Tú a cambio de la humana

El Youkai de fuego alzo elegantemente una ceja, y se hubiera reído por la tonta idea, ¿él a cambió de esa muchacha?, si esa era la única condición para que la liberaran, era una pena la perdida.

Pero ella era importante, o eso suponía, porque sino fuera importante Yusuke no estaría ahí, ¿cierto?

Se encogió de hombros y suspiro algo cansado de estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma, dio un rápido vistazo a Yusuke que intentaba ponerse de pie, haciendo notar como la gravedad en ese lugar era mucho mayor.

-No hay trato- murmuro el detective obviamente enfadado, elevando su poder espiritual

El demonio puso más presión, pero ni aun así evitaba que el muchacho comenzara a apoyarse en sus brazos para ponerse de pie, y fue tanta la presión que seguramente le quebraría todos los huesos a un Nigen corriente.

-Será mejor que vallas por Keiko- le dijo Kurama a Kuwabara quien se dio cuenta de que el control de la gravedad había desaparecido al centrar todo su poder en Yusuke intentando impedir que se levantara

Kuwabara obedeció de inmediato, aprovechando que toda la atención estaba en torno de Urameshi intentado calmarlo, pero ya nada había que hacer, el poder de este había comenzado a crecer, y Yusuke ya se encontraba de pie, frente a un muy asustado demonio.

-¡¡Cuidado!!- grito Keiko haciendo que todos giraran

Ocurrió tan rápido que a Kurama a penas le dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues varios demonios de grandes poderes espirituales habían saltado atrás de ellos arrojando unas gruesas cuerdas que sujetaron con fuerza a Hiei.

Lo arrastraron lejos alzándolo por el aire, esas no eran cuerdas normales, de estas no podía soltarse, eran demasiado gruesas, ni tampoco podía quemarlas. Era obvio que sabían la inutilidad cualquier elemento común.

Se recrimino mentalmente el haber estado tan distraído, quiso desenfundar su espada pero era difícil teniendo sus manos amarradas contra el pecho.

Kurama lo vio muy lentamente, las cuerdas en las muñecas y tobillos de Hiei, siendo apartado bruscamente de su lado, y al parecer al Youkai no le estaba resultando nada fácil liberarse.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, dándose cuenta de que varios demonios se le acercaban para atacarlo, eso lo iba a retrazar, teniendo en cuenta que los opresores de Hiei tenían alas y ahora comenzaban a alejarse.

-Maldición- murmuro por lo bajo

_**CCCRRRRRASSSHHHHHHH**_

_**BBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMMMMM**_

Resonó en los alrededores una vez que Yusuke perdió la paciencia e hizo que la mitad de los demonios desapareció.

-Ya me estaba cansando- dijo Urameshi escupiendo a un lado mirando con desprecio al demonio que intento mantenerlo en el suelo, ahora muerto

Pero Hiei estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de soltarse como para pensar en otra cosa, ya estaba molesto y en consecuencia aumento su poder espiritual, esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente alto para quemar las cuerdas, pero justo cuando esto iba a ocurrir algo mato a sus atacantes, e inevitablemente comenzó a caer.

Vio fijamente el suelo acercarse de manera rápida, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para caer de pie fue sujetado, tomado en brazos para aterrizar suavemente.

Hiei estaba confundido por la rapidez de los acontecimientos, mas unos cabellos plateados le hicieron alzar la mirada, encontrando la siempre juguetona sonrisa del Youko.

-Metiéndote en problemas Youkai-

Si hubiera estado libre seguramente habría empujado al zorro plateado, pero en esas condiciones era difícil, el Youko estaba arrodillado con Hiei entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Hn-

Fue lo único que dijo Hiei, para intentar ponerse de pie, mas el Youko no se lo permitió, apresándolo con fuerza contra sus brazos, provocando que Hiei gruñera por lo bajo para luego alzar su mirada y enfrentar los profundos ojos dorados.

-¿Y mi premio?- pregunto el zorro

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-

-¿Que gano yo, a cambio de haber salvado?- dijo acercándose un poco

-Que yo recuerde no te pedí ayuda- respondió Hiei alejándose- Yo solo pude haberme liberado

El zorro plateado se encogió de hombros, dándole poca importancia a la conversación, inclinándose un poco más.

-Idiota que esperas para soltarme- exigió Hiei

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, me gusta estar así

-Pues a mí no

Respondió Hiei con indiferencia, viendo el lugar desértico en el que aterrizaron, no habían mas que algunos cuerpos inertes en el pasto y mas halla se encontraban Yusuke y Kuwabara que aun se libraban de los demonios restantes.

Pero giro para evitar ver esa juguetona y extraña sonrisa, que no dejaba de analizarlo, y es que no era para mas, Youko Kurama tenia a su merced a Hiei amarrado y sin ninguna intervención, increíblemente irresistible, además de sumamente tentador.

Intento nuevamente apartarse, y para su sorpresa el zorro lo dejo libre, se sentó en el pasto, y sin detenerse a pensar en nada comenzó a quemar las cuerdas de sus tobillos, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente débiles que se rompieron al separar las piernas.

-¡¡HIEI, KURAMA!!

Ambos giraron para ver a Yusuke que venia corriendo junto a Kuwabara, y un poco más atrás estaba Keiko, al parecer si habían logrado salvarla.

Frunció molesto el ceño, Kurama y él no tuvieron que haber venido, no era de su incumbencia lo que le ocurriera a la compañera de Yusuke, solo fue una perdida de tiempo y derroche de poder espiritual.

-Son unos imbec….

El murmullo de Hiei se vio apagado en cuanto el zorro tomo su rostro con una mano para que lo viera, dando un leve beso.

Puso muy poca presión pero era igual de inadvertido que los anteriores, dejando sorprendido al Youkai para poder recorrer plenamente lo que ahora tenía a su merced.

Permitió que su lengua delineara perfectamente los labios, introduciéndose con sutileza en los entreabiertos labios de Hiei, probando una vez más el sabor de fuego; posando sus manos a cada lado de las mejillas del Youkai para acercarlo, complaciéndose al sentir como aumentaba la temperatura de estas.

Seguramente no se hubiera contentando solo con un beso, pero los amigos de Hiei se acercaban, cosa que le importaba muy poco pero era una interferencia a su planes, y realmente por muchos deseos que tuviera, no podía matarlos.

Lentamente se alejo, viendo con sus ojos dorados al Jagashi que tenia la respiración ligeramente agitada por la sorpresa, y los labios húmedos; sin embargo lo más satisfactorio era ver la mirada que aun no asimilaba lo sucedido, y el tan llamativo tono escarlata en las pálidas mejillas.

"Delicioso"

Fue el fugaz pensamiento del Kitsune antes de volver a inclinarse y besarlo por última vez antes de que llegaran los demás.

-Yo no hago favores gratis- murmullo el Youko- La próxima vez que te ayude el precio será mas alto

Hiei no entendía lo que le decían, solo sentía el corazón palpitando con fuerza, y los labios caliente a causa del beso robado, ni siquiera tenía las manos libres, así que parpadeo desconcertado siendo cualquier pensamiento interrumpido al sentir a los demás.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?- pregunto molesto Kuwabara- Necesitábamos ayuda haya ¿saben?

El Youkai de fuego que todo este tiempo había permanecido sentado, alzo su mirada para ver a la persona que le hablaba, ya saliendo del trance, para encargarse de romper las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos prisioneras contra su pecho.

-Sino puedes con demonios de poca clase como esa, es porque eres más débil de lo que pensaba- dijo Hiei con frialdad.

-Bueno, no se van a poner a discutir ahora- dijo Yusuke interrumpiendo la posible pelea

-¿Kurama?- llamo tímidamente Keiko, al ver a la llamativa criatura sentada en el pasto, dudando en acercarse o no.

El zorro movió sus orejas zorrunas y vio a la joven que se estremeció, parecía algo aburrido, pero no decía nada.

-Tendremos que ir a ver a Koenma- dijo Yusuke- Están pasando cosas raras.

Concluyo dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar; el primer atentado, en el cual solo estuvieron Kurama y Hiei no pudo ser presenciado por el detective, como el mismo decía, cosas raras estaban pasando, los demonios se estaban alborotando, y él se mantenía muy ocupado intentando calmarlos con la ayuda de Botan y Kuwabara, así que permanecía muy poco tiempo en el plano humano.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, Hiei sintió algo extraño, un presentimiento, una sensación que se expreso en un simple…

-Mukuro- murmuro

-¿Qué?- interrogo el Youko estando cerca de Hiei

-Mukuro- volvió a repetir- Tengo que ir donde ella

CONTINUARA:

-.- zzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzz -.0….O.O….n-nUU ¡¡HI n0n!! Ne Gomen por la demora n-nUU, muchas cosas en esta época del año u-u, pero cuando estaba actualizando este Fic me enferme TT-TT, y ahí si ni ganas de escribir.

El capitulo esta raro oO, como casi todo ¬¬, pero me conformo si a alguien le gusta n—n, puede que este aburrido TT-TT pero como dije estoy enferma TT.TT así que lo escribí medio dormida n-nUU.

Bien dejemos eso de lado n-nUU, mejor respondo los Reviewers que tan amablemente me dejaron º¬º nunca pensé en recibir tantos n----n

**_ATEMU ASAKEL 04: _**¡¡HI Atemu-san n—n!! Ne quien quiere secuestrar a Hiei todavía es un misterio u-u, pero aquí esta la primera persona a la que atacaron ñ-ñ; y hacer llorar al Youkai esta como difícil Ne oÔ, sin embargo me alegro que le gustara el capitulo anterior n—n, espero que este no le parezca muy aburrido TT-TT; Bye y cuídese n-n

**_KARAKURAMA: _**¡¡HELLO Kara-san n—n!! ¿No tengo que responder en ingles oO?, menos mal u-u, como se dio cuenta mi ingles no es muy bueno n-nUU, es mas oO, ni merece llamarse ingles TT-TT; pero no pensé que leyera el Fic o-o, como dijo que no hablaba español o.Ô, de todas formas me alegra mucho que le guste Ne n----n; Bye y cuídese n-n

**_FLORCHI: _**Sigo insistiendo que es una injusticia tuya Florchi-chan que Hiei sea tuyo ¬¬, igual toca conformarse TT-TT, la próxima vez me fijare ò-ó; me alegro que el capitulo pasado te gustara amiga n—n, ya veremos si este vale la pena ¬¬UU; Bye y espero ver pronto tus actualizaciones Florchi-chan ¬¬, cuídate amiga n—n

**_ZEN/KURAI KURAYAMI KAGE: _**Ne n-nUU Gomen por la demora Zen-san, es difícil cuando se tienen que actualizar todos mis Fic u-u, pero se hace lo que se puede o-o, así que al menos espero que haya valido la pena este capitulo TT-TT; ¡¿Lemon oO?!...este n-nUU….sabe aun no lo he pensado u-u, pero lo tendré muy en cuenta n—n; bye y cuídese.

**_LASTLIGTHANGEL: _**n-nUU Gomen Nasai por la demora Lightangel-san, espero le guste el capitulo Ne u-u, intentare no perderme tanto n-nUU; bye y cuídese.

**_GADISS: _**¡¡Hi Gadiss-san n0n!! Ne Gomen por la demora n-nUU; y me alegro mucho que le guste mi Fic n—n, y yo también espero que la trama siga interesante TT-TT, pero uno nunca sabe Ne u-u; me parece que cuando aparece el Youko es mas emocionante n—n, por eso me anime a colocarlo; espero le guste el capitulo TT-TT, Bye y cuídese.

**_ALEX-WIND: _**Ne no tiene porque preocuparse al no haber enviado un Reviewer en el capitulo anterior Alex-san n—n, le agradezco que lo haga ahora u-u; y me alegro que el Fic le guste n—n, solo espero que le siga gustando n-nUU; Bye y cuídese.

**_PIERINA: _**¡HI Pierina-san n-n! Comparto su opinión u-u, el Youko tiene un encanto que hace mas emocionantes las cosas n—n, siempre haciendo las cosas que no se deben ñ-ñ, eso me gusta, y por eso no lo veo como Uke oO, él es demasiado atrevido n-nUU, además de que le queda raro el papel O.OUUU, Hiei en cambio como Uke º¬º….bueno usted entenderá n-nUU, así que por eso no se preocupe n-n; me alegro que el Fic le guste n----n, solo espero no cambie de opinión TT-TT, y menos mal ya sabe como enviar los Reviewers n-nUU, hay que agradecerle a su hermano Ne n-nUU, Bye y cuídese n-n.

TT-TT lindos, hermosos, encantadores, preciosos, mensajes que no dejan que el Fic se muera TT-TT, aunque ya deben estar molestos por mis retrasos n.nUU, pero rectifico que es muy difícil actualizar todos mis Fic ¬¬, se hace lo que se puede Ne, pero aun así ¡¡¡¡GOMEN NASAI POR LA EEEENNNNNOOOOOORRRRRMMMMMMMMEEEEEE TARDANZA TT.TT!!!!!!

Lo que me sorprende son los mensajes oO, nunca pensé recibir tantos, Ann esta very Happy por eso TT-TT.

¿La espera valió la pena oO?, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O?, o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT.

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-nUU

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESPERO QUE PASEN UNAS FELICES FIESTAS RODEADOS DE SUS FAMILIAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide deseándoles lo mejor

Ann Saotomo n---n

"_**¿CREES QUE ME CONOCES?, PIENSALO DE NUEVO"**_


	4. ¿POR QUE ME CAUSAS TANTOS PROBLEMAS?

�¡KONICHIWA n0n! n—n Ne me extrañaron…(silencio absoluto)…��UU porque no me sorprende, además deben estar molestos por mi demora n-nUU, supongo que las excusas no sirven de mucho n-nUU, de todas formas lo intentare u-u…¡Estoy estudiando de lunes a domingo TT-TT¿Quién va poder mantener sus Fic actualizados TT0TT, las tareas, los exámenes, todo eso no me a dejado dormir TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Pero Wueno eso a ustedes no les debe importar ¿cierto? n-nUU, como sea u-u, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, todos sus derechos reservados, pero si me perteneciera HIEI seria MÍO, MÍO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ…pero como no u-u.

¿Homo fóbicos oO que hacen aquí? Advertencia de Yaoi Ne u-u, KuramaxHiei n—n.

CAPITULO CUARTO¿POR QUÉ ME CAUSAS TANTOS PROBLEMAS?

Muy bien Koenma, explícanos que pasa-

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al Makia, y ahora todos se encontraban reunidos esperando por las palabras del hijo de Enma-sama, el cual se mantenía muy serio, teniendo su mirada fija en el escritorio.

Bueno verán…- dijo mientras se paraba- Se tratan de "Coleccionistas"

¿Coleccionistas?- repitió Kuwabara a lo que Koenma asintió- ¿Son como esas personas que cazan animales, y luego las cuelgan el las salas de sus casas?

Si, más o menos- prosiguió- En realidad son un grupo muy selecto, demonios y humanos, les gusta obtener piezas únicas e invaluables.

Ya¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunto Yusuke- Es decir el único aquí que podría considerarse diferente seria Kurama, él puede transformarse en un Youko

Kurama que estaba parado a un lado de Hiei, se sintió incomodo de ser repentinamente el centro de atención. Su apariencia había vuelto a ser la de Shuichi Minamino, cosa que ya comenzaba a poner algo paranoicos a los demás, eso de estar cambiando constantemente los ponía un poco nerviosos, pues a pesar de que ambos eran el mismo ser, tenían un comportamiento distinto.

El tema de Kurama lo trataremos mas adelante- dijo Koenma- No crean que no me e dado cuenta de la aparición de Youko Kurama por voluntad propia.

El mencionado solo pudo sonreír, ante la mirada analítica y algo dudosa de los demás, aunque ciertamente no sabía que iba a responderles cuando preguntaran, ni el mismo sabia porque aprecia el zorro plateado.

"El ultimo robo"

Bien, ya sabia porque regreso, el problema era saber que quería robar.

Continuemos- dijo Koenma juntando las manos- Verán, existe un mito, como ya sabrán las lagrimas de las Koorimes son muy valiosas….

�¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE PLANEAN SECUESTRAR A YUKINA OTRA VEZ!-

Kuwabara- llamo Botan tratando que este se calmara.

¡No lo permitiré, YO el gran Kazuma Kuwabara siempre protegeré a la linda Yukina!

Kuwabara ��- volvió a llamar Botan

¡Porque el poder del amor nadie lo vence WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_**PUM**_

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Kuwabara en el suelo, y con un gran chichón en la cabeza, todo producto del "leve" golpe propiciado por Yusuke.

¡guarda silencio!- ordeno el detective ya cansado de las palabras inoportunas de su amigo.

Gracias ��- dijo Koenma- Como decía, existe un mito, una fuente que proporcionaría joyas mas valiosas que las producidas por las Koorime

�¿Mas valioso que sus lagrimas!- indago con curiosidad Botan

Hiei se movió un poco, esa charla no le gustaba, no cuando se trataba de él de quien hablaban.

Las lagrimas negras- concluyo Koenma- Nunca se han visto

¿Entonces como saben que existen?- dijo Botan

Muy buena pregunta, cosa que logro que las miradas volvieran a recaer en el niño al frente de ellos.

Se hizo un largo silencio, todos ansiosos por las ultima palabra, donde Koenma mantenía una expresión seria, y pensativa.

No se-

Aunque eso no era precisamente lo que esperaban oír.

�¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES¿QUÉ CLASE DE INFORMACIÓN ES ESA!- exigió saber Yusuke golpeando con fuerza el escritorio de Koenma haciendo saltar los papeles que en este se encontraban.

�¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE YO SEPA DE DONDE SACARON ESA IDEA!

¡TÚ ERES EL PRÍNCIPE DEL MAKIA¡DEBERÍAS SABER!

¡PUES PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, SI CADA DEMONIO QUE TRAMARA ALGO VIERA HASTA MI OFICINA PARA INFORMARME SOBRE SU PLAN MALIGNO HARÍA MAS FÁCIL MI TRABAJO ¿SABES!

Y demás cosas así se escucharon, mientras que Botan intentaba detenerlos, cosa que parecía no funcionar.

Por su parte Kurama sonreía divertido de ver la escena, no conocía a nadie que se hubiera atrevido a hablarse así a Koenma, no importaba que este pareciera un niño, y si alguien se atrevía terminaba en alguno de los infiernos, claro a excepción de Yusuke.

Vio con detenimiento a los demás, donde Kuwabara intentaba mantenerse a distancia, quizás no deseaba uno de los "amigables" golpes del detective.

Fue entonces que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que Hiei se alejaba, ya dispuesto a marcharse.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto logrando que el Youkai se detuviera.

Hiei suspiro algo aburrido, ir hasta ese lugar fue una perdida de tiempo, no le habían dicho nada que ya no supiera, o que no pudiera saber, era muy bueno consiguiendo información cuando se lo proponía.

Mukuro- dijo con sencillez

"Oh claro, Mukuro", pensó con simpleza Kurama, ya anteriormente Hiei le había dicho al Youko que quería ir donde ella, fue justo en ese momento en que volvió a ser Shuichi, y no pregunto mas, no tenia una razón para hacerlo.

Al ver que ya no diría nada mas, Hiei se iba a disponer a continuar con su camino, mas le fue impedido por las palabras de Koenma.

Bueno, como iba diciendo- dijo sin darse cuenta que el Youkai se estaba yendo- Estos coleccionistas, buscan cosas únicas y….

Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros- interrumpió Yusuke

¡Yusuke!- le regaño Botan- Al menos deja que el señor Koenma termine de hablar.

El detective se cruzo de brazos en una actitud un tanto infantil, muy característica en él, viendo hacia otro lugar. Y lo que menos se hubiera esperado fuera que Koenma sonriera, casi hasta daba miedo.

Te equivocas Yusuke- dijo- En realidad si tiene mucho que ver contigo

�¿Por qué teníamos que venir todos!- se quejo Kuwabara mientras caminaba por el espeso bosque.

Cállate, nadie te obligo a venir- le regaño Yusuke

¡todavía que me tomo la molestia de venir para ayudarte y así me tratas Urameshi!-

Pronto la discusión sin sentido se escucho a lo largo del bosque, mientras que Kurama sonreía divertido.

Se suponía que iban hacia el lugar donde estaban los coleccionistas, prácticamente estaban entrando en sus territorios, y lo único que hacían esos dos era gritan.

Idiotas- murmuro por lo bajo Hiei

Lo único que les hacia falta era un letrero de luces que dijera "AQUÍ ESTAMOS, ATAQUEN" que parte de discreción, no entendían. Y no es que le molestara pelear contra algunos demonios, lo que le molestaba era el escándalo que armaban por nada.

Bueno ya cálmense n-nUU- pidió Kurama amablemente, o lo siguiente que se vería será el despliegue de poder espiritual.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se dieron la espalda, haciendo que Kurama sonriera, era divertido verlos así.

¿Bueno y por donde vamos?- pregunto Yusuke

�¿No sabes donde estamos!- dijo Kuwabara.

�¿Y como quieres que sepa, yo no entiendo las indicaciones de Koenma!

Y empezaron de nuevo, algo que hizo a Kurama suspirar, viendo a Hiei, él parecía algo fastidiado, e inmediatamente desapareció al subirse a un alto árbol, perdiéndose entre las gruesas ramas. No demoro mucho, al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba de vuelta en el suelo.

Hay un camino un poco mas adelante- informo- Y a lo lejos se ve una mansión, esta protegida, y los alrededores están atestados de demonios, el mejor camino es ese.

Concluyo señalando el camino a seguir, logrando parar momentáneamente la discusión de sus otros dos compañeros.

¿Y porque deberíamos hacerte caso enano?- pregunto Kuwabara simplemente por llevarle la contraria- Yo creo que el mejor camino es ese.

Hiei se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda para ir por donde había dicho, hablando con tranquilidad y con cierta burla.

En esa dirección hay un gran Ogro y un pantano, los Ogros son algo violentos, te recomiendo que seas rápido, o te mueres.

Nos vemos Kuwabara- dijo Yusuke

Cuídate- le secundo Kurama

El pelinaranja se quedo de una sola pieza, sintiendo como el viento lo golpeaba fuertemente, para luego gritar un 'ESPERENME' y salir detrás de ellos.

Mientras el detective y su compañero discutían sobre la estupidez del último, Kurama decidió alejarse un poco, caminando al lado del Youkai, o estaba seguro de que terminaría involucrado.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a sus compañeros para luego ver por donde iban, sin embargo de un momento a otro se encontró observando a Hiei, siempre tan indiferente, tan distante, como si fuera inalcanzable, no por su poder, sino por su forma de ser.

¿Qué?- pregunto el Youkai al sentir la mirada de Kurama en él.

Nada- dijo Kurama- Como pensé que tenias mucha prisa en ir con Mukuro no te quedarías.

Perfecto eso sonó como un reclamo, y al fin y al cabo a él¿que le importaba si Hiei quería ir con ella, nada, no le importaba, después de todo era su vida, que hiciera lo que quisiera…a él no le importaba si prefería ir con Mukuro.

Su castillo queda de paso- se limito a decir- Además es mejor acabar con esto de una vez.

En eso tenia razón, pero había algo que no concordaba, como había dicho Yusuke¿Cómo sabían que las lagrimas de Hiei se convertirían en las piedras negras, para ello el Youkai tuvo que llorar, y preguntarle a si había llorado era como no preguntar, pues el demonio de fuego no le diría algo así.

_**PUM **_

Tanto Hiei como Kurama giraron para ver como atrás de ellos Kuwabara estaba tirado en el suelo y el detective a su lado, ambos lo observaron, y este se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que él no había hecho nada.

Auch- se quejo Kuwabara- Eso dolió

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Yusuke colocándose de cuclillas al lado de su amigo.

Algo me golpeo la cabeza- dijo sobándose la parte afectada- ¡Fue eso!

Déjame ver.

Yusuke recogió lo que el otro señalaba, lo observo durante un rato para luego soltarlo bruscamente.

Esa cosa me mordió- dijo sujetando su mano para ver si le había sacado sangre

Fue Kurama el que se acerco para ver, no era prudente que algo del Makia te mordiera, no si lo que se tenía planeado es vivir.

¿Un murciélago?- señalo Kuwabara a la criatura ahora muerta.

Eso parece- dijo Kurama

¿Y porque se murió?- pregunto Yusuke viendo que su mano no tenia nada

Seguramente tu sangre lo enveneno Urameshi-

Cállate idiota, no ves que no me hizo nada-

Kurama suspiro, ante la nueva discusión, y se alejo para estar de nuevo al lado de Hiei, cualquier cosa con tal de no escuchar.

Muévanse, tenemos que avanzar antes del anochecer- dijo Hiei

Todo seria mucho mas fácil si ellos no discutieran tanto, podrían avanzar mas rápido, y él podría ir con Mukuro, pero claro, todo era culpa de Koenma, si se hubiera quedado callado tan solo un rato, quizás y hasta hubiera alcanzado a salir.

FLASH BACK

¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto Yusuke

Pues veras, un detective espiritual puede resultar una presa bastante atractiva para cualquiera.

Fue ahí donde las facultades mentales de Yusuke se detuvieron, y lentamente fue encajando la situación, por eso atacaron a Keiko, para llamarlo a él, sabia que ira por la joven.

Quieres decir…

Así es Yusuke- interrumpió Koenma- También te buscan a ti, y a menos que quieras esperar a que te encuentren sugiero que los busquen antes de que alguien salga lastimado

Fin Flash Back

Dos minutos, solo pedía dos minutos de silencio para poder salir e irse por su cuenta, pero no, tenían que andar todos juntos.

Mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir numerosas presencias, paro de caminar tan repentinamente como los otros, y sin la necesidad de hablar todos observaron recelosos los alrededores, atentos de algún sonido inusual, siendo el viento chocando contra los árboles la única cosa audible.

Todo sucumbió ante el silencio, y el pequeño grupo no hizo sino acercarse, en la única forma de protección que conocían pues no sabían que era lo que los asechaba.

Pronto de entre los arbustos fueron saliendo numerosas arañas mucho más grandes que ellos, con sus afiladas y puntiagudas patas negras.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraban rodeados, solo un pequeño círculo los separaba, pues entre los árboles había muchas más.

Ahora seria mucho más fácil andar separados, pues así no sabrían a quien seguir, cosa que se entendió fácilmente, y ya pronto cada uno salio en dirección distinta, destruyendo a cualquiera de los demonios que intentaban detenerlos y que al mismo tiempo los seguían.

No era prudente armar un alboroto en territorio enemigo, cuando se suponía que venían de incógnito, aunque puede que la presencia de las arañas se deba a las discusiones de Yusuke y Kuwabara, el Youkai frunció molesto el ceño ante este pensamiento, y siguió acabando con todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino.

Destrozando, cortando, y despedazando así era como Hiei escuchaba esos horribles chillidos, aunque no le daba mayor importancia, solo termino con unas cuantas mas para luego ocultarse entre los árboles, dejando que sus persecutores siguieran de largo.

Observo de reojo como las filas de arañas seguían como un ejército, no era su idea estarse escondiendo, pero debía ser prudente, tomarlos por sorpresa y acabar con todos de un solo golpe sin que se dieran cuenta de que fue lo que ocurrió.

Sonrió maliciosamente, mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la presencia de Kurama, lo observo pues el antiguo Youko estaba a pocos metros suyos, él peleaba y utilizaba su látigo de rosa, alejándolos sin problema, sin embargo algo no estaba bien.

El número de arañas aumentaba y Hiei se estaba impacientando por la calma con la que Kurama manejaba las cosas, así que ya harto salio a ayudarlo.

¿Hiei?- dijo un tanto sorprendido Kurama al no haber sentido la presencia de este.

Pronto el pasto se encontraba lleno de sangre viscosa de color verde, y restos de miembros desunidos a los cuerpos, patas por allí, cabezas por halla.

Vamos- dijo Kurama sujetando la mano del Youkai, ocultándose entre los árboles al oír nuevamente que se acercaban.

Kurama jalo a su compañero hasta un robusto tronco de árbol, donde lo arrincono contra este, mientras observaba a las arañas acercarse. Eso era algo que hizo sentir incomodo a Hiei, estaban demasiado cerca, por ello intento alejarse, pegando totalmente su espalda contra la madera.

Pasaron algunos minutos y las arañas aun no se iban, examinaban todo con sus numerosos ojos, mas hubo que llamo la atención de Kurama así que bajo su mirada para darse cuenta en la forma que tenia encerrado a Hiei, donde sus brazos se encontraban recargados contra el tronco del árbol, y a cada lado de la cabeza del Youkai, quien no decía nada, solo mantenía su mirada en algún punto de la nada.

Realmente quiso apartarse, o eso pensaba, pues su cuerpo no obedecía, y sus funciones mentales dejaron de funcionar en cuanto Hiei alzo su mirada, permitiéndole apreciar tan hipnotizantes ojos carmín, como el fuego.

Tu poder espiritual- murmuro Hiei interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Esta mas bajo

¿Ah¿Qué?- pregunto Kurama sin comprender

Hn, que tu poder espiritual disminuyo- repitió con simpleza

Oh si, ya lo sabia

Esa no era la respuesta que Hiei esperaba, pues frunció el seño, lo único que hacia sin la necesidad de hablar era preguntar el '¿Por qué?'

Estar cambiado consume mucha de mi energía-

No te transformes- sugirió Hiei desviando su mirada para ver a las arañas.

No es tan fácil- respondió Kurama sonriendo por la ocurrencia del Youkai, si pudiera evitarlo no se transformaría en Youko

Hn

¿Por qué la pregunta Youkai¿acaso te molesta que aparezca?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Hiei giro al escuchar ese tono de voz ligeramente cambiado, Kurama se había inclinado un poco mas, asegurándose de que no podría escapar, donde lo único que vio fue un par de ojos dorados, mas seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de Shuichi Minamino exactamente igual a la primera vez.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto indiferentemente Hiei haciendo que el zorro se encogiera de hombros

Nada en especial, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, robar.

Hiei lo observo con cierta incredulidad, y es que en la mitad del bosque no había nada valioso, o que él creyera útil para el selectivo Youko.

Entonces vete a robar, no necesito que me distraigan cuando nos están rodeando-

El zorro se inclino un poco mas sobre Hiei, presionando su cuerpo deliberadamente para poder asomarse por un lado del árbol y ver las pocas arañas que aun rondaban a unos cuantos metros.

No nos van a encontrar-

Hn esas palabras no el gustaron nada al Youkai, pues tenían cierto tinte malicioso y algo lujurioso, tan usual en el zorro pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente al venir de los labios de Shuichi, se movió ya dispuesto a alejarse, y no le sorprendió demasiado cuando esto no le fue permitido.

Deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos- dijo Hiei- Si quiere ve y roba, pero a mi déjame tranquilo.

Un juego, así era como tomaba los acercamientos del zorro, quien le sonrió y se inclino un poco mas.

Todo lo que hago tiene que ver contigo Youkai, así que va tocar aguantarme-

No tengo que hacer nada que tú digas-

La sonrisa del Youko se expandió, inclinándose hasta que sus labios apenas rozaban los de Hiei, y es que era esa actitud inquebrantable e inmutable la que tanto le llamaba la atención, nunca se mostró nervioso con su presencia, no como normalmente ocurría con otros seres, los cuales quedaban prendados de su apariencia.

¿Sabes porque puedo transformarme cuando lo desee?

Ahora el zorro tenia toda la atención de Hiei, quien se veía muy interesado por sus palabras, así que presiono un poco mas su cuerpo contra el contrario, anulando cualquier espacio existente.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Hiei ante el silencio del zorro, y es que entre mas rápido hablara mas rápido podría alejarlo, cosa que sabia bastante bien el Youko, pues ante el mas mínimo rechazo no diría nada, simple y puro chantaje.

Existe una conexión- dijo el Youko tomando a Hiei por su mentón alzándolo para ver directamente esos llamativos ojos carmín- Por un leve momento Shuichi inconscientemente desea que aparezca

Hiei frunció ligeramente el ceño, así que el mismo pelirrojo le permitía al zorro aparecer, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y estuvo a punto de decir algo, mas fue interrumpido por las palabras del Youko.

¿recuerdas que yo no hago favores gratis?-

No me has hecho ningún favor- inquirió Hiei fríamente, tratando de alejarse

Información Youkai, no se da gratis

Yo te la pedí-

Era inútil, y lo sabia, fue como la vez que el zorro lo ayudo, esa vez tampoco le importo que no le hubiera pedido su ayuda, pero es que Hiei no podía permitir que cada vez que el zorro quisiera lo estuviera tocando, ni mucho menos besando.

Y antes de poder pensar con coherencia sentía el tan conocido roce de los labios de Kurama contra los suyos, aun sin llegarse a besar, mas era totalmente diferente cuando tenia la apariencia de su amigo, en cierta forma se sentía algo nervioso.

_**PPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Ambos se separaron adbrutamente, viendo como en una parte del bosque salía humo, y más cerca de ese lugar se sentían las presencias de Yusuke y Kuwabara.

¿Kurama?- llamo Hiei al ver como su amigo también lo observaba

Lo siento- dijo Kurama alejándose por completo

El Jagashi no pudo sino murmurar algo molesto, esos cambios de personalidad en Kurama lo iban a volver loco.

No mediaron con ninguna otra palabra, ya que ambos habían comenzado correr por el bosque. Kurama iba justo al lado de Hiei, y como ya era habitual en el zorro desaparecía justo cuando iba a besar al Koorime, algo que no tendría importancia si él quisiera alejarse, pero no era así…todo lo contrario quería sentirlo mas cerca.

Había despertado cuando sintió ese inquisitivo roce, y no le molesto en absoluto inclinarse un poco más para poder probar los entreabiertos labios de su compañero, pues el nunca había besado a Hiei directamente, siempre había sido por intermedio del zorro.

�¡Hiei, Kurama!- llamo el detective.

Se detuvieron al ver como Yusuke y Kuwabara se encontraban parados entre los cadáveres de lo que alguna vez pudo ser llamado una araña.

No deberían llamar tanto la atención- dijo Kurama

No fue mi culpa- se defendió Yusuke- Kuwabara fue el que causo este desastre.

Pero acabe con las arañas- agrego Kuwabara.

¡Y de paso con la mitad del bosque!- regaño Yusuke

Pero acabe con las arañas- rectifico Kuwabara.

Hiei reviso los alrededores con su mirada, mientras le oía murmurar algo así como 'porque me molesto' a Yusuke, lo mas probable es que con su imprudencia halla atraído la atención de mas demonios.

Y no se equivoco, pues las ramas de los árboles se movieron violentamente, y el silencio se hizo entre ellos, dejando únicamente que el viento golpeara contra sus cuerpos, silbando entre el bosque.

Vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí- se le escucho decir a una chillona voz- Dos de las presas mas buscadas del Makia

Yusuke y Hiei no pudieron sino fruncir molestos el ceño ante el calificativo, y por las palabras llenas de burla, mezcladas con arrogancia.

Así será mucho mas fácil, me evitan buscarlos-

�¿Por qué te escondes! Si te ocultas no podrás atraparnos- inquirió Yusuke cansado de no saber de donde provenía esa estridente voz, la cual resonaba en todas las direcciones.

Permanecieron en silencio, más en cuanto aumento el movimiento en las ramas de los árboles.

Una figura salía de los árboles, un ser oscuro, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna; no pudieron sino retroceder unos pasos, en cuanto una pata negra se coloco a pocos metros, mientras que lentamente el resto del cuerpo se fue haciendo visible.

¿Otra araña?- dijo Kuwabara como sino fuera la gran cosa.

Si era otra araña, pero esta era mucho más grande que las anteriores, y gozaba de un alto poder espiritual, su color mucho más negro que las anteriores, y de sus colmillos escurría un líquido viscoso que al hacer contacto con el suelo lentamente iba consumiendo el pasto…ácido quizás.

Puede que sea solo una araña- agrego- Pero no vengo sola

Oh esa no podía ser buena señal, y parecía increíble ver como las demás salían, casi como al principio, solo que esta vez había más.

Se acercaron demasiado rápido, por lo que Yusuke y los otros se dispersaron, saltando en direcciones contrarias, sin embargo esta vez no había a donde ir, ya que grandes y pegajosas telañaras se extendían entre los árboles.

El youkai saco su espada, corto unas cuantas arañas en mil pedazos, donde los miembros separados del los velludos cuerpos caían y se retorcían en el suelo, hasta finalmente quedar inertes. Hiei solo defendía, aun no podía efectuar un ataque para deshacerse de sus enemigos, simplemente no le daban tiempo.

Dio un rápido vistazo a los demás, y hubo algo que le llamo la atención, Kurama parecía no haberse dado cuenta de oscuro ser que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Quiso llamarlo, pero las arañas lo atacaban tan seguidamente que se le dificultaba centrarse en las dos cosas.

Gruño molesto, y mato una mas, para saltar y colocarse detrás del pelirrojo, empujándolo para tener mas espacio y librarse de lo que ahora parecía ser una plaga, pues llegaban tantas daban la impresión de que nunca se iban a acabar.

¡HIEI!

El problema es que no fue lo suficientemente rápido, en una fracción de segundo bajo la guardia, cosa que fue aprovechada para el ataque que lo lanzo lejos, llevándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero que demo…

Dijo Hiei mas la risa estridente de la araña mayor le hizo observarla, pues esta se había movido un poco.

Te darás cuenta Youkai que nuestra telaraña es muy resistente, no podrás quitártela- se burlo- Ahora eres una presa fácil.

Efectivamente eso fue que le lanzaron, una delgada pero dura telaraña, la cual había inmovilizado sus manos, donde el delgado hilo envolvía parte su espalda y el pecho, dejando que sus brazos quedaran contra este.

Las arañas se fueron acercando, por lo que se pudo de pie sin dudarlo, vio su espada, estaba lejos, la había soltado cuando lo atacaron, así que frunció molesto el ceño, todo esto le molestaba. Lo único que pudo hacer fue moverse de un lado a otro tan rápidamente como solo él sabe hacerlo, cosa que logro confundirlas.

Paro en cuanto se sintió seguro, Yusuke y Kurama estaban cerca, mientras que Kuwabara intentaba abrirse paso entre las telarañas de los árboles, queriendo abrir una senda para poder salir de ese lugar.

No intenten escapar, se darán cuenta de que tarde o temprano terminaran bajo nuestro control- río la araña

No me subestimes- aclaro Hiei- Esto no representa ningún problema para mi.

Lentamente comenzó a concentrar su poder espiritual, algo que le tomaba un poco de tiempo, si es que no quería quemar todo el bosque, tenia que moderar su poder, cosa que no le importaría si Yusuke y los demás no estuvieran ahí, todo por ese estupido sentimiento de camaradería, inútiles sentimientos de Nigen, pero si les hacia algo, seria nuevamente uno de los delincuentes del Makia, y ya había hecho mucho para quitarse ese titulo como para venir a tirarlo todo a la basura por un simple demonio.

Las arañas retrocedieron asustadas al sentir un aumento repentino en la temperatura, demasiado caliente para su gusto.

Aunque lo siguiente que ocurrió no pudo ser comprendido muy bien por Hiei, ya que sin saber como ni cuando, Yusuke ya estaba parado al frente suyo, y sin previo aviso lo jalo…cosa que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar en cuanto sintió una leve presión en sus labios…un beso…�¿Yusuke lo estaba besando!

O.O

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, y no solo él, Kurama y Kuwabara no cabían de la impresión. Cuando su cerebro finalmente pudo reaccionar, y mandar ordenes de separarse, se dio cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no había notado….

….no podía moverse.

Esa leve presión en sus labios, y el cabello negro del detective haciéndole cosquillas en su rostro le hicieron perder la noción de lo que ocurría, se sentía aturdido, extraño.

¡Urameshi¿que diablos haces!- exclamo Kuwabara finalmente reaccionando, y es que al estar solo Kurama y él defendiendo se estaba volviendo algo tedioso.

Mas no hubo reacción de Yusuke, el simplemente sostenía con suavidad a Hiei por los hombros uniendo mas sus labios, los otros dos se encontraban un poco mas lejos, por lo que no podían acercarse, pues las arañas no lo permitían.

Kuwabara busco algo que les ayudara a llegar hasta sus amigos, y su mirada se detuvo en Kurama, el tenia una expresión extraña, una que no podía ser descifrada¿acaso estaba enojado?

Ataquen ahora que están distraídos mis hijos- ordeno la gran araña.

¡Cuidado!- exclamo Kuwabara al ver que se dirigían a sus desprevenidos compañeros.

Finalmente Yusuke dejo a Hiei, sin soltar sus hombros observo a sus enemigos acercarse con rapidez y furia. Kurama lo miro, el detective se debía diferente, aunque a esa distancia no podía asegurar nada.

¡Rei Gan!

Simple y sencillo, la mitad de la arañas desaparecieron, aunque fue mas la impresión de la relativa facilidad con la que las elimino que otra cosa, cuando tan solo hace un momento, Yusuke tenia los mismos problemas que ellos para deshacerse de sus enemigos, y es que él tampoco quería destruir el bosque solo por exaltarse un poco en la pelea.

Kurama observo al discípulo de Genkai, y sucesivamente a Hiei, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el primero desviaba su atención del campo de batalla para mirar al Youkai directamente a los ojos e inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo. Apretó con fuerza el látigo de rosa y se dispuso a defenderse, apartando momentáneamente su atención de ambos jóvenes.

"¿Te molesta?"

No, no había una razón para molestarse, después de todo eran ellos, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, y Kurama ataco con mas fuerza, no era de su incumbencia. Murmuro por lo bajo y mato una araña, a este paso él solo iba a acabar con todas; después de todo ¿Por qué abría de molestarse? Es decir solo se estaban besando en frente suyo, nada importante, solo era un beso.

Para ese entonces Hiei ya no sabia que hacer, su cuerpo no respondía y se sentía cansado, lo único que sentía era el delicado movimiento de los labios de Yusuke sobre los suyos, no entendía que hacia el pelinegro, era como si le robara la energía, pero él no tenia la capacidad de hacer eso…¿o si?

�¿Qué demonios hacen!- exclamo Kuwabara en cuanto sintió el poder el Youkai de fuego aumentar.

Todo a su paso se incendio, el calor que se sentía era demasiado, pero no era algo que Hiei pudiera controlar, pues de un momento a otro todo su poder espiritual fue expulsado acabando así con las arañas restantes.

Fue el sonido de la mas grande el que les hizo observar como morían, ese horrible chillido al ser consumidas vivas por las mortíferas llamas negras. Donde Kurama y Kuwabara no tuvieron más opción que apartarse antes de que ellos también fueran alcanzados por el fuego.

Hiei sentía los ojos pesados, y sus piernas no parecían soportar por mucho tiempo su propio peso, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareado; y la poca resistencia que intentaba poner para evitar a Yusuke se vinieron abajo en cuanto la lengua de este se abrió paso por sus entreabiertos labios, deslizándose lentamente por su húmeda boca, tocando, y probando todo a su paso, acariciando con su lengua la de Hiei, logrando que este se estremeciera.

Sus fuerzas disminuyeron, y de no ser por el atrevido joven que lo besaba hubiera caído al suelo, pues este lo sostuvo firmemente cuando con sus manos rodeo la espalda del Youkai, mientras que este cerraba lentamente los ojos, ya demasiado cansado, sintiendo el cuerpo de pelinegro contra el suyo, y el tan atrevido beso que roba todo el aire que intentaba mandar a sus pulmones.

De un momento a otro el contacto comenzó a hacer algo un poco mas atrevido, el detective jalo al Hiei para profundizar mucho mas el beso, y una de las manos que descansaba en la espalda del Youkai fue bajando por donde no debería, justo donde la espalda…deja de ser espalda.

Yusuke se separo, para luego pasar su aliento caliente por el cuello de Hiei, estremeciéndolo por la cercanía, donde en ese estado de semiinconsciencia el Koorime sintió sus sentidos advertirle peligro por la cercanía, así que dificultosamente lo vio de reojo.

"…un vampiro"

CONTINUARA:

ñ0ñ WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA cof, cof, cof, ��UU tendré que mejorarlo, a que no se esperaban a que ocurriera eso ñ-ñ YusukexHiei n—n, Ne variar de pareja no le hace daño a nadie u.u, y no es para que se preocupen oO, esto sigue siendo un KuramaxHiei n—n, yo solo hice un ligero y pequeñísimo cambio n-nUU.

Pero como se darán cuenta este capitulo esta raro oO, (como todo lo que escribo TT.TT), y en verdad lamento la demora n-nUU.

Dejando de lado, contestare los hermosos º.º preciosos º-º y encantadores º�º Reviewers �¡SIII REVIEWERS n.n REVIEWERS n0n!

**_DOMINIC: _**¡Hello Dominic-san n—n! Contestando sus preguntas o-o espero que todavía no se haya muerto por tener que esperar n-nUU lamento mucho la demora n-nUU; no se cuantos episodios habrá u.u, quizás unos 10 o 12 n-n, y si habrá Lemon oO pues si n—n si habr�, ya me decidí n—n; me alegro que le guste el Fic n.n solo espero que le siga gustando -.- pero no pido milagros Ne TT.TT; bye y cuídese Dominic-san n-n

**_NIZZA MINAMINO: _**¡Hi Nizza-san n-n! Ne me alegro le guste el Fic n—n, no creo que a Kurama le moleste demasiado que el Youko lo deje en esas situaciones n.n, yo no me enojaría n—n, lo que quiere el zorro lo dejare por el momento a su imaginación n-n, pues estoy segura de que ya tiene una idea n.n, Gomen por la demora u-u, y gracias por el mensaje, bye y cuídese.

**_AELITA: _**Ne Gomen Nasai por la demora Aelita-san TT.TT, lamento mucho que quitaran sus Fic de su cuenta o-o espero ya haya arreglado eso, yo también me enojaría si algo así me sucediera ��; Ne volviendo al Fic n-nUU, me alegro le guste Aelita-san, ya con el pasar del Fic se dará cuenta que quiere el Youko ñ-ñ aunque como usted dice ya tener una idea oO vamos a ver si coincide Ne n—n; Bye y cuídese.

**_SUISHO HARUKA: _**¡Hello Suisho-san! Ne si antes perdió el hilo de la historia por mi demora o-o ahora se le habrá olvidado absolutamente todo TT.TT, Gomen Nasai por la demora TT-TT, espero le guste el capitulo Suisho-san n—n, bye y cuídese.

**_ITZEL: _**¡HI n-n! gracias por desear que me mejorara Itzel-san n—n (una de las pocas personas que se preocupo por mi salud TT.TT) Ne le agradezco por pensar que mi Fic es interesante n—n (espero no cambie de opinión oÔ), y por pensar que soy buena escritora n—n, ojala le guste el capitulo Itzel-san, bye y cuídese.

**_ZEN/KURAI KURAYAMI KAGE: _**Ya anteriormente me había disculpado con usted por mi tardanza n-nUU, y una vez mas Gomen Nasai por la demora; Yo también me hubiera llevado a Hiei así como estaba º-º pero creo que al Youkai no le hubiera gustado de a mucho n-nUU; una de las cosa que mas me gusta es ver a Hiei de Uke ºº así que por eso no se preocupe Zen-san, espero le guste el capitulo Ne n-n, bye y cuídese.

**_ALEX-WIND:_** Ne Alex-san o-o al final vera usted la explicación de la palabra "san" la cual no tiene que ver de que sexo sea n-nUU, es solo una forma de respeto n-n; cambiando de tema, me alegro le guste el Fic n—n. ¿No le cae bien Mukuro Oô¿Por qué o-o? sinceramente nunca la vi en la serie n-nUU, así que no se como sea ella n-nUU, lo que se lo he leído por Internet n-nUU; lamento que le quitaran sus Fic o-o, aunque creo que ya soluciono eso ¿cierto oO, no puedo asegurarlo porque por el momento estoy sin Internet TT.TT (exactamente hace dos meses ��UU los café Internet no son baratos ¿sabe? u.u o por lo menos no cuando se entra tanto n-nUU) La comprendo cuando dice que es muy feo que le quiten sus Fic u.u yo no pude escribir durante esos dos meses porque mi computador murió cuando no ��) me lo devolvieron pero no funciona el Internet TT.TT; bueno bye y cuídese Ne n-n

**_GADISS: _**Gomen Nasai por la demora Gadiss-san u.u, espero que este capitulo también le guste, y si no pues…TT.TT. No se si la espera valió la pena o-o en especial con esto tan raro que estoy haciendo u-u, le agradezco su Reviewer n—n Bye y cuídese Gadiss-san n-n

**_FLORCHI:_** Ne a mi no me sacas de la idea de que es una injusticia Florchi-chan ��, solo me descuide un poquito u.u y ya Hiei es tuyo TT.TT, aunque no creo que al Youko le agrade mucho eso oO, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo pasado amiga n-n, aunque no se este u.u esta mucho mas raro, incluso para mi O.O, pero ya que n-nUU, siempre he dicho que escribo extraño, así que no me asombra del todo u.u; Ya vi que actualizaste Ne n-n y si no estoy mal ya te deje un Reviewer ¿Cierto oO, bueno en todo caso Bye y cuídate Ne n-n

**_KARAKURAMA: _**¡Hello Kara-san n-n! Ne me alegra que me siga escribiendo n-n,

**_WINDY: _**¡Hello Windy-san n-n! Ne Gomen Nasai por la demora u.u, espero que aun no se haya muerto de curiosidad O.o, y me alegro mucho que le guste mi Fic n—n, concuerdo con usted cuando dice que Hiei se ve muy lindo así ingenuo º.º simplemente Kawaii Ne n0n; no se si la espera valió la pena oÔ, y espero le guste el capitulo tan raro u.u; bueno gracias por su Reviewer Bye y cuídese n-n

TT-TT lindos, hermosos, encantadores, preciosos, mensajes que no dejan que el Fic se muera TT-TT, aunque ya deben estar molestos por mis retrasos n.nUU, y antes me disculpe, ahora lo vuelvo a hacer �¡GOMEN NASAI POR LA PROLONGADA DEMORA! Se hace lo que se puede Ne u.u

Lo que me sorprende son los mensajes oO, nunca pensé recibir mas que el capitulo anterior o.Ô, Ann esta very Happy por eso TT-TT, ya que muchas personas apoyan las locuras de Ann nn, aunque no se si eso sea recomendable O.O

Bueno pasando a otro tema u.u, quería explicar lo que significa la palabra "san" para que luego no digan que para que no digan que esta niña loca les estaba diciendo quien sabe que u.u­­; eso solo es una forma de respeto n-n porque existen varias: Dono (muy, pero muy formal) sama (Muy formal) san (formal) Kun (medio formal, mas que todo usada con los chicos) chan (informal, para las personas de mucha confianza) n-n eso es todo espero que le halla quedado claro.

¿La espera valió la pena oO¿demasiado aburrido O.O, o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT, manden sugerencias o lo que se les ofrezca ya que me interesa saber su opinión

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-nUU

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"**_SINO CONOCEMOS LA VIDA¿POR QUÉ TEMERLE A LA MUERTE?_** "


	5. ESTO SOLO ME PASA A MI

¡No estaba muerta n0n! Aunque tampoco andaba de parranda ¬¬, yo aqui muriendome de preocupacion por los examenes finales TT.TT los cuales ya pronto acabaran n—n, claro que eso a ustedes no debe importarles ¿Cierto n-nUU?...(mirada de fans impacientes que esperaban la actualizacion ¬¬#)

Bueno todavia no me pueden matar por mis tardansas n-nUU, porque si lo hacen ¿quien actualiza el Fic oÔ?...como sea u.u, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, todos sus derechos reservados, pero si me perteneciera HIEI seria MÍO, MÍO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ…pero como no u-u.

¿Homo fóbicos oO que hacen aquí? Haber Ushale, Ushale Advertencia de Yaoi Ne u-u, KuramaxHiei n—n, luego no se quejen o.o

CAPITULO QUINTO: ESTO SOLO ME PASA A MI

_**CCCCCRRRRAAAAACCCCCHHHHHH**_

_**BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**_

.-¡¡AHÍ ESTAN!

Murmullos, explosiones y el retumbar de la tierra era perfectamene audible en cuanto el poder espitual chocaba contra esta.

.-¡Separence! ¡Nos veremos mas adelante!

Demonios atras, siguiendolos, demasido interesandos en la recompesa puesta en dos de ellos; claro que la carecia no se les veía fácil debido a los movimientos simples, sencillos, y efectuados con tanta precision y destreza que los llevo a dividirse intentado seguirles el paso.

El manto oscuro de la noche seria el aliado necesario para poder escabullirse sin ser vistos, pues el estar en terrenos enemigos los habia llevado a ser descubiertos...sin mencionar que parte del bosque se habia quemado, atrayendo la atencion de los guardias cercanos.

Las 4 siluetas se perdieron entre los arboles, desapareciendo en silencio, como si nunca hubieran estado ahi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pisadas amenazantes se escuchaban cerca, ahora gran parte del bosque estaba iluminado por algunas antorchas y demonios que escudrillaban entre la oscuridad en busca de algun sonido inusula que delatara la posicion de sus presas, las cuales los observaban.

.-Por ahora no nos veran Hiei

Comento el pelirrojo observando desde arriba de un frondoso árbol a mas de 2 docenas de demonios buscandolos, no es que les gustara la idea de estarse escondiendo, pero si actuaban con prudencia quizas lograria atrapar a lo "cazadores", antes de que los atraparan a ellos.

.-Por el momento debemos esperar- suspiro apoyandose contra el tronco- La mansion no esta tan lejos, con un poco de suerte podremos llegar esta misma noche.

Giro un poco para ver a su compañero, el Youkai de fuego estaba sentado en una gruesa rama, su respiracion estaba descontrolada, e intentaba hacerle llegar un poco de aire a sus pulmones, por lo que se inclino un poco para verlo mejor.

.-Hiei- llamo suavemente

El aludido reaccion al escuchar a su amigo, encontrando una mirada que no supo decifrar, pues era mitad preocupacion, y mitad molestia...¿estaria enojado?

.-Estoy bien..Kurama...yo solo...

Maldijo mentalmente su propia debilidad, y aun mas al escuchar su voz agitada, donde las palabras entrecortadas se perdian en el interior de sus labios.

Pero era comprensible debido a la perdida de su poder espiritual, todo por culpa del estupido detective...

.-No, no estas bien- afirmo Kurama

Hiei fruncio el ceño tratando de controlar su respiracion, pero el haber estado corriendo por mas de dos hora no le ayudaba...definitivamente no estaba en buenas condiciones, miren que cansarse con tan poco.

.-Eso no..importa- dijo con tono seco- Ahora no...importa

Pese a querer negar las palabras de Koorime, él tenia razon, por el momento no habia nada que Kurama pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, solo debia descansar un poco para recuperar fuerzas y luego esperar a que estuviera mas despejado para ir con Yusuke y Kuwabara.

"Yusuke"

Cerro los ojos y dejo de ver a Hiei, prestando atencion a las sombras que se movian por el suelo en un intento por localizarlos.

"Te molesta ese nombre"

Ya ni siquiera era una pregunta, y Kurama resoplo fastidado, pues siempre tenia un rotundo NO como respuesta, no tenia razon para molestarse...¿Cierto, aunque debia admitir que la llegada de Botan lo alivio mucho...La razon no la sabia ni le importaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**PPPPUUUUMMMMM**_

.-Hola n—n

Saludo cordialmente una joven peliazul despues de haber golpeado al detective con su remo, consiguiendo que este soltara al Youkai de fuego.

.-O.OUUU

Asi de facil resulto...donde Hiei callo al suelo pesadamente, incapaz de levantarse, demasiado cansado como para mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Lo primero que hizo Yusuke fue pararse, viendo a una joven peliazul, para luego centrar toda su atencion en el inconciente e indefenso Koorime...totalmente a su mereced, aunque antes de que pudiera moverse, vio su camino obstruido...alguien le impedia acercarse.

Kurama estaba parado a un lado de Hiei, y al parecer no pensaba moverse de ahi...aunque ese no seria un problema, lo quitaria de ahí por las buenas o por las malas.

.-Urameshi- llamo Kuwabara

El mencionado gruño por lo bajo y observo al dueño de la espada espiritu, quien parpadeo un par de veces algo confundido.

.-¿Por que tines los ojos rojos?

No hubo respuesta, el detective estaba centrado en un unico objetivo...el cual yacia en el pasto, sonrio maliciosamente, concentrando todo su poder espiritual en un unico ataque, haciendo retroceder a Kuwabara.

.-¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunto preocupado

Por su parte Kurama no se movio, fruncio molesto el ceño, dispuesto a defenderse en cuanto lo ameritara...y si llegaba el caso...atacaria.

_**PPPUUUMMMM**_

.-No hagas eso Yusuke- le regaño Botan golpeandolo de nuevo con su remo

.-¡Maldicion Botan deja de hacer eso!- exigio Yusuke para luego reaccionar...¿Que estaba haciendo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y en resumen eso fue lo que paso, la llegada de ella fue extrañamente oportuna; aunque ya deberian estar acostumbrados a que este tipo de cosas sucedieran, eso de que de un momento a otro estar al borde de la muerte...para que al siguiente esten conversando con Botan.

Claro que Yusuke no habia estado deacuerdo con esto, pues el "leve" golpe de Botan lo dejo con un GRAN chichon en la cabeza.

.-¡Kurama! ¡Vamos muevete!

.-Nani?

Hiei estaba a su lado, y al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos no se percato de que lo llamaba desde hace rato.

.-Ya nos vieron ¡vamos!- insistió

.-Pero tú...

Los murmullos de sus persecutores finalmente le llegaron a los oidos, y no es que quiciera hacer sentir inutil a Koorime, era solamente que ahora Hiei no era tan rapido, nesecitaba descansar o lo atraparian facilmente.

.-No importa ¡Vamos!

Gruño y cogio la mano de Kurama, jalandolo para caer al suelo...no le gustaba que lo vieran debil, pues él no lo era...sabia que el pelirrojo se preocupaba, pero ahora no queria saber nada de nadie..lo unico que tenia en mente era poder descansar, pues su cuerpo asi lo reclamaban, y era eso o caer desmayado.

Por su parte Kurama solo se dejo guiar, apretando con suavidad la mano de su compañero, al parecer aun inconciente de que estas se sujetaban, era curioso ese sentiminto que lo invadio...le gustaba estar así.

.-¡AQUI ESTAN!

Aunque el encanto se rompio en cuanto los encontraron, lastimosamente no podían matar a esos Youkais, pues atraerian la atencion del resto, asi que por el momento la mejor opcion era agruparse y luego decidir que hacer.

.-¡Por aqui!

Dijo Kurama siendo él, el que jalo esta vez a Hiei, escondiendose entre unos oscuros y tenebrosos arboles, por donde pasaron de largo los demonios.

Esperaron unos segundos ante la escena tan increiblemente familiar, silenciosos, al acecho, con todos los sentidos en alerta, hasta que los demonios estuvieron lo suficiemente lejos.

.-Vamos-dijo Hiei

Ambos se asomaron por un lado de los arboles, examinando el terreno, saliendo de su escondite al no sentir peligro cerca, quedandose callados, tratando de determinar que camino tomarian.

.-¿¡Yusuke donde diablos te metiste?

Fue la exclamasion de Kuwabara a lo lejos la que hizo reaccionar al Youkai de fuego, parpadeando un par de veces algo confundido...haber, ¿de aqui a cuando estaba entre los brazos del detective?

.-Yusuke- llamo Hiei

.-Si

.-¿Qué diablos haces ¬¬?- pregunto visiblemente molesto ante la intromision a su espacio personal

El antiguo Youko vio al pelinegro abrazar a Hiei por detras con fuerza, observandolo fijamente, provocanco que frunciera ligeramente el ceño ante la retadora mirada que le dijiria este... donde pasados unos segundos Yusuke reacciono a la pregunta.

.-¿Que O.O?

.-¿Qué, que diablos haces ù.ú?- esta vez Kurama pudo ver lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba la mano de Hiei de su Katana.

.-Lo siento n-nUU

Se disculpo soltandolo, alejandose un poco o estaba seguro de que lo partiria en dos, tosiendo fingidamente ante la imprudencia de sus actos.

.-Maldito Urameshi ¿por que te vas asi?- reclamo Kuwabara en cuanto llego

.-Callate, ¿o es que acaso necesitas que te cuide?

.-Infeliz, en primer lugar todo esto es TÚ culpa

Si, definitivamente era frecuente pasar por ese tipo de cosas, asi que Kurama no se molesto en separarlos. Suspiro tratando de relajarse, de haber sido mas rapido...y quizas no tan distraido hubiera evitado que a su amigo le robaran su poder espiritual...por eso...por ese simple detalle, Hiei se encontraba demasiado debil.

La discucion seguia, y pese a lo extraño que sonaba, Kuwabara tenia algo de razón, así como habia dicho Botan "Sino fueras tan tonto de andar cogiendo cuanta cosa se te cruze por el suelo, no estarias en esta situacion"

.-Un murcielago-

Murmurro quedadamente, eso fue lo que habia morido al detective; el Makia se encuentra lleno de mucho demonios no todos necesariamente peligrosos, pero Youkais al fin y al cabo.

En realidad los murcielagos no eran peligrosos...

.-...hasta que los tocas-

Son debiles, buscan alimentarse de cosas que les proporcionen mas poderes, en este caso el Koorime, Yusuke practicamente absorvio el poder espiritual de Hiei para hacer crecer el suyo. Es por ellos que los perseguian, el pelinegro era como una planta de energia a punto de estallar, ya que tan repentino incremento no podia ser controlado.

Por ello Botan había partido de nuevo, iba a preguntarle a Koenma como desacerse del demonio que poseia al detective. Regresaria en cuanto pudiera...así que mientras tanto...debia aguantar los arrebatos de Yusuke por acercarse al Koorime, claro que eso a Kurama no le importaba... no, claro que no.

.-La mansion no esta lejos- señalo Hiei

Yusuke se cruzo de brazos ya dispuesto a no seguir discutiendo, acto que fue imitado por Kuwabara, ambos dandose la espalda, en una actitud graciosamente infantil.

.-Si vamos los cuatro será mas fácil que nos encuentren- dijo Kuwabara de mala gana-

.-Bien, nos dividiremos- concordó Yusuke

Para ese entonces Hiei no estaba tan seguro de la seriedad con la que se tomaban la situacion, donde él y Kurama no gosaban de la totalidad de sus poderes, pues este ultimo no se recuperaba del todo con los cambios que tenia con el Youko.

Observo al pelirrojo, este desvio su atencion de los otros para verlo, sonriendole levemente, provocando que Hiei parpadera un par de veces, aun un poco aturdido por todo lo que ocurría, y aun mas por el resiente y extraño comportamiento de su compañero, simplemente no lo entendia, ¿habia hecho algo para que se enojara?

Kurama no podia engañarlo, algo le molestaba, y esa sonrisa de fingida amabilidad lo delataba...estaba molesto, pero ¿con quien? ¿con él?

.-Haber, según dijo el enano, la mansion queda por halla- recordo Kuwabara viendo entre los arboles hacia una montaña- Así que iremos por aquí, y los grupos seran...

.-Yo voy con Hiei

El mencionado no pudo sino llevarse una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, resoplando molesto, tratando de tranquilizarse debido a las dos voces que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

.-Es muy peligroso que vallan los dos juntos- se defendio Yusuke ante las analiticas miradas de Kurama y Kuwabara, que pedian una silenciosa explicacion por la peticion- Kurama aun no se recupera, y Hiei no ha restablecido su poder espiritual

.-¿No crees que seria mas peligroso que tú vallas con él?- pregunto calmadamente Kurama

.-Claro que no, yo se controlarme

"¿Enserio, si eso es controlarse no quiero saber como es cuando pierde el control"

Kurama hizo un rapido gesto de desagrado ante ese traicionero pensamiento, el cual era inevitable... que el pelinegro este besando de esa forma a Hiei no era clasificado precisamente en estar en pleno uso de razón.

Entreabrio los labios para debatir la idea, dandose cuenta de que Yusuke no planeaba retroceder en su decisión.

.-Ire con Kuwabara

Desafortunadamente eso no era algo que se esperaran.

.-¿Cómo?- pregunto Yusuke

.-No necesito que nadie me cuide- enfatiso friamente Hiei

La indiferente mirada de Koorime basto para callar cualquier tipo de queja por parte de sus dos compañeros, dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, perdiendose entre los arboles.

Por un momento Kuwabara observo como Hiei se iba, desviando momentaneamente sus pensamientos al sentir dos miradas en la nuca.

.-He o.o...yo también me voy-

Bonita situacion, un vampiro, y un antiguo Youko, solos, viendo como los otros se iban... si definitivamente esto cada vez se ponía mas fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba enojado... confundido, y sumamente cansado, lo que no daria por olvidarse de todo e irse a dormir.

Ya desde hacia mucho que estaba conciente de lo poco "normal" que era su vida, claro que siendo él de quien se hablaba (un asesiono, ladron, y cruel Youkai de fuego) entonces si, su vida era relativamente tranquila, sin mayores preocupaciones que matar o morir.

Sin embargo esta vez rompia cualquier cosa a la que estuviera acostumbrado; sabia que el comportamiento del pelinegro se guiaba por el demonio que pretendia apoderarse de su cuerpo, y de vez en cuando lo controlaba, notese como hace un momento lo estaba abrazando.

Lo único que buscaba un vampiro es succionar la energia de un individuo hasta matarlo.

Claro que Yusuke no era débil, y a pesar de estar poseido, controlaba bastante bien la situacion... omitiendo uno que otro detalles, se podría decir que si... se controlaba bastante bien.

.-Que lugar tan lujubre-

El comentario de Kuwabara fue ignorado olimpicamente por Hiei, ahora ambos caminaba por un sitio oscuro, donde los arboles de sauce les rozaban los hombros al caminar, sin olvidarse de ese horrible silbido provocado por el viento.

.-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir por aquí?

.-Callate, este era el camino mas rapido-

Comenzaba a impacientarse, quizás debio venir con Kurama...no, mejor no, el pelirrojo actuaba extraño, como si estuviera reprimiendo un impulso natural de hacer algo... y esas recientes apariciones del Youko comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, quien sabe que haria ese desquiciado zorro la proxima vez que estuvieran a solas.

De acuerdo Kurama era su amigo, solo que aveces no lo entendia... ni mucho menos entendia al Youko, pero cualquier cosa que quiciera de él no lo iba a optener tan fácil, el problema era saber que quería.

_**PPUUUMM**_

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de maldecir su suerte cuando de pronto sintió un peso que lo tumbo boca abajo en el suelo.

.-¿Por qué tan distraido Youkai?- pregunto la voz intrusa que lo tiro.

Intento ponerse de pie, siendo inútil al sentir un peso en su espalda, dejandolo de cara contra el pasto, así que no pudo sino gruñir molesto.

.-Bajate Yusuke

Esa no era una peticion, le estaba ordenando que se le quitara de encima, ya que él no podía, tan "débil" que ni siquiera sintió la precencia del detective con su Jagan.

.-No

.-Como que...

Hiei observo a su compañero de reojo, enmudeciendo al ver algo extraño... los ojos de Yusuke estaban rojos.

"demonios"

.-¿Por qué tan callado?

De un momento a otro Yusuke parecía muy entretenido al estar haciendo preguntas que sabia no le responderian; sonriendo maliciosamente ante la inquieta mirada del Koorime.

Intento una vez mas pararse, consiguiendo únicamente que el otro aprisionara sus muñecas contra el suelo, inclinandose un poco para susurrarle al oido.

.-Aun estas muy débil, me sorprende que puedas siquiera caminar

.-Quitate- dijo Hiei sin prestarle atención a lo dicho, siempre mostrandose inquebrantable

Sabia que en este momento no hablaba con el detective sino con el espíritu que se apodero de él; en realidad los vampiros tienen un ciclo de vida muy corto, el cuerpo muere, pero el alma siempre esta dispuesta a ocupar un nuevo plano en el mundo... y no les importaba poseer a alguien, todo sea por sobrevivir.

.-Eres muy fuerte- se inclino un poco mas, rozando con sus labios el cuello descubierto del Koorime.

La voz de Yusuke sonaba ligeramente distinta, con un acento un poco mas sutil... mas malicioso, y lleno de seguridad, no con la usual arrogancia.

.-...tu poder espiritual es muy tentador

Hiei cerro los ojos al sentir un cosquilleo producto de el aliento del pelinegro contra su piel, se movio un poco, sientiendo como la manos que lo mantenian prisionero le impedian cualquier movimiento, aunque no era propiamente el peso de Yusuke el que lo mantenia acostado, sino la presión del poder espiritual.

.-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto dandose cuenta de que Kuwabara no estaba, y se suponía que Yusuke estaba con Kurama.

.-Mmmm se perdieron-

La respuesta no era razonable, y Hiei giro su cabeza para quedar viendo fijamente el paso, en cuanto sintio el inquicitivo roce de los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

Ah no... esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil robarle su poder, la ulitma vez lo tomo desprevenido, pero ahora era diferente.

Aunque la actitud que tomo su amigo fue cotradictoria, sorprendiendolo cuando se alejo un poco, aun arriba suyo, con ambas piernas a los costados.

.-Este cuerpo es muy util- comento- Además de sumamente fuerte, con tu ayuda podre incrementar mi poder... claro que tampoco seria mala idea tener algo de compañía ¿No crees?

¿Que queria decir con eso?... no tuvo tiempo de razonar las palabras, puesto que Yusuke lo giro, estando ahora boca arriba, con su compañero sentado en sus caderas.

Eso no se lo esperaba, aunque lo primero que hizo fue desviar la mirada, no se puede ver fijamente a un vampiro... sus ojos son el problema.

.-Un compañero...-repitio inclinandose, rozando con sus labios el cuello de Hiei-...alguien fuerte, que este conmigo

¿Por qué no le sorprendian esas palabras, resoplo molesto, esto era lo ultimo que le faltaba...intento soltarse otra vez, una accion que parecia divertir al otro, aprisionandolo con fuerza, consiguiendo que gruñera por lo bajo.

.-Pero para estar conmigo...-se inclino un poco- Tienes que ser como yo

De nuevo Hiei sintio el leve roce de los labios de Uramsehi sobre su cuello, asi que cerro con fuerza los ojos, intentando quitarse lo de encima.

Pero en vez de sentir los colmillos clavarse, fue una humeda lengua la que recorrio la piel descubierta.

.-¡Maldita sea, sueltame Yusuke!- exigio el Youkai forcejeando

.-No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo- le susurro al oido, mordiendo placenteramente el lobulo de la oreja.

Dios, esto era demasiado extraño, tener encima a Yusuke Urameshi, y luchar para que lo soltar. Aunque lo mas humillante era que no podia lograrlo, este se habia fortalecido a costa de su poder espiritual.

Pronto el detective volvio a su tarea, no sin antes rozar los labios de Hiei, consiguiendo que este girara la cara, para alejarse.

Eso no era del todo malo, cuando el Koorime giraba la cabeza dejaba descubierto la apetecible, y suave piel de su cuello.

Se inclino hasta llegar a su objetivo, lamiendo con atrevimiento, calentando con su aliento por donde pasara, haciendo estremecer y sonrojar a Hiei, por lo vergonzosa de la escena, Yusuke encima suyo, sentado en sus caderas, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo; dando leves mordidas en su cuello...si definitivamente muy normal.

La sola terquedad de Hiei era el incentivo necesario para no detenerse, sin prestarle atencion a las amenazas que este soltaba continuamente, definitivamente era una buena presa...ya sabia porque el joven que ahora poseia lo escogido...

.-Es inutil tu recistencia Youkai-

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, el pelinegro sotuvo su menton obligandolo a verlo, dejando una de sus manos libre, aunque ya era demasiado tarde...habia visto directamente los ojos rojos, y ahora...

...no podia moverse.

.-Debes saber que solo escogemos a los mas fuertes

Eso lo tenía claro, un vampiro busca el mayor poder espiritual del cual alimentarse, y puesto que la energía de Kurama disminuía cada vez que cambiaba con el Kitsune, y Kuwabara pues….era Kuwabara, se podría decir que su poder era bastante atractivo para cualquiera.

Aunque por el momento ese era el menor de sus problemas, Yusuke se inclinaba sobre él; no podía moverse, su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

Y al estar seguro de que ya no podía escapar el detective lo soltó, colocando una mano a un lado de la cabeza de Hiei, mientas que la otra se deslizaba atrevidamente por su pecho hasta llegar al final de la camiseta negra, donde lentamente comenzó a alzarla, conforme su mano subía por el firme abdomen del Youkai, palpando sutilmente la suave piel que se ponía en su camino.

No podía evitarlo, estaba a merced de lo que Yusuke quisiera hacer, y eso lo ponía nervioso, verlo acercarse tan lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, sintiendo el aliento de este mezclarse con el propio.

Pronto comenzó a sentir una leve presión, tan insignificante contacto lo mareo…cerro con fuerza los ojos, intentando olvidar el cansancio que lentamente experimentaba, hasta que sin saber porque dejo de sentir el peso del otro.

Entreabrió los ojos, viendo fijamente las gruesas ramas de un sauce, se quedo por un momento así, hasta que un suave voz lo regreso lentamente a la realidad.

.-Hiei

Giro la cabeza para ver arrodillado a Kurama a su lado, por lo que se sentó.

.-¡Maldición Kuwabara no tenias que golpearme tan fuerte!-

.-¡Y tu no tenias que golpearme y amarrarme a un árbol Urameshi!-

No pregunto, ni le interesaba saber como es que ahora Yusuke discutía con el otro, seguramente el pelirrojo y Kuwabara se encargaron de ayudarlo…que fastidio, ni siquiera podía cuidarse solo.

.-Hn

Sin decir algo se paro, mareándose un poco ante el rápido movimiento, negando suavemente la cabeza, alejándose de la reciente discusión.

Todo era confuso, tan extraño…sucedía tan rápido que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que hacia, maldijo por enésima vez su suerte, gruñendo por lo bajo, caminando hasta que no escucho los gritos de sus compañeros.

De mala gana se sentó en el tronco de un árbol muerto, cruzando sus brazos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Por ahora era una presa fácil, había perdido mas de la octava parte de su poder espiritual, sin olvidar que su Jagan no funcionaba completamente.

Estaba distraído, divagaba en pensamientos sin sentido…todo producto del cansancio, por lo que concentrarse en el campo de batalla le era imposible…si seguía así lo iba a salir matando.

.-Hiei

Hizo un esfuerzo por no saltar del susto una vez que sintió a Kurama acercarse, mas no se molesto en verlo, ahora no tenia deseos de nada.

.-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Kurama colocándose al frente del Koorime

.-Perfectamente-

Respondió con una sonrisa irónica, por lo que Kurama suspiro ya habituado a la actitud de su amigo. ¿Qué le costaba pedir un poco de ayuda? ¿O admitir que estaba cansado? ¿Qué no era más peligroso continuar así?

Suponía que al menos agradecía que el Youkai no se hubiera ido ya, conociéndolo eso seria lo primero que haría. Claro que si aun quedaba algo de sentido común en Hiei sabría que eso significaba suicidarse…podría ser patético para este, pero era cierto, por el momento no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse.

"Un ultimo beso, y adiós"

Frunció inconscientemente el ceño, el sintió la presencia de Yusuke aumentar y fue así que pudo encontrarlo, puesto que el pelinegro lo abandono en el bosque, no le sorprendía que pudiera moverse tan rápidamente, considerando la resiente disminución de su propio poder espiritual…siendo la linda sorpresa de encontrarlo encima de Hiei.

Una muy encantadora y sugestiva posición, donde apenas comenzaba a acercarse para besarlo…

"Admítelo, te molesta"

Debía buscar una forma para callar sus pensamientos, empezaban a inquietarlo…mas bien a volverlo paranoico, ¿Cuál era la insistencia? Si bien se preocupaba por su AMIGO nada más.

"Nadie esta diciendo que él sea otra cosa"

Oh grandioso ahora se burlaba de él…

.-Pudiste haberlo evitado-

Fue ahí donde se arrepintió de hablar, pues Hiei lo observo de reojo, alzando interrogativamente una ceja, hablando con simpleza.

.-¿Evitar que? ¿Qué me robaran el poder espiritual?-

Perfecto, resultaba que no bastaba con sentirse totalmente impotente sino que encima debía soportar el reclamo de Kurama.

.-Pero si a mi me fascina ver como me dejan sin energía, y además estar apunto de morir.

Hiei no era estúpido, ya se había dado cuenta de cómo las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle, la próxima vez que Yusuke se acercara…seria la última. Increíble la rapidez y la relativa facilidad con la que lo sometían…maldito detective que anda recogiendo cuanta cosa se le cruzaba por el camino.

.-No me refería a eso- corrigió Kurama al ver la mirada de fuego destellar entre la molestia, y el deseo reprimido de desquitarse…de preferencia en batalla.

El Youkai se quedo callado, indicando que sin la necesidad de hablar que continuara…

.-No tiene importancia-

Hn

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Hiei comenzaba a molestarle la inferencia que mostraba hacia las cosas; pues a demás de amenazar no hacia gran cosa por evitar ciertos acercamientos con Yusuke y el mismo Youko.

.-Pudiste evitar que te besaran

¿Qué me…

Esperen un momento, esto ya no tenía nada que ver con la pérdida de su energía ¿cierto?... ¿de que se perdió, sus palabras no fueron finalizadas al no entender lo que decía el pelirrojo.

.-¿Por qué te importa?- cuestiono con duda

.-No me importa

.-Entonces no preguntes cosas que no te interesan- concluyo dejando de verlo, volviendo su vista al frente.

"buen punto"

Kurama no entendía la impaciencia que sentía, ni siquiera su conciencia parecía apoyarlo en este momento. Y aparentemente no tenía ningún buen motivo para seguir preguntando.

Dejar que lo bese, claro, como si fuera tan fácil, una cosa es querer y otra hacer…a él no le gustaba que se le acercaran tanto, el contacto violaba sus propios principios…aunque quizás exceptuando a cierta persona, la cual por cierto se había enojado sin saber porque.

Pocas veces Hiei veía molesto a Kurama, y eran por cosas importantes, solo que ahora no lo entendía.

Y al no querer penar en algo, se paro sin decir nada, quizás ya dispuesto a regresar.

.-Necesitas descansar

Como si ya no lo supiera, Kurama no debía darle soluciones inconclusas, por lo que cerró los ojos un tanto cansado.

.-Hn

Quizás esa era la forma en decir "no", así que antes de que se alejara, el antiguo Youko lo tomo de la mano, jalándolo hacia su propio cuerpo.

La fría y mortífera mirada de fuego de Hiei se hizo presente en cuanto vio a Kurama, sus cuerpos apenas rozándose, donde el pelirrojo lo observa con seriedad.

.-Lo digo enserio, puede ser peligroso que…

.-ya lo se- interrumpió de manera cortante Hiei

.-¡Si supieras no dejarías que te besen!

Y vuelve otra vez con lo mismo, que muchacho tan terco, ¿Qué parte de no te importa no se entendía? de haber tenido un poco mas de fuerza se hubiera soltado del agarre de Kurama, pero como no, lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño.

.-¡Yo no dejo que me besen!- corrigió molesto- Por si no te das cuenta lo hacen a la fuerza.

¿En que momento perdieron el auto control que tenia sobre si mismos? Ninguno supo, ahora el único interés radicaba en hacer entrar en razón al contrario.

.-Ni siquiera se porque te importa- finalizo Hiei apartándose, dispuesto a irse, dándole la espalda.

Un nuevo jalón en su mano lo detuvo, haciéndolo girar para sentir el roce de los labios de Kurama sobre los suyos, coloco su mano en el brazo de este, abriendo grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa de esa leve y desconocida sensación.

Quiso alejarse, no sabía que pasaba, ni que pretendía su amigo, sentirlo tan cerca, su respiraciones fundirse en una sola…y ese indeciso roce que pretendía ir mas lejos.

Pronto unos brazos lo ansiaron con fuerza, teniendo tan cerca como le era posible, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape.

Hiei pronto sintió su corazón latir sin control, era igual cada vez que estaba tan cerca del pelirrojo, pero esta vez era distinto…nunca habían estado tan cerca.

.-Kurama

Llamo suavemente, como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar, cosa que no dio resultado…al contrario el antiguo Youko lo jalo mas hacia él, eliminando cualquier espacio existente entre ambos, sus piernas entre las del otro, sin alejarse o acercarse de sus labios, algo indeciso en continuar.

.-Kurama

Pero esos llamados eran excesivamente provocativos, susurros que escapaban de los finos labios de Hiei…y tenerlo tan cerca era lo que impedía que pudiera pensar con coherencia. El aroma tan embriagante, y la calida boca tentándolo a besar los labios entreabiertos.

Ni siquiera sabia que hacia, ni en que momento llego a esa situación, pero sabia que no había vuelta atrás, y no quería alejarse…así que ya decidido se inclino lentamente, rompiendo los escasos milímetros que los separaban.

.-¡Corran!

.-¡Abran paso!

Solo que los gritos de Yusuke y Kuwabara no se lo impidieron, distrayéndolo de su objetivo al ver como ellos salían de entre los arbustos, se alejo inconscientemente, pero no lo suficiente como para que Kurama lo soltara, aun manteniendo sus manos en la fina cintura del Youkai.

.-¡Vamos muévanse!- exigió Yusuke haciendo movimiento con la mano para que se quitaran

Pronto vieron el motivo por el cual huían, detrás de ellos había más de treinta demonios, todos con lanzas y espadas, el poder espiritual no era el problema, era algo bajo, mas era el simple hecho de que venían cada vez mas.

Aunque hubo algo que cambio la situación…una energía diferente…mas fuerte, no se supo de donde salio, pero no tuvieron tiempo de averiguarlo, ahora solo veían un ataque venir directamente, impidiendo que pudieran huir…

_**CCCRRRASSSSSHHHHHHH**_

_**BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**_

Un grito compartido, y la fuerte explosión que hizo retumbar la tierra fueron perfectamente audibles por todo el bosque en cuanto algunos árboles se derribaron…donde el ataque dio directamente en un solo punto….

….ellos.

Algo mareando, debido a la intensidad del golpe, Hiei lentamente se fue levantando, sintiendo el cuerpo debajo suyo que amortiguo el golpe…

.-Kurama- llamo intentando hacer reaccionar a su amigo, el cual al igual que Hiei tenia leves raspones, y algo de tierra encima

Era inútil, el zorro estaba inconsciente, suspiro, y bajo la cabeza, mas pasados unos minutos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se paro, desenfundando la espada al ver como varios demonios se acercaban. Dio un último vistazo al pelirrojo, para enfocarse en la batalla, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura del arma.

No estaría en las mejores condiciones, pero no seria capaz de abandonarlo…estúpidos sentimientos Ningen.

_**SSSHHHHHH**_

Cuerpos cortados, mutilados, y sangre manchando el pasto…si, eso era lo que le hacia falta, desquitar de alguna manera lo que sentía, donde el sonido de su espada rompía contra el viento como un silbido…la ultima cosa que escucharían sus oponentes.

Más no podía alejarse mucho o atacarían al Kitsune, si este no lo hubiera protegido de la explosión seguramente no estaría así….imbécil pelirrojo.

.-¡Ataquen!

Hiei frunció el ceño al ver como se le venían encima, y lentamente comenzó a juntar el poco poder espiritual que le quedaba…seria peligroso, pero después de todo ¿Qué era la vida sin un poco de emoción?

Sonrió cínicamente, llamando al fuego negro que lentamente lo envolvió...ahora si, que empiece el juego.

_**BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

.-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Chillaron de dolor los demonios al sentir el fuego consumirlos vivos, sin olvidarse de una que otra cabeza desprendida de su cuerpo, o cualquier otra parte, que inmediatamente rodaban por el suelo, producto de la filosa espada de Hiei.

.-Ah…ah…

Inevitablemente callo arrodillado, clavando su arma en el suelo, apoyándose en ella, intentando enfocar con claridad…visualizando borrosamente, la árida tierra, y los pequeños incendios cerca, donde cuerpos sin vida yacían tendidos.

.-¡Te tengo!

La exclamación lo tomo desprevenido, así que giro tan rápido como le fue posible, listo para atacar. Pero lo siguiente que vio fue un demonio inmóvil al frente, con una profunda y sorpresiva expresión de dolor marcada en su rostro.

El Youkai lo observo un momento, para después oír el desgarrador sonido del cuerpo partirse en dos, donde le salpico algo de sangre.

.-Dos favores me debes Youkai…-

¿Youko Kurama?...Hiei parpadeo cansado, temblando a causa de esto, con la respiración descontrolada.

Había algo que no cuadraba, por un momento creyó estar alucinando, pues desvió su mirada hacia donde se suponía que el pelirrojo estaba, encontrándolo justo donde lo dejo.

"No podía haber dos Kurama…. ¿cierto?"

Se cuestiono sin pararse del suelo, sosteniendo con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada…acaso Shuichi Minamino y Youko Kurama… ¿acababan de separarse? Eso no era posible…

…¿o si?

Es decir, ¿en que momento?

.-…y pienso cobrártelos Youkai…- enfatizo maliciosamente, acercándose a Hiei sin que este lo notara, deteniéndose al ver como la hoja de espada lo amenazaba, un paso mas y no dudaría en atacarlo

EL Youko sonrió complacido ante los buenos reflejos de Hiei en cuanto elimino un demonio que se acercaba furtivamente por detrás, clavándole la espada en el pecho, sin ni siquiera voltear.

Pero momentáneamente desvió sus pensamientos, centrándose en algo mucho más interés…unas pequeñas y leves marcas rojas en el cuello del Youkai de fuego…producto de uno de sus amigos. El cual por cierto estaba luchando un poco mas adelante…alzo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos ante el cansado cuadro del otro, quien procuraba no caer inconsciente.

Hiei lo analizaba, parecía Youko Kurama, pero…supuestamente el pelirrojo ahora comenzaba a despertar, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

No entendía, y ciertamente no podía distinguir cual de los dos podría ser el impostor…su poder espiritual parecía desvanecerse frente de sus ojos con cada movimiento, con cada pequeño respiro que daba.

.-Escucha…-dijo el zorro llamando la atención de Hiei- Estarás concientes de que no me importa matar a quien se cruce en mi camino.

Ahora si sujeto con fuerza su arma, frunciendo el ceño, escuchando los gritos cercanos de los demonios siendo destruidos por Yusuke y Kuwabara, esperando algún movimiento inusual que iniciara una batalla con el Youko.

Lo vio moverse rápido…quizás demasiado, pues lo siguiente que sintió fue que sostenía con fuerza su muñeca, obligándolo a soltar la única cosa que servia para defender y atacar.

.-Entonces recuerda que…-dijo lenta y pausadamente, acentuando cada palabra, viendo directamente a los ojos a Hiei acercándose lo suficiente para que este lo viera-…no me importaría matar al próximo que te toque.

CONTINUARA:

n0n Ne otro capitulo de este Fic n—n, que por cierto esta raro u.u, ¿a que no seria lo mismo si no lo fuera n-n?

Ya se que a ustedes no debe importarles que me muera con los exámenes TT.TT pero pronto se acabaran n—n, sin mencionar que tengo varios Fics sin terminar n-nUU y es difícil actualizarlos a todos u.u.

Wueno ya dejando eso de lado ¡A CONTESTAR REVIEWERS n0n! ¡SIIIII REVIEWERS, REVIEWERS n0n! Gente encantadora que me escribe Ne n—n

**_TAMARA-SHADOW: _**¡NE Tamara-san n—n! Me alegra que lea mi Fic n-n, y Gomen Nasai por la tardanza n.nUU, no es nada extraño que me demore u.u (la triste realidad TT.TT) Hiei °-°… ¡Kawaii °¬°! El precioso Youkai siempre se vera lindo °—° y aun mas si esta sufriendo n-nUU, tiene razón, es igual que Kai n—n; espero que las ganas de seguir leyendo no se te quiten con esta poca inspiración TT.TT, me costo trabajo hacer este capitulo u.u, no se me ocurría como seguirlo o.o. Una cosita antes de que se me olvide ¿o.o recuerda que me dijo que quería que subiera mi Fic "Solo" en su pagina?. Wueno pues lo intente O.O pero no se pudo, me lo devolvieron, pero en ingles n-nUU (quien sabe a donde fue a parar ¬¬) así que no se o.o seré muy ignorante para no poder mandarlo ¿o que oO? De acuerdo eso era todo n-nUU espero este bien Tamara-san n-n cuídate Ne.

**_KARAKURAMA: _**¡Hello Kara-san n—n! No se acuerda de palabras en español oO, o bueno no importa n-nUU, haber si esto me sale bien: I'm sleepy too TT.TT; bye y cuídate Ne.

**_ZEN/KURAI KURAYAMI KAGE: _**¡Konichiwa n0n Zen…oO o bueno seré algo ignorante o en verdad la falta de sueño comienza a afectarme o.o pero me preguntaba si le molestaba que le digiera "Zen-san" o.o porque si me lo dijo en el Reviewer no me di cuenta (soy algo despistada) o comienzo a imaginar cosas ¿Usted dirá o-o?. Cambiando de tema n.n me alegra le gustara el capitulo pasado n—n, espero que al menos este también le agrade, aunque no pido milagros u.u; YusukexHiei °-° una pareja que recientemente comenzó a gustarme n0n, y me alegra saber que el beso entre los dos le gusto °—° Ok espero se encuentre bien, Bye y cuídese Ne n—n

**_FLORCHI: _**Gomen Nasai por la demora Florchi-chan n-nUU, y aquí puedes ver un poco (mediocre según mi parecer ¬¬) la relación de ShuichixHiei n-n, que espero te guste amiga n—n, oprimí hasta la ultima neurona para hacer este capitulo x.X y parece que no fue suficiente TT.TT, la falta de sueño y levantarse a las 5:00 AM no ayudan mucho a la imaginación TT.TT, donde el único pensamiento es DORMIR x0x…DORMIR TT0TT; Ok ya me calmo Ne n.nUU, gracias por tu mensaje Florchi-chan, espero te guste el capitulo, bye y cuídate. (Sigo insistiendo que es una injusticia que Hiei sea tuyo ¬¬)

**_AELITA: _**¡Hello Aelita-san n0n! ¿Kurama celoso oO? No que le hace pensar eso u.uU, a mi también me gustan los vampiros °-° aunque quizás no sepa muy bien como relatar historias sobre ellos n-nUU, pero usted me dirá si quedo bien n-n o si en realidad es tan malo como yo creo TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro). Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne n-nUU, espero le guste el capitulo, bye y se cuida.

**_KAY: _**Gomen Nasai por la demora Kay-san TT.TT, Ne el vampiro fue un toque interesante ¿no le parece ñ.ñ? además un poquito de YusukexHiei no le hace daño a nadie n—n, espero le guste el capitulo bye y cuídese Ne.

**_CINTHYA PIERINA: _**¡Hello n0n! Ne me alegro le gustara el Fic anterior n—n, no se preocupe por no haber enviado un Reviewer, antes le agradezco que se tomara la molestia de enviar un E-mail n—n. Luego se dará cuenta de porque quieren a Yusuke ñ.ñ (o mejor dicho cuando se me ocurra que hacer con él n-nUU) Kurama se ve lindo celoso n—n, y me alegra que le gustara cuando Yusuke beso a Hiei n-n, tiene razón, quien como Yusuke TT-TT; Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne u.u, gracias por el apoyo n-n, espero que el capitulo le guste Bye y cuídese n—n

**_WINDY: _**¡¡Konichiwa Windy-san n0n! Ne le agradezco su paciencia TT.TT, pero de todas formas Gomen Nasai por la demora. Un pequeño cambio de pareja no le hace daño nadie n-nUU, y si con eso se consigue poner celoso a Kurama entonces vale la pena ñ.ñ. Gracias por el apoyo TT.TT en realidad lo necesito, Wueno espero le guste el capitulo n-n, Bye y cuídese Ne.

**_LURIA: _**¡Hello Luria-san n0n! Espero que con este capitulo se hayan disuelto sus dudas o.o y sino pues me dice, de ante mano se que el capitulo esta medio raro ¬¬. ¿Le pareció corto el capitulo pasado oO? Pues entonces este le parecerá igual n.nUU porque son casi igual de largos; como se dará cuenta Luria-san aquí hay una parte de la reacción del Youko n-n y mas adelante se dará cuenta de sus intenciones ñ.ñ WUAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0n cof, cof, cof, ¬¬ omitamos esta parte; También se mostró mas lo que siente Kurama, (o eso creo O.O); gracias por su Reviewer espero que le guste el capitulo Ne, (aunque no pido milagros ¬¬) Bye y cuídese Ne n—n

**_AKAGO-SAN: _**¡Konichiwa Akago-san n-n! Ne Gomen Nasai por la tardanza, espero que el capitulo valga la pena por tanto tiempo de espera, y gracias por penar que mi Fic es interesante n-n; Bye y cuídese Ne

**_LYTHOS: _**Ne espero que aun no se haya muerto Lythos-san n-nUU, espero que este capitulo también le parezca excitante, Gomen Nasai por la tardanza Ne n-nUU; gracias por su mensaje, Bye y cuídese.

**_BLASENK: _**¡Hello Blasenk-san n-n! Ne Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU, pues espero que le guste el capitulo n-n, ha y gracias por dejar un Reviewer en mi Fic de Harry Potter "Alucinando"; y ya volviendo a lo correspondiente a este Fic, Gomen otra vez por la demora n-nUU, Bye y cuídese Ne.

**_YUME DARK: _**¡Hello Yume-san n—n! Pues como ya ve aquí esta la continuación n—n un tanto aburrida según mi parecer ¬¬, pero igual usted me dirá si quedo tan mal como yo pienso TT.TT, igual espero le guste n-n, gracias por su Reviewer, Bye y cuídese Ne n—n

**_NIMZAY: _**¡Konichiwa Nimzay-san n0n! No se preocupe u.u, yo nunca abandono mis Fics n-n, me demorare como 10 años cada vez que actualizo n-nUU, pero nunca los abandono; y ya ve que Kurama SI esta celoso n-n (como me gusta verlo así n0n) así que espero le guste el capitulo Ne, bye y cuídese.

Hermosos mensajes que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo n—n, se que me demoro mucho n-nUU, pronto se darán cuenta que es algo normal en mi n.nUU (tristemente cierto TT.TT)

Eso si ¡Ann esta mucho mas Happy por los mensajes n0n! espero no desilusionarlos con esta falta de inspiración (Ann en un rincón oscuro) Pero tengan por seguro que exprimí hasta la ultima neurona x.X tratando de que me saliera bien y les gustara n-n, así que espero no se desilusionen.

¿La espera valió la pena oO, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O, o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT, manden sugerencias o lo que se les ofrezca ya que me interesa saber su opinión n-n

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-nUU

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"_**VEMOS LAS COSAS NO COMO SON, SINO COMO NOSOTROS SOMOS"**_


	6. DESPIERTA

¡¡VOLVI n0n! No creo haberme demorado tanto ¿o si oÔ? wueno no importa n-nUU, agradezco su paciencia Ne n—n

Pasando a cosas de importancia u.u, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados, bla, bla, bla, bla, el resto ya lo saben n-n

¿Homo fóbicos oÔ? ¿Aquí o.o, haber, fuera, USHALE, USHALE KuramaxHiei conste que les advertí Ne ¬¬

CAPITULO SEXTO: DESPIERTA

Un grito… ¿una mujer?...no sabía, no podía ver nada, estaba inmerso en una densa oscuridad… ¿Dónde estaba?...no importaba.

Ese sonido se hizo agudo…incrustándosele insistentemente en los oídos de manera ensordecedora.

Ahora estaba seguro…era una mujer quien gritaba, y lo hacia de dolor…

-.-¡Ya despierta enano!

Fue como un golpe, esa voz que interfería con la oscuridad le permitió reaccionar para abrir lentamente los ojos.

Le tomo unos segundos enfocar con claridad, hasta ver de reojo a la persona que recientemente le hablo…donde curiosamente el cabello pelinaranja desafiaba la gravedad.

Se sintió aturdido, dejo de lado a Kuwabara, y observo sus pies, estaban encadenados, y no solo eso, también sus manos, atadas con el mismo material tras su espalda, dándose cuenta de que permanecía de cabeza, suspendido en el aire, al igual que los demás.

-.-Hn

Gruño por lo bajo al cerrar los ojos, tratando de pensar en que momento los habían tomado prisioneros.

-.-¡A buena hora despiertas!- reclamo Kuwabara- ¡dormiste 5 horas!

Lo ignoro por completo, esta vez viendo a Yusuke y Kurama, todos estaban separados por una distancia no mayor de dos metros, intento liberar sus manos…

-.-Genial

Solo para comprobar que no podía mover más que la cabeza, al parecer Kurama estaba bastante tranquilo, algo lastimado…pero tranquilo, siendo este comportamiento diferente al de Yusuke y Kuwabara, que gruñían y discutían cada vez que podían.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, abajo había un gran abismo, y quizás era el hecho de estar amarrado con una simple cadena oxidada que se sujetaba de quien sabe que (ni el techo alcanzaba a ver)…pero ahora tenia un insoportable dolor de cabeza…y las constantes discusiones no le ayudaban.

"…no me importaría matar al próximo que te toque"

Por instinto busco la presencia de Youko Kurama, sin hallar nada, bufo harto…tal vez debido a su estado comenzó a alucinar, porque ciertamente no recordaba nada después de eso.

Quería volver a dormir, cerro los ojos… no pensar en nada…olvidarse de todo, y de todos.

-.-¿Cansado Youkai?

Lo último que le faltaba era que la cadena se rompiera…pesadamente abrió los ojos, encontrando esa penetrante mirada dorada asombrosamente cerca.

Sin mostrar su sorpresa analizo al tranquilo zorro que parecía flotar sobre el aire, y debido a la posición lo veía de cabeza.

Desvió su atención hacia pelirrojo…en efecto había dos Kuramas, ¿Por qué estas cosas sólo le pasaban a él?

En ninguno de los dos sentía algo extraño, al contrario ambos tenia la misma escénica, claro que con un ligero cambio…aunque debido a la pérdida de su poder espiritual no sabia que era.

-.-¿Por qué el silencio?

-.-Hn

Sentía ganas de preguntar, sin embargo conocía el precio del atrevido zorro…definitivamente podía esperar.

-.-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Urameshi!

-.-¡¿Cómo que mi culpa!

-.-¡Sino hubieras dejado que ese vampiro te poseyera jamás nos habrían capturado!

-.-¡Infeliz, todavía que te ayude!

-.-No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda

-.-¡espera que me suelte y veras!

Al parecer los demás no veían al Youko, pero los ojos verdes que lo analizaban fijamente parecían notarlo.

Hiei no aparto su mirada del pelirrojo, él a pesar de tener siempre esa aparente tranquilidad ahora estaba algo molesto, tal vez un poco inquieto.

El Youkai le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalándole al zorro plateado…por el ceño fruncido se dio cuenta de que si podía verlo.

-.-Yo podría soltarte-

-.-No gracias-

La respuesta de Hiei le hizo gracia, así que se acomodo de tal forma que en esos ojos rojos sólo existiera él.

-.-Dentro de poco vendrán los guardias- informo

-.-No me importa-

Que terco…sin embargo no pudo sino sonreír ampliamente, acercándose otro poco…

-.-Estas lastimado- dijo de manera divertida trazando con sus dedos el fino perfil del Koorime

En consecuencia este hizo a un lado la cara…terco, obstinado…sumamente tentador…seria delicioso poder tenerlo.

Con un simple movimiento se coloco de cabeza, dejando que su cabello por cuestiones de fuerza mayor se fuera hacia abajo.

-.-Como quieras, de todas formas no me importa que te quedes así-

No tenía mucho de donde escoger, estando amarrado no podía hacer nada…cerro los ojos, dando a entender que aceptaría la ayuda. Prefería enfrentarse a los guardias que estar a merced de ese desquiciado zorro.

El Youko sonrió, volviendo a su posición inicial y colocarse atrás de Hiei…observo en silencio la anticuada seguridad que ponían para evitar el escape del medio Koorime…

Un simple candado…que vulgar…eso era para principiantes. Claro que al igual que Hiei y los compañeros de este, no podían usar su poder espiritual, culpa de un Youkai…o eso creía.

Él tampoco gozaba de todo su poder, pero tratándose de algo tan simple podría abrirlo sin problema.

Hiei espero en silencio, sintiendo el movimiento del Youko en sus manos, hasta que escucho el "_crack_" que conllevo a su liberación.

Las ataduras en sus piernas y manos desaparecieron, por lo que no teniendo nada que lo sujetara callo por el abismo.

Sintió el viento contra su cara debido a la velocidad, comenzó ha acomodarse para poder saltar entre las paredes, pero algo lo aturdió…

…un grito…la imagen borrosa de una persona…y un horrible chillido que parecía haberlo hipnotizarlo…sus ojos se nublaron…los pensamientos desaparecieron…pronto se iba a estrellar contra el suelo.

-.-¡HIEI!

Reacciono de golpe al escuchar la voz de Minamino llamarlo, seguramente preocupado por su demora.

El suelo estaba cerca, si este no estuviera cubierto de estacas podría caer bien, pero sin su poder significaría un suicidio…completo lo que inicialmente iba a hacer, y empezó a saltar entre las paredes en zic-zac

Al llegar con los demás, se colgó de la cadena que anteriormente lo sujetaba, consiguiendo el asombro por parte de dos de ellos.

-.-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso!- pregunto Kuwabara- Nosotros no podemos movernos.

Hiei prefirió no responder, ni él mismo comprendía muy bien la situación, y ahora que el Youko volvió a desaparecer prefirió no pensar en ello…

-.-Mejor nos ayudas- dijo Yusuke ya cansado de estar de cabeza

-.-Hn-

Una indiferente mirada fue su respuesta, luego los observo, primero a Kurama, si se acercaba y resultaba una trampa su amigo saldría lastimado…mejor lo dejaba de ultimo… ¿Yusuke?...no, el detective era útil…lastimosamente útil…y por ultimo, Kuwabara….bueno, ese tendría que ser.

Se balanceo con ayuda de la cadena por algunos segundos, hasta poder alcanzar al dueño de la espada espíritu.

Al momento de tocarlo retiro la mano, frunciendo molesto el ceño ante aquello que acaba de pasarle corriente.

-.-¡Ten mas cuidado enano!

Claro que Kuwabara fue el que recibió toda la descarga, estando ahora ligeramente quemado, mientras que Yusuke y Kurama cerraron los ojos debido al sorpresivo destello.

-.-o.o

Ver a Kuwabara chamuscado y con un leve olor a quemado provoco la risa del pelinegro, pues tenia el cabello mas parado y le salía humo, sencillamente divertido… ¿Dónde había una cámara cuando se necesitaba?

-.-¿De que te ríes idiota?

Pese a los insultos, Yusuke no dejo de reír; el Koorime no les presto atención, al menos su predicción fue acertada.

Alzo la cabeza, no podía ver nada, y abajo tampoco era una buena opción…suspiro, dejarlos tampoco era recomendable, pero que podía hacer sin poder, y sin espada…aunque la idea de irse no era mala.

-.-Podrías conseguir la llave- sugirió Kurama- Esta en la parte de arriba

Observo de nuevo el lugar mencionado, luego miro a Minamino, de haber sido otra persona seguramente no escucharía, pero como era Kurama…

-.-Bien

No dijo más, de inmediato comenzó a subir por la cadena tan rápido como pudo, mas su reciente descuido lo tenía inquieto.

Esta vez pudo observar algo familiar…sangre…ese olor tan conocido lo aturdía hasta el punto de perder la noción de las cosas.

Era sangre que manchaba todo…el suelo…su rostro…sus manos…

Y no pudo sino preguntarse algo que hasta ahora no había notado… ¿Cuándo comenzó a matar?... ¿quien fue su primera victima?... ¿cuando se convirtió en un asesino?

Aunque deshizo sus pensamientos en cuanto llego al final de la cadena, encontrando una reja que impedía su avance.

-.-Hn

Sus ojos divagaron un momento entre la oscuridad hasta que encontró una puerta pegada a la pared, salto para sostenerse de la perilla, evitando caer.

Cuando se aseguro de poder mantener el equilibrio miro hacia abajo, era una larga caída.

-.-¿Esta abierto?

Sorpresivamente la puerta cedió al empujarla produciendo un chirriante sonido, ingreso con cautela, viendo el largo pasillo iluminado únicamente con algunas antorchas.

-.-¿Ya están llegando los compradores?

-.-Si, se están reuniendo en el segundo piso

De inmediato se escondió en una esquina al momento en que dos demonios de clase baja le pasaron por el lado, no podía matarlos, no porque no pudiera, sino que al hacerlo despertaría sospechas, y ahora no era conveniente…quizás mas tarde.

Observo el lugar en que entro, era una recamara llena de muchos objetos inservibles para él, aunque ahora su atención estaba en un solo objeto…su espada.

-.-Hn

Musito al comenzar a caminar, extendiendo una mano para sujetar la empuñadura, y así desenvainarla…olía a sangre…efectivamente era suya.

-.-Creí que yo era el único que robaba

-.-No la estoy robando, es mía

Youko Kurama…ahora ni se molestaba, comenzaba a acostumbrarse de las repentinas apariciones.

Una vez hubo acomodado su arma en el cinturón camino hacia la salida, seguido por el zorro. Por ahora debía encontrar las llaves que su amigo le indico…suspiro, ¿en que punto exacto debía buscar? ese sitio era enorme…quizás alguno guardia sabría…

-.-Ahora no seria un buen momento para alertar a los guardias Youkai-

Como si tuviera otra opción, gruño por lo bajo, escondiéndose de nuevo contra una pared al escuchar movimiento cerca.

-.-Si señor, pase por aquí, la subasta esta a punto de empezar

Hiei observo a un robusto demonio vestido con finas y elegantes prendas apoyarse de un bastón con incrustaciones de diamantes, pero era el reloj en el bolsillo hecho de oro, el que más llamaba la atención, pues brillaba al contacto de la tenue luz.

Debía darse prisa y salir de ahí, había algo que detenía su poder, lo sellaba; tenia que saber la causa, y destruirla antes de que se convirtiera en un problema.

Aunque una mirada de pura casualidad al suelo logró que abriera grandes los ojos, y sus labios entreabiertos emitieron un sordo sonido…había una delgada enredadera que se movía en dirección al gordo Youkai.

No le importara pelear, pero era el atrevimiento del zorro el que lo sorprendió, la enredadera ya había subido por la rolliza pierna, hasta llegar a su objetivo…el reloj.

Al parecer nadie había notado a la fina planta, así que esta volvió hacia su dueño, donde el Youko la esperaba arrodillado.

Hiei observo la escena sin decir nada, primero vio al adinerado Youkai, luego a su compañero examinar el reloj con desinterés.

-.-Devuelve eso- exigió molesto al ver de reojo a los guardias

-.-¿Por qué?

Tampoco es que Hiei fuera la imagen viva del ser "correcto" sin embargo ya parecían haberse dado cuenta de la desaparición del fino objeto.

-.-Porque no es tuyo- recalco mientras los guardias se mostraban mas inquietos en su búsqueda.

-.-Ahora lo es- dijo el zorro

¿Por qué se molestaba? no iba a lograr que lo devolviera, después de todo era un ladrón conocido, y como buen ladrón no dejaría su nueva adquisición.

-.-Hn

Luego de un rápido vistazo a los guardias, decidió irse…maldito zorro, que no puede estarse sin meterlo en cuanto problema se le aparecía.

-.-No es tan valioso, pero igual servirá- medito el Youko corriendo a un lado de Hiei

-.-Haber si te sirve cuando nos encuentren.

Que los encontraran no seria el problema siempre y cuando pudiera usar su poder espiritual, además si había alguien que pudiera controlar su energía, entonces debía ser alguien de cuidado.

Corrieron entre los pasillos, eludiendo las miradas curiosas, alejándose del seguro escándalo que se formo, y que según el Kitsune no el reloj era tan valioso. Gruño por lo bajo, sino era tan importante no debió tomarlo.

Sin pensarlo dejo de correr, centrando su atención en una habitación…había dejado muchas puertas atrás, sin embargo esta llamo su atención.

Elegante, suntuosa, de fuerte madera y fina textura, la empujo un poco, dejándola entreabierta…era un muy pequeño espacio que le permitió asomarse para ver el interior.

-.-¿Quién da mas por tan exquisita pieza?

Hiei vio con detenimiento a los ocupantes de aquel cuarto, demonios, humanos, y cuanta extraña criatura recordaba, sintiendo como el zorro también se acercaba para ver.

Las ofertas no se hicieron esperar, aunque aun no entendía que era tan valioso, se movió un poco, abriendo suavemente la puerta, hasta que visualizo una pequeña perla negra sobre un cojin rojo.

No supo porque, pero se quedo totalmente en blanco, los ojos abiertos grandes llenos de sorpresa…y un inexplicable instinto asesino creció con asombrosa rapidez.

"Yukina"

Detuvo la mano que inconscientemente iba a desenvainar la espada para matar a cuanta criatura hubiera en ese maldito lugar…mas el recuerdo de su hermana lo impidió.

Tanto tiempo tratando de limpiar su nombre para poder decírselo, ¿y todo para que? ¿Para perderlo en un repentino arranque de rabia?

Claro que tampoco sabía de donde vino ese impulso, ni tampoco porque le afectaba tanto ver esa pequeña pieza negra.

…por un momento se aturdió….no comprendía, ni quería hacerlo.

-.-¿Y encontraron el reloj?

-.-No, quizás se le cayo.

Hiei se alejo de la puerta al escuchar a dos guardias, ahora no estaba como para correr, tampoco le gustaba hacerlo.

Vio las sombras acercarse por una esquina, ahora si estaba dispuesto a matarlos, y seguramente hubiera cumplido su cometido de no ser porque lo jalaron de la mano.

Sin saber como, ni cuando, ahora corría con el Youko, este lo guiaba por los pasillos hasta quedar en el mismo lugar en que encontró su espada.

-.-¿Y ahora que haces?- pregunto Hiei al momento en que se escondieron.

-.-Apresurar las cosas no es bueno- dijo- Ahora veras como un buen ladrón siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Un leve movimiento, y el zorro le indico que observara, y Hiei así lo hizo, asomándose un poco por la pared que los ocultaba.

-.-¡Mira!

-.-¿Será este el reloj?- pregunto mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

-.-No se, no importa, además nosotros lo encontramos- dijo, mientras veía a todos lados, asegurándose de que no los espiaban.

-.-Tienes razón, seguramente tiene miles de estos, no notara que le falta uno-

-.-Pero si nos descubren con el, nos mataran, mejor lo escondemos-

-.-Ven, conozco un lugar.

De nuevo les pasaron por el lado, quizás demasiado emocionados como para siquiera notarlos. El Koorime, finalmente salio de su escondite, viendo el lugar donde partieron esos dos.

-.-¿Ese era tu brillante plan?- dijo sin interés, sintiendo al Kitsune pararse a su lado- ¿Devolver lo que robaste?

-.-En realidad si-

Le era absurdo, pero al momento de girar no pudo sino admirar la destreza del zorro, claro que no lo hizo notar, siempre permaneciendo inmutable.

Por ahora el Youko mostraba unas llaves…las que liberarían a los demás, estiro un mano para cogerlas, sin embargo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de lograr su objetivo, estas se alejaron.

Hiei observo al otro retirar su mano mientras sonreía…esa sonrisa no le gustaba…

-.-Ya me debes demasiados favores

No le tenía miedo, mas no pudo evitar retroceder en cuanto comenzó ha acercársele, alejándose al mismo ritmo con que el zorro avanzaba.

-.-No me gustan las obras de caridad- comento al ver a Hiei chocar contra la pared, estando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Sonrió un poco, mientras colocaba ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de Youkai, inclinándose un poco para estar más o menos a su altura.

-.-Nadie esta pidiendo tu ayuda

Intento alejarse, empujarlo, aunque al hacerlo, sus manos lo atravesaron como si fuera un fantasma.

Todo pareció perder sentido en ese momento, Hiei sólo atinaba a ver sus manos traspasar ese cuerpo, mientras que el Kitsune sonreía.

-.-Veras, el ultimo ataque que Suichi recibió fue mucho mas que un simple golpe…

A pesar de estar atento a la explicación, no decía nada, limitando a apartar lentamente sus manos, pero sin llegar a quitarlas por completo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

Por lo que se dedico a observarlo con esa mirada que colocan los niños cuando no comprenden algo, así que la atrayente criatura plateada se acerco al mismo tiempo en que el medio Koorime retrocedía.

Mas el Youkai de fuego observo de reojo la pared que se pegaba insistentemente contra su espalda, impidiéndole avanzar.

-.-…ahora tú estarías muerto- susurro- Ese ataque, separo nuestras almas, al ser Suichi el que lo recibió no hubo problema…pero tú si hubieras muerto

-.-Eso no es posible.

Refuto Hiei, sin embargo a pesar de poder atravesar el pecho del Youko no podía ir mas halla, como si hubiera algo que lo retuviera.

-.-Si es posible- puntualizo- ¿acaso no lo estas viendo?

-.-Sus almas estaban fusionadas en una sola, no pueden separarse, también morirían.

-.-No nos separamos por completo, pero ahora no tengo lado humano

-.-Nani?

-.-Ahora Suichi Minamino es un humano por completo, y yo…- sonrió- Soy un demonio completo, sin nadie que me detenga para hacer lo que quiera.

¿Por qué esas palabras no le gustaban?...frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa del otro.

-.-Quizás quieras ver algo interesante

Tal vez por simple curiosidad el Youkai observo una mano que se dirigía hacia su pecho, estremeciéndose por completo en cuanto esta traspaso su camiseta negra, como si no la tuviera puesta, tocando directamente sobre la nívea piel.

-.-Mi energía no se a restaurado por completo, sólo soy una sombra comparado con lo que fui- dijo viendo que Hiei no apartaba la mirada de la mano que lentamente iba recorriendo su pecho- Pero con lo que tengo me es suficiente ¿no crees?

-.-Suéltame-

Exigió, mirando directamente esos ojos dorados, en contestación el zorro se inclino hasta susurrar en su oído.

-.-A mi nadie me dice que hacer, además no quiero

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe al sentir los finos labios posarse sobre su oído.

-.-¡¡Matte ahou! (¡Espera imbécil!)

Sin poderlo evitarlo se sonrojo violentamente, aunque no pudo sino intentar alejarse, consiguiendo que el Youko rodeara su cintura con la mano libre, obligándolo a alzar la mirada para encararlo.

Y fue ahí donde Hiei por primera vez en su vida se sintió cohibido ante los ojos dorados que lo observaban como sino tuviera nada puesto.

Ahora era conciente de sus palabras…ya no tenia un lado humano, nada que lo detuviera…

-.-¿Qué pasa Youkai?

Comenzaba a cansarle esa pregunta, mas no pudo responderle al verlo inclinarse, ese incesante roce entre sus labios, y el aliento mezclarse con el propio

-.-Espera…- susurro en un ultimo intento por detenerlo.

Mas el espacio se iba reduciendo, tocando ligeramente sus labios, mientras un par de manos se ponían de acuerdo para asirlo de la cintura, sin saber porque a pesar de ser una mera escénica podía sentir ese firme cuerpo contra el suyo…aprisionándolo, tocándolo…haciéndolo estremecer ante las finas manos que trazaban un lento y sensual camino por su piel.

_**CCCCAAABBBRRRROOOOMMMMM**_

Siendo la oportuna explosión la que lo distrajo, prácticamente un pedazo de pared había desaparecido, y si se hubiera desviado tan solo un poco hacia la derecha los abría golpeado.

Hiei sin apartarse del zorro miro a un lado, asomándose por enorme agujero que levanto algo de polvo.

-.-¿Cómo hiciste eso Yusuke?

Siendo la pregunta de Kuwabara la que le asombro, ahora podía ver a sus compañeros aun amarrados, y el mismo sitio que los dejo.

Observo al detective, lucia molesto, y esos ojos rojos le dieron a entender que fue el vampiro quien lanzo el ataque.

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarlos, pues los guardias se acercaron al oír semejante estruendo.

_**SSSSHHHHHHH**_

No supo el momento exacto en que se aparto del Youko, sólo fue conciente al oír el sonido de la sangre deslizándose por su espada, y los cuerpos tendidos e interés a sus pies.

Para realizar este movimiento tuvo que inclinarse un poco, irguiéndose por completo al oír pasos acercarse…más guardias.

Dio media vuelta, el zorro estaba en el mismo sitio donde lo había acorralado, Hiei lo observo molesto, para luego sonreírle cínicamente al enseñarles las llaves que le arrebato en un momento de distracción. ¿Quién lo diría? Le había robado a Youko Kurama.

Sin embargo ahora no tenía tiempo para esto, así que comenzó a correr hacia el agujero de la pared, lanzándose por este.

Por un breve momento experimento ese conocido vacío en la boca del estomago hasta quedar colgado por la cadena que sujetaba a Kuwabara.

-.-Ten mas cuidado enano- dijo Kuwabara al sentir que lo lastimaba, pues sus manos y pies estaban tan fuertemente asidos a la cadena que le dolía.

-.-No hay tiempo

Murmuro Hiei antes de utilizar las llaves y liberarlo, dejando que el dueño de la espada espíritu se precipitara hacia abajo…bueno, no había problema, seguro que él sabría caer, ¿cierto?

-.-¡¡AHÍ ESTA!

La sorpresiva exclamación de los guardias le dio tiempo a para saltar hacia otra cadena, evitando las innumerables flechas, y lanzas, que habían comenzado a lanzarle.

-.-.Hn

De nuevo se lanzo por el agujero, esta vez en una arriesgada y directa maniobra donde se dirigía hacia sus atacantes.

_**SSSSHHHHHH**_

El sonido de su espada era opacada por el de los cuerpos siendo cortados, mutilados, que caían pesadamente al suelo y el agujero de la pared.

-.-¡¡OYE TÚ!

-.-Diablos

Cada vez venían mas, por tercera vez se lanzo hacia el agujero, colgándose esta vez de la cadena de Yusuke.

-.-Date prisa

Dijo el detective, y así lo hizo Hiei, girando la llave a través de la cerradura para liberarlo.

Luego salto a la cadena de Kurama, liberándolo justo cuando la lluvia de flechas comenzó. Ambos cayeron por el profundo abismo, el Youkai de fuego sosteniendo la mano del pelirrojo, conciente de las palabras del Youko.

"Un simple humano"

El suelo se hizo visible, estando en todo momento amenazados por las flechas y lanzas que les lanzaba.

Afortunadamente las estacas que Hiei había visto desaparecieron, al parecer gracias a Kuwabara y Yusuke.

-.-¡¡REI GAN!

Mientras ayudaba a caer a Kurama, el detective y su compañero se hacían cargo de los demonios, mas no supo en que momento recupero su poder espiritual…ni tampoco entendía la causa de haberlo perdido.

Aunque al estar fuera de peligro, Hiei vio directamente al pelirrojo, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable.

-.-Estas herido-

-.-No es nada- dijo Kurama

Esto no lo convenció, así que estiro la mano para tocar suavemente la parte afectada, el brazo le sangraba al igual que una parte del abdomen, manchando la camisa, y a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad de su amigo, él no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Sin decir nada, busco entre sus bolsillos, estaba seguro de haberla traído, siempre tenia una de repuesto (por así decirlo)…. ¡aja! ahí estaba.

-.-Quítate la camiseta- ordeno Hiei

Pese a la extraña petición, Kurama lo hizo, en verdad le dolía, y mucho…era una punzante sensación que hacia mucho no experimentaba.

Todo por culpa de ese ataque, ahora era demasiado vulnerable, la única forma de volver a la normalidad era funcionarse con su escénica demoníaca, lastimosamente no sabia como hacerlo.

El Youko sin embargo parecía conforme con la situación, él lo sabia, sentía todo lo que hacia, y veía todo lo que él veía, mas estaba consiente de que ninguno de los dos podía permanecer demasiado tiempo sin el otro…era arriesgado, ninguno de los dos debía existir al mismo tiempo.

Suspiro, Yusuke también parecía bastante pendiente de los movimientos que efectuaba su contraparte zorruna, o al menos cuanto se acercaba demasiado a Hiei.

Frunció el ceño, aunque no podía sino estar agradecido por la oportuna intromisión del vampiro, quien sabe que hubiera pasado sin su intervención.

"Te molesta"

Cerró los ojos, esa pregunta siempre le fastidiaba, ni aun ahora que era un simple humano podía dejar de escucharla.

"Te molesta"

…esta bien… ¡le molestaba! ¿Contento?

"….."

Volvió a abrirlos, adoptando una apariencia mucho mas suave….en verdad le molestaba….le molestaba mucho.

Bajo su mirada, centrándola en el pequeño Youkai que curaba de su herida con una dedicación que le hizo sonreír.

Tantas veces que había sido él quien curo de Hiei, y ahora era al contrario, aunque sentir al roce de esas manos sobre su piel se estremeció ligeramente.

Curioso que esas manos que habían matado a tantos demonios y unos cuantos humanos, tuvieran tanta delicadeza...

-.-Ya esta- anuncio Hiei distrayendo los pensamientos del pelirrojo

Kurama sonrió levemente al ver su brazo y una parte de su abdomen vendados, era la venda que usualmente Hiei utilizaba para sellar al dragón negro de su brazo.

-.-¿Qué ocurre?

Su amigo parecía abatido, desconcertado, ciertamente ni él mismo sabía como tratarlo ahora, Kurama siempre había sido su compañero de batalla, pero en ese momento no podía luchar.

El pelirrojo por su parte lo había tomado desprevenido la pregunta de Hiei, viendo esa curiosa mirada que no perdía detalle de sus acciones.

En realidad ocurrían tantas cosas…una de ellas lo aturdía.

-.-Yo…

Musito Kurama en cuanto tomo una de las manos de su compañero…estaba dudando… ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?...bajo la mirada.

-.-Yo…

Repitió apretando ligeramente la mano, no sabía ni siquiera que quería decir…así que se arriesgo a ver directamente esos ojos de color carmín, quizás en un intento por descubrir su próximo movimiento.

Al hacerlo toda duda desapareció…ese leve tinte sonrosado en las pálidas mejillas del Youkai, lo obligo a acercarse un poco mas.

Tal vez se debía a su reciente posición como humano que se comportaba de esa forma, ellos siempre actúan por sus emociones…sin pensar…y ahora sus pensamientos se habían desorganizado, sentía que lo quería cerca…mucho mas cerca…

Pero ¿De que forma?... ¿Por qué lo quería tan cerca?

-.-tu me…

Y sin pensarlo las palabras salieron solas de sus labios…acercándose hasta que en esos ojos carmín no existía nadie más…

-.-tu me…

Ya sabía que quería decir…y por irónico que sonara, finalmente comprendía a su contraparte demoníaca, ya entendía el significado de "el último robo"

-.-¡¡YUSUKE IDIOTA VEN ACA!

Claro que no se podía olvidar la oportuna y posesiva posición que adoptaba el detective cuando sentía que alguien estaba demasiado cerca del Koorime.

-.-o.o

Ahora Hiei estaba tan confundido que paso por alto el momento en que lo jalaron de lado de Kurama para ahora estar recostado contra el pecho de Yusuke.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron…prácticamente echando rayos por los ojos…ante un desconcertado Youkai de fuego que intentaba saber que ocurría.

-.-¡¡YUSUKE!- llamo Kuwabara debido a la falta de ayuda, pues la lluvia de flechas no cesaba, habiendo algunos demonios que comenzaban a bajar por las paredes, con un único propósito…matarlos.

Más, el pelinaranja fue ignorado, donde Yusuke estrecho con fuerza a Hiei, desafiando la mirada de Kurama…

-.-Si te le acercas, te mato

Culmino, logrando que Hiei se estremeciera, mientras que Kurama fruncía el ceño.

-.-¡que diablos creen que…

Para cuando Hiei reacciono sus palabras se cortaron al ver la única cosa que le faltaba….Youko Kurama, y la mirada rojiza de Yusuke fija en este, le hizo entender que también podía verlo.

-.-Si tú no lo sueltas…yo te matare- sentencio el Youko

CONTINUARA:

Ne este capitulo no me gusto u.u…pero ya que n.nUU, ustedes me dirán Ne. Pues luego de no se cuanto tiempo de espera n.nUU, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo u.u, pero es que con las vacaciones tan cortas que tuve TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) no pude actualizar, Gomen Nasai n.nUU

Wueno ya dejando eso de lado ¡A CONTESTAR REVIEWERS n0n! ¡SIIIII REVIEWERS, REVIEWERS °-°! Gente encantadora que me escribe Ne °¬°

**_KARAKURAMA: _**¡¡Konichiwa Kara-san n—n! Ne, lamento que halla borrado su historia o.o, pero si necesita ayuda créame que le ayudaría con mucho gusto n—n, claro que tal vez ya resolvió eso n.nUU. Gomen Nasai por la demora u.u, espero que el capitulo le guste Kara-san n-n, bye y cuídese Ne.

**_AELITA: _**¡¡Konichiwa Aelita-san n—n! Gomen Nasai por la "pequeña" demora u.uUU, yo aun me ahogo con los exámenes TT.TT, mi tiempo de descanso es muy limitado TT0TT, pero me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gustara n---n, espero que este también n.nUU. Aquí tiene una explicación un poco rara de la aparición de los dos Kuramas n-nUU. Ok Bye y cuídese Ne n—n

**_X.KAORI-KITSUNE.X: _**¡¡Bienvenida KaoRi-san n—n! Me alegro que el Fic le guste n—n, espero que este capitulo también, Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU, y como ve que aquí esta la MUY extraña explicación del porque hay dos Kuramas n.nUU, y Yusuke pues esta poseído n-nUU, como ve esto es un enredo n-nUU, es que molestar a Hiei me gusta Ne n—n. Bueno, cuídese Kaori-san n—n

**_JAVIERA ROMERO: _**¡¡Konichiwa Javiera-san n—n! Gomen Nasai por la demora n-n, espero que el capitulo le guste Ne, bye y cuídese Javiera-san n-n

**_NIMZAY: _**¡¡Hello Nimzay-san n---n! °¬° hacer sufrir a Hiei °-° no existe placer mas simple n------n, este…Gomen Nasai por la demora n.nUU, gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia por mis demoras TT-TT espero no desilusionarla, y ojalá le guste este capitulo Ne n-n, wueno, Bye y gracias por su mensaje n—n

**_ZEN/KURAI KURAYAMI KAGE: _**¡¡Konichiwa Zen-san n----n! Me alegro que el capitulo anterior le gustara Ne n---n, espero que este también le guste u.u, °¬° YusukexHiei, ¿sabe? yo también he estado dudando u.u, YusukexHiei o KuramaxHiei, e ahí el dilema o.o…y con respecto a la demora n.nUU, Gomen Nasai. Wueno Bye y cuídese Ne n---n

**_WINDY: _**o.o creo que el guión no aparece…wueno u.u…¡¡¡Konichiwa Windy-san n---n!...hablarle de tu o.o…wueno n—n, Ne me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior n—n, como ves aquí esta la "extraña" explicación de porque se separaron n-nUU, gracias por las porras para que pase mis exámenes TT-TT las necesito (Ann en un rincón oscuro), aunque Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU, espero que te guste el capitulo, y ya veremos si ahí pelea ñ—ñ WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, y es que el cariño de Hiei bien lo vale Ne o.o. Ok Bye y cuídate Windy-san n—n

**_RAYKA: _**¡¡Hi Rayka-san n—n! Me alegro le guste el Fic n—n, y espero que este capitulo también le guste Ne, aunque creo que el mensaje se le corto o.o, de todas formas Bye y cuídese n-n

**_PIERINA: _**¡¡Konichiwa Pierina-san n—n! Y u.u…¡¡GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORA TT0TT! Espero que le guste el capitulo, aquí tiene la "extraña" explicación de porque hay dos Kuramas u.u, y me alegro de que la personalidad de Yusuke le guste ahora que es un vampiro n-nUU; molestar a Hiei °¬° es una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer n.nUU. Ok espero se cuide Ne, bye n-n

TT.TT bonitos mensajes que no dejan que el Fic muera, y si Ann Saotomo recibe bonitos mensajes, entonces Ann Saotomo actualiza mas rápido n—n

¿La espera valió la pena oO, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O, o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT, manden sugerencias o lo que se les ofrezca ya que me interesa saber su opinión n-n

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-nUU

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"_**SEA COMO SEA LA SITUACION EN EL MUNDO…SEA COMO SEA NUESTRA SITUACION… ¡HAGAMOS DE LA VIDA UNA FIESTA DE ESPERANZA**_


	7. SHUT UP

¡¡Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad n0n! ¡¡¡WWWWIIIIIIII n0n! ¡VACACIONES n----n! ¡Hermosas vacaciones de diciembre TT-TT! n---n Konichiwa Ne n-n, ¿acaso no creen que las vacaciones son maravillosas u.u? En especial en esta época tan bonita del año n0n, le recuerdan a una su infancia TT-TT.

Wueno no sigo divagando sin sentido n.nUU, como ven no me demore tanto o.o, no como acostumbro u.u.

Sabrán que Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados, bla, bla, bla, bla, el resto ya lo saben n-n

¿Homo fóbicos oÔ? ¿Aquí o.o, haber, fuera, USHALE, USHALE KuramaxHiei conste que les advertí Ne ¬¬

CAPITULO SIETE: SHUT UP

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos hasta dejarlos entreabiertos, se quedo quieto mientras enfocaba con claridad su alrededor.

"_¿Por qué todos están muertos?"_

Su mirada estaba fija en la gran grieta del techo, la misma que ellos hicieron cuando se estrellaron contra el suelo, tan fuerte el golpe que el suelo cedió, produciendo lo que ahora miraba con tanto interés...una gran grieta.

Fue una emboscada, donde esa larga caída consiguió su desmayo.

"_¿Por qué están matando a todos?"_

No supo quien fue el causante, mas ahora sólo estaba conciente de una cosa…no quería pensar en ello.

Cuando sintió algo húmedo ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, reconociendo perfectamente el líquido que le mojaba la ropa: agua.

No la suficiente como para cubrirlo, pero si para empapar su ropa.

"_¿Por qué todos son tan sucios?"_

Volvió a mirar hacia el techo, justo donde estaba la grieta; resultaba graciosa la forma en que se encontraba: su cuerpo contra ese frió suelo, y su mente renuente a despertar, pues a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, no veía nada.

-.-Esto no tiene solución

Musito sin pensar, por lo que cansado de estar así se dedico a conectar hechos lógicos.

Recreo el momento exacto del ataque, cuando la explosión arraso todo, sólo sintió los dos golpes, el primero cuando el piso cedió, y el segundo lo dejaba tal y como estaba ahora.

…en ningún lado.

-.-Hn

Se quejo en cuanto comenzó a sentarse, cuando lo consiguió no pudo sino atraer sus rodillas contra el pecho, abrazando las mismas con los brazos una vez que sintió una fuerte pulsación en su pecho.

Alzo la mirada y reviso el punto exacto del dolor, su camiseta negra parecía intacta, pero la herida no era exterior…

-.-Hn

Volvió a quejarse en cuanto sus manos tocaron cerca de las costillas, suspiro, no era nada, quizás una contusión, la cual fue producida por haber amortiguado la caída de su amigo.

Comenzó a pensar en otra cosa, observando el lugar en que estaban, donde sus ojos carmín se detuvieron en un punto, o mejor dicho en alguien que no estaba muy lejos.

-.-Kurama- llamo

El pelirrojo parecía inconsciente, así que decidió acercarse, frunciendo el ceño debido a esa leve molestia que sintió en cuanto intento ponerse de pie.

No le presto mucha atención, sólo se acerco a su compañero, sentándose a su lado para comenzar a moverlo.

-.-Kurama

Esta vez los ojos verdes se abrieron, y cuanto analizaron el lugar se sentó de golpe algo alterado.

Esa astuta mirada divago presurosa en busca de peligro, dándose cuenta de que no lo sentía. Así que poso su mirada en el medio Koorime que estaba a su lado, este lo observaba, esperando que el sobresalto pasara.

-.-Yusuke y el idiota están ahí

Él no veía nada, seguramente Hiei se guiaba por las esencias espirituales, o podía verlos con su Jagan, en cambio Kurama sólo podía ver al Youkai porque estaba a su lado, mas halla le resultaba imposible, sin su poder espiritual resultaba tan inútil como un…

…como un humano.

-.-¿No vas a despertarlos?- pregunto disimulando la frustración que sentía.

-.-No hay necesidad.

Pronto los quejidos de sus compañeros le llegaron a los oídos, tal vez ya habían despertado.

-.-Eso si me dolió- dijo Kuwabara en cuanto se sobo la cabeza

-.-A mi también- le apoyo Yusuke revisando descuidadamente el lugar en que estaban- ¡Kurama, Hiei! ¿Están bien?

-.-¡Si estamos bien!

Sin decir más, todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, intentando agruparse de nuevo.

-.-Auch, fíjate donde pisas idiota

Cosa muy complicada, tan densa la oscuridad que se les dificultaba caminar, así que luego de uno que otro tropiezo entre si, pudieron acomodarse sin molestar a los demás.

-.-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Yusuke

Bastaba señalar lo inútiles que resultaban sus ojos en esos momentos, pues lo único que tenían era un negro paisaje.

-.-Como quieres que lo sepamos, no vemos nada- musito fastidiado Kuwabara

-.-Tienes razón- dijo Kurama, frustrando la posible discusión- ¿Por qué no utilizas tu espada espíritu Kuwabara?

-.-¡Claro así podremos ver!

El pelinaranja muy entusiasmado acepto la propuesta, reuniendo un poco de su poder espiritual hasta formar la luminosa espada.

-.-Bueno…¿y donde estamos?- repitió de nuevo Yusuke

La luz no les ayudaba, el sitio era como una cúpula, una gran y oscura cámara que no parecía tener una salida, no habían pasadizos ni nada que les ayudara.

-.-¿Y si rompemos las paredes?- sugirió Kuwabara

Sin perder tiempo comenzaron a caminar hacia estas, Yusuke coloco su mano sobre esa fría y mohosa estructura, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que resultaría destruirla.

-.-No se puede

Mas se detuvo cuando escucho a Hiei, giro un poco para buscar una respuesta, aunque este no le presto atención, simplemente se acomodaba la banda de su cabeza.

Ese sencillo gesto despertó la curiosidad de los presentes ante la idea de que hubiera usado el Jagan.

-.-Del otro lado hay un rió subterráneo-

Dijo sin interés, consiguiendo que el detective retirara la mano al comprender que la única cosa que los protegía de morir ahogados era esa pared.

-.-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Kuwabara

-.-Ahí esta la grieta- señalo Kurama- Podríamos subir por las paredes.

La sugerencia logro que todas las miradas recayeran sobre la única salida, y aunque esta pareciera que se fuese a tragar vivió a aquel que osara entrar, no veían que otra solución les quedaba.

Aunque sólo alcanzaron a dos pasos antes de detenerse, había algo extraño, el ambiente había cambiado…

_**CRAK**_

Miradas inspeccionaron cada rincón en busca del origen de tan fuerte crujido.

_**CRAK**_

Y en esa minuciosa tarea un par de ojos carmín se quedaron fijos en un punto fijo, cosa que los demás imitaron…

…la pared se estaba desquebrajando.

_**BBBBRRRROOOOOMMMMM**_

La dura corriente de agua no les dio el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, ni siquiera para tomar aire, pues ese violento golpe los llevo contra la pared contraria.

Hiei no pudo sino abrir la boca ante el fuerte choque, dejando escapar el poco oxigeno que tenia…su aire comenzaba a acabarse.

Por otra parte Kurama vio como hacia unos segundos el Youkai de fuego se acerco tan sólo para tomar su mano.

El gesto paso desapercibido en cuanto sintió el agua casi ahogarlo, sin embargo volvió a reaccionar al sentir que su golpe fue amortiguado.

Difícilmente el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, Hiei estaba contra la pared, abrazándolo fuertemente, impidiendo que la corriente lo arrastrase.

"Se va ahogar"

Fue imposible reprimir ese traicionero pensamiento, pues el Youkai tenía los ojos apretados en un intento por ignorar la falta de aire.

Inevitablemente Hiei se sintió mareado, los latidos apresurados de su corazón parecían incrustársele con fuerza en la cabeza. Cuando sintió un brusco jalón pudo reaccionar.

Entreabrió los ojos para ver quien lo llevaba hacia la grieta del techo, donde sus ojos se quedaron por algunos segundos fijos en Yusuke, antes de volverlos a cerrar.

…necesitaba respirar.

Sintió una agradable sensación en cuanto salieron a la superficie, respiro desesperadamente, donde sus labios se abrían y cerraban en busca de oxigeno.

El detective lo observo de reojo, él mismo se había sentido bastante ofuscado bajo el agua, así que también respiraba afanosamente.

Pronto el Youkai comenzó a moverse, sosteniéndose de las leves separaciones que había entre las paredes de roca, así que Yusuke lo soltó para centrar su atención en el punto en que sus amigos venían.

Espero mientras su respiración se normalizaba, estando atento de los otros dos que salían igual de agitados.

-.-Creo que no tendremos que escalar las paredes- comento Yusuke

Los demás vieron como el agua lentamente iba subiendo de nivel, llenando cada vez el lugar que parecía un cilindro.

Hiei alzo la mirada, parecía que no demorarían mucho en llegar, y era mejor así, ahora no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para escalar las paredes, ni mucho menos para proteger al pelirrojo.

Suspiro, él le debía mucho a Kurama, y lo ayudaría mientras siguiera siendo humano, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho si quedaba inconsciente.

El Youkai apoyo su frente contra la pared, ciertamente necesitaba descansar, dormir aunque sea 15 minutos, no era muy exigente.

Y es que los constantes ataques comenzaban a agotarlo, ya tenía la certeza de que todos sus oponentes eran colocados a propósito, quizás para desgastarlo y atraparlo más fácilmente.

Sonrió un poco, los secuestradores comenzaban a perder facultades, anteriormente eran más creativos, pues a demás de ser predecible, no daría resultado, ni que fuera estúpido para dejarse atrapar.

Lentamente se fue alejando de la pared, lo suficiente como para poder mirar a Yusuke y Kurama de reojo.

Ellos también le daban muchos problemas, cualquiera de los dos en el momento menos esperado lo tiraban contra una pared o el piso.

Así se la pasaba, arrinconado por alguno de los dos.

-.-Llegamos- anuncio Yusuke

El Koorime disipo sus pensamientos al ver la abertura que el detective había hecho justo cuando el Youko lo arrincono contra la pared.

Pronto el agua comenzó a rebosar, mojando ligeramente el suelo; mas cuando ellos finalmente pudieron salir de toda esa agua, se quedaron quietos.

-.-Parece que no hay nadie- dijo Kuwabara.

Todo estaba oscuro, y no se sentía a nadie en todo el castillo…genial, ahora les tocaba buscar otra vez a los coleccionistas.

-.-Hn

Hiei no estaba para esos juegos, tenía cosas que hacer.

-.-Mukuro- musito sin pensar

-.-¿Qué?

Mas sus palabras si fueron escuchadas por dos personas, las cuales habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

-.-Hn

Claro que los otros entendieron que el Youkai no diría nada.

-.-¿Por qué camino iremos?- pregunto Kuwabara mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la escurría.

Por un momento Hiei pensó que la idea no era mala, sin embargo cuando sus manos descubrieron la mitad de su abdomen se quedo quieto…alguien lo observaba.

Su camiseta podría esperar.

-.-Vamos- dijo al seguir a Kuwabara.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar por esos oscuros pasillos, se dieron cuenta que en verdad estaban solos.

La luz la proporcionaba la espada espíritu, y se guiaban por simple instinto, pues debía de haber una sala de seguridad, o algo que se le pareciera; después de todo también había humanos involucrados, y generalmente tenían cámaras de seguridad vigilando todo el perímetro.

Caminaron en silencio por el húmedo suelo, parecía que el agua se extendería por todo el castillo.

-.-Hola Youkai

Definitivamente el universo debía de estar conspirando en contra del Koorime, ¿era mucho pedir unos segundos de tranquilidad?

-.-Hn

Ahora Hiei ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver al Youko caminando a su lado, suspiro algo cansado, Kurama estaba un poco mas adelante, sin embargo Yusuke y Kuwabara no se daban cuenta de su reciente posición como humano debido a la energía demoníaca que normalmente se sentía a su alrededor.

Él lo sabia, el zorro siempre estaba al lado de su amigo, que no pudieran verlo era otra cosa.

-.-Por aquí esta lo que buscan- señalo

Hiei se detuvo a ver el pasadillo que estaba a su lado, y luego vio al Youko, parecía ser sincero.

-.-¡Oigan!-

…así que llamo a los demás.

-.-Es por aquí

-.-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto Yusuke

Una nueva mirada al sonriente zorro basto para comprender lo inútil que resultaría explicar algo que no se podía ver.

El detective no volvió a preguntar, sólo comenzó a caminar hacia el Youkai, entrando al lugar señalado junto con Kuwabara.

Sin embargo Kurama se paro a un lado de Hiei, cosa que a este le pareció muy extraña, es decir, verlos a los dos parados a su lado sin hablar resultaba perturbarte.

-.-¿Vienen o no?- les apresuro Kuwabara.

Aparentemente Kurama estaba renuente a dejar atrás a Hiei con su contraparte zorruna, así que no se movió hasta que su amigo lo hizo.

-.-Estas herido

Los ojos carmín miraron sin expresión al zorro caminar de nuevo a su lado, siempre teniendo esa chispa de malicia en sus ojos dorados.

Prefirió no prestarle atención, después de todo no le había dicho nada que ya no supiera.

-.-Yo puedo curarte- dijo en cuanto se coloco al frente de Hiei logrando que se detuviera.

-.-No necesito ayuda-

Maldición ¿en que momento se quedo solo con el desquiciado zorro? Mas su negación consiguió que la sonrisa del Youko se expandiera por esos delgados labios.

Al Youko no le gustaba repetir, si Hiei no quería que le ayudara habían otros métodos mas…"sutiles" de disuadirlo.

Pronto comenzó a caminar hacia él con su usual elegancia, y con el primer paso consiguió que Hiei retrocediera.

-.-¿Huyes?- pregunto divertido, dando otro paso.

Hiei no pudo evitarlo, a cada avance él retrocedía, ya demasiado familiarizado con ese tipo de acercamientos.

-.-Hn

Sabia perfectamente lo inútil que resultaba seguir su camino, el zorro no lo dejaría pasar. Así que retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared…

…un momento, ¿una pared?

Sin detenerse a pensar, dio media vuelta, quedándose un momento en blanco. Hacia tan sólo unos segundos esa pared no estaba.

Lentamente alzo las manos, posándolas en esa dura estructura. Esa no era ninguna ilusión, en verdad se trataba una pared, una que les cerraba el camino.

-.-Nos están vigilando- murmuro antes de dar la vuelta y ver a sus compañeros mas adelante.

El Youko no estaba, valla manera de ayudar, gruño una ultima vez antes de alcanzar a los otros, moviéndose tan rápido como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Kurama vio a Hiei aparecer a su lado, mientras Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban un poco mas adelante.

-.-No estamos solos- dijo Hiei- Debe haber alguien que puede vernos.

Los ojos verdes no demoraron en buscar entre los alrededores sin dejar de caminar.

-.-El pasillo se cerro- dijo Hiei- Sólo nos queda avanzar

Seguramente querían acorralarlos, así resultarían unas presas más fáciles. Ante esto el pelirrojo suspiro, un ataque sorpresa no seria suficiente para derrotarlos, aunque este seria el tercero o cuarto.

-.-¿Cómo sigue tu herida?

Y no todos estaban en buenas condiciones, donde Kurama no pudo evitar preguntar. Tal vez no contara con su poder espiritual para saber que tan baja era la energía del Koorime, pero no estaba ciego.

Los movimientos de Hiei resultaban cansados, y aunque los demás no se dieran cuenta debido a que su comportamiento resultara tan normal, él sentía que no era así.

-.-¿Herida?- pregunto Hiei

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta de Kurama cuando extendió su mano, tocando un costado del Youkai.

-.-Hn

Eso significaba que el daño no era tan grande, mas el antiguo zorro no estaba muy convencido, sin embargo no podría sacarle nada más.

-.-Kurama…

Siendo el leve llamado de Hiei el que disipo sus pensamientos, así que observo curiosamente al pequeño Youkai de fuego, el cual parecía indeciso en continuar. No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto.

-.-¿Si?- le motivo

Finalmente Hiei se decidió, alzando su mirada hasta encontrar la contraria, y es que tenía una gran duda, algo que no lograba entender y ciertamente no le agradaba estar confundido.

-.-¿Qué me ibas a decir antes del ataque?-

Eso no se lo esperaba, Kurama no pudo si no parpadear un par de veces consternado por la pregunta.

-.-Bueno…es…algo

Ni el mismo sabia de que estaba hablando, de repente se sentía atrapado, como si hubiera sido descubierto en pleno robo. Y tener la atenta mirada de Hiei no le ayudaba a pensar, no cuando lo miraba así de…inocente. Sin mencionar el vele rubor de sus mejillas.

-.-Es algo…complicado- concluyo

-.-¿Por qué?- insistió

El Youkai quería saber porque su amigo había comenzado a actuar tan extraño desde que todo esto inicio, porque según él, el comportamiento de Yusuke y el Youko se debían a sus esencias demoníacas.

Al principio creyó que la actitud de Kurama se debía a la influencia del zorro, pero esa teoría se venia abajo, debido a su reciente condición como humano.

-.-Por que si-

Mas la respuesta no pareció bastar, pues Hiei frunció el ceño…

…estaba molesto.

-.-Mira…-dijo Kurama- Hagamos algo ¿si? cuando volvamos al Nigenkai te digo.

-.-¿Por qué?

Hiei no era muy paciente, además ¿Qué tenia de malo ese sitio?

-.-Por que Hiei…-dijo al sonreír, le gustaba mucho esa expresión de confusión en su compañero- Es…algo importante, y las cosas importantes se dicen con calma.

Mucho sentido no tenia, pero el Youkai prefirió dejarlo así, seguramente era una de esas extrañas costumbres Nigen.

-.-Podríamos ir por una nieve dulce cuando volvamos, si tú quieres.

Eso era chantaje, donde Hiei no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa, en verdad le gustaba la nieve dulce…

-.-De acuerdo.

…en especial cuando estaba con Kurama.

-.-Miren

Repentinamente Yusuke y Kuwabara se habían detenido, y ahora señalaban hacia el pasillo que se dividía en dos. Kurama y Hiei se acercaron, asomándose al igual que los otros para ver esa leve luz que había por uno de los lados.

-.-Esa debe de ser la sala de control- murmuro Kuwabara

-.-No se, parece muy fácil- comento Yusuke- Además… ¿Por qué la luz estaría encendida?

-.-Puede ser una trampa- dijo Kurama

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, adentro no se sentía ninguna presencia, pero igual no pensaban arriesgarse, así que miraron el lado opuesto, no encontrando nada más que una sólida pared.

-.-Parece que no tenemos otro camino- dijo Yusuke- ¿Ustedes que dicen?

-.-No veo otra solución- dijo Hiei

Sin dudarlo, Kuwabara le dio mas poder a su espada espíritu, ya que esta les había servido para iluminar el camino.

A punto estuvo Hiei de moverse en cuanto Kurama siguió al pelinaranja, mas unos brazos rodeando su cintura lo impidieron.

-.-¿Qué diablos haces Yusuke?

Pidió saber en cuanto subió las manos hasta colocarlas en los fuertes brazos del detective, el cual le sonreía.

Por un momento el Youkai dudo, pues en verdad parecía Yusuke, y no el vampiro quien lo mantenía prisionero.

-.-Sabes que hago

Dijo cuando apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Hiei, respirando muy cerca del cuello de este, produciendo un leve estremecimiento en Hiei que le hizo sonreír.

-.-Suéltame- exigió el Youkai intentando ganar algo de espacio.

-.-No quiero, me gusta estar así- murmuro cuando comenzó a subir por ese delgado cuello, rozando sutilmente la piel que tenia a su merced, pero sin llegar a tocar.

Toda la resistencia que tenia Hiei se vino a bajo en cuando Yusuke lo abrazo con mas fuerza…eso le dolido.

-.-Me sorprende que puedas caminar con esa herida

Obviamente el dolor se intensifico cuando amortiguo por segunda vez el golpe de Kurama, y no pudo si no quejarse cuando el abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

-.-Eso tiene solución-

Aclaro cuando finalmente alzo los ojos rojos los cuales habían suplido los usuales negros. Y ahora por más que quisiera, no podía moverse.

Yusuke sonrió mas, mientras se inclinaba, rozando tentadoramente esos provocativos labios.

Fue ahí, donde por primera vez Hiei sintió algo de temor, él no quería morir, no ahora, mas eso era lo que iba a ocurrir si el vampiro le quitaba su energía.

-.-Estas muy tenso- dijo Yusuke justo ates de posar sus labios en los contrarios.

Sin pensarlo sus manos ansiaron mas al Youkai por la cintura, estrechándolo con fuerza, queriendo sentirlo tan cerca como le fuese posible.

En ese momento Hiei sólo sentía el delicado movimiento de los labios de Yusuke, los cuales no perdieron el tiempo para abrirse paso hacia el interior de su boca.

Ante eso no pudo evitar estremecerse, podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban ante tan atrevido contacto, donde las manos del otro habían comenzado a subir por su espalda, alzando al mismo tiempo la camiseta negra.

Sus piernas fueron separadas en cuanto el pelinegro coloco las propias entre las suyas, acercándolo hasta que no hubo espacio entre los dos.

Claro que dejo de pensar en cuanto sus ojos se fueron cerrando, ya incapaz de seguir escuchando a su corazón bombear sangre de manera más rápida y luego más lenta…cada vez más lento…

…hasta que finalmente dejo de escuchar.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió lo tomo desprevenido, sin saber porque ahora estaba en el suelo, su único soporte le había sido arrebatado bruscamente.

El detective estaba más lejos, amarrado por un látigo de rosa, aunque la sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie, en especial por tener al zorro al frente.

-.-Ya te lo había advertido- dijo el Youko- Si te le acercas te mato

La advertencia pretendía ser cumplida cuando el látigo apretó con fuerza a Yusuke.

-.-Yo también había dicho lo mismo

Murmuro el pelinegro en cuanto con ayuda de su poder espiritual pudo romper aquello que lo aprisionaba.

Dos miradas destellaron, y ninguna parecía querer ceder, ambas en apariencia tranquila, pero con cierto deje de molestia, y ese instinto asesino de querer acabar con el contrario.

-.-¿Hiei?

Por un momento Yusuke desvió su atención del zorro para ver a Kurama acercarse al Youkai que lentamente iba despertado.

-.-¿A dónde vas?-

Siendo el Youko el que le impido acercarse, mas no se preocupo por la presencia de este, sólo alzo las manos, dando a entender que estaba desarmado y no pretendía nada.

-.-¿Estas bien?

Pregunto Kurama una vez que le ayudo a sentarse, logrando que Hiei parpadeara varias veces.

-.-Si

En verdad se sentía bien, ya no estaba cansado, y su poder espiritual había aumentado un poco, claro que se sentía mareado, quizás algo perdido. El aumento fue muy brusco, totalmente inesperado, así que se sentía incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Fue en ese momento que el Youko miro a Yusuke, el cual no había dejado de sonreír.

-.-Existen otras maneras de devolver el poder espiritual- señalo con indiferencia

Pese a lo que se podía pensar, el vampiro no planeaba que Hiei muriera, o no por el momento, algo de lo que se acababa de dar cuenta su zorruno compañero.

-.-Ya se, pero este es el método que mas me gusta-

El Youko también sonrió, acercándose hasta quedar parado al lado del otro.

-.-Si se repite no dudare en acabar contigo- puntualizo

-.-Lo tendré en cuenta-

-.-Seguro lo harás, porque sino clavare esta planta en tu corazón, tiene la peculiaridad de ponerse roja cuando absorbe toda la sangre del cuerpo.

Yusuke lo observo de reojo, y apunto estuvo de contestar la amenaza de no ser por un golpe en su estomago. Tan fuerte que lo tumbo al suelo.

-.-Pero mientras tanto esto bastara- dijo el zorro.

Sin titubear, Yusuke le apunto al Youko dispuesto a utilizar su poder contra él.

-.-¡Urameshi mira lo que encontré!

Quizás Kuwabara no noto nada extraño, pues en cuanto llamo al detective este abandono el color rojo de sus ojos, mirando al otro acercarse.

El pelinegro parecía desorientado, no sabiendo muy bien a que se debía ese dolor, ni tampoco que hacia en el suelo.

-.-Es una foto de Botan, también ahí una de Keiko, y los demás.

Aunque antes de que alguno pudiera hacer un movimiento se escucho un ruido seco, no tuvieron ni la oportunidad de moverse cuando fueron apresados por varios tentáculos.

De manera individual los tentáculos los envolvieron, sofocándolos por su fuerte agarre, arrastrándolos entre la oscuridad.

El despliegue de poder espiritual no se hizo esperar, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde…

…habían sido capturados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**PUUMM**_

Fue el sonido sordo que se escucho en cuanto cayo contra el suelo, ligeramente se incorporo, pero sin llegar a pararse.

"_¿Por qué todos están muertos?"_

Se iba a volver loco, esa voz infantil en su cabeza no indicaban nada bueno.

"_¿Por qué están matando a todos?"_

Sonrió cínicamente, estaba cansado, quería cerrar los ojos y no pensar.

Sabia que el paso entre la cordura y la demencia era muy delgado ¿Quién podría decir que estar loco era malo? ¿Quién aseguro que estar demente no genera una nueva vida?

"_¿Por qué todos son tan sucios?"_

¿Nunca lo pensaron? Sonrió mas, mientras sostenía su abdomen, estaba seguro de que esos asquerosos tentáculos le habían roto dos costillas.

Hay quienes temen ante la idea de enloquecer, a él no le importaría, después de todo desde hacia mucho que perdió la razón.

Asesinar no es de personas sanas, destajar a su enemigo con la espada no lo hace alguien cuerdo.

-.-Esto no tiene solución-

Todo parecía repetirse, ese dialogo le recordaba algo, pero no sabia que.

Pronto comenzó a reírse, colocando los brazos contra su abdomen, ignorando el dolor que le producía su acción.

Ahora estaba solo, nunca había tenido mucha compañía, sin embargo sus compañeros fueron arrastrados a un lugar diferente.

-.-Por fin...

Parsimoniosamente alzo la mirada ante la voz intrusa, teniendo una extraña tranquilidad en sus facciones.

Se trataba de un humano, lo sabia por su presencia, y a juzgar por la cara loción que llevaba, se trataba de alguien importante.

-.-Por fin conozco al niño prohibido del Makia.

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡¡WWWWIIIIIIIIII n0n! Termine n----n ¡¡I FINISH n0n!

Luego de una no tan larga espera n.nUU, me anime a actualizar n—n, aunque pueda que el capitulo este algo aburrido u.u, pero no pude pensar en nada mas TT.TT

Pero wueno ahora, ¡¡¡REVIEWERS n0n! ¡¡REVIEWERS °¬°! Gente encantadora que me escribe.

**_KARAKURAMA: _**¡¡Konichiwa Kara-san n—n! Me alegro que este bien n—n, y que le guste mi historia n-n; y yo vivo en Colombia, y su español no es malo o.o, yo le entiendo muy bien n-n; estoy conciente de que el español es uno de los idiomas mas complicados u.u, pero no es nada que algo de practica no pueda solucionar n—n, bueno, si necesita ayuda pues me dice o.o y yo veo en que le ayudo n—n, así que Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_PIERINA: _**¡¡Konichiwa Pierina-san n---n! Ne tiene razón, Hiei tiene que cuidarse u.u, sino quien sabe lo que le podrían hacer o/o, bueno, ¿Quién lo manda a ser tan Kawaii °-°?; espero que el capitulo le haya gustado n-n (hoy ando optimista u.u) Gracias por su mensaje Ne n-n, bye y se cuida n---n

**_ERIKA CANCER: _**¡¡Hello Cancer-chan n---n! No te preocupes por lo del msm u.u, una lastima que te lo quitaran o.o, pero igual yo tampoco he podido conectarme muy seguido n.nUU, he tenido mucho estudio TT.TT, así que Gomen Nasai por no haberte escrito; me alegra que te guste como escribo n/n, espero que este capitulo también te guste u.u (ando optimista u.u) No te preocupes por el Youko o.o, ahora el problema es otro ñ.ñ, pero wueno, eso es el siguiente capitulo n.nUU, así que Bye y te cuidas Ne n—n

**_WINDY: _**¡¡Konichiwa Windy-san n---n! Yo ya tenia pensado en hacer una pelea u.u, pero no me salio n.nUU, quizás mas adelante, si es que mi maléfica mente lo quiere ñ.ñ WUAJAJAJAJA; Ne aunque me demore nunca abandono mis Fic o.o, nunca me ha gustado que uno esta leyendo un Fic y de repente deja de ser actualizado TT.TT, y me demorare trescientos años n.nUU, pero no dejo mis Fic u.u. Me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gustara Windy-san n—n, espero que este también n.n ¿de donde soy oO? De Colombia n—n, Ne no estamos tan lejos n—n, sólo un poquito n.nUU. Ya Kurama se las arreglara para poder proteger a Hiei °¬°, así que por eso no se preocupe n-n, wueno esto ya me salio muy largo o.o, así que Bye y cuídese n-n

**_AELITA: _**¡¡Konichiwa Aelita-san n—n! Ne Gomen Nasai por la demora pasada u.u, espero no haberme tardado tanto o.o. Yusuke todavía esta bajo el poder del vampiro o.o, y se supone que el vampiro quiere robarle el poder espiritual a Hiei, así que por eso actúa así n-n. Wueno, espero no se le haya olvidado mi Fic TT.TT, así que Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_NIMZAY: _**¡¡Hello Nimzay-san n—n! Me alegro de que el Fic le guste n—n, a mi también me gusta cuando todos se pelean por Hiei °¬°, TodosxHiei °0° (excepto Kuwabara ¬¬UU) Ne es que el Youkai vale la pena °-°; espero que este capitulo también le guste o.o, y wueno, bye y su cuida Ne n—n

**_DARKANGELCHAN: _**Este o.o…creo que los guiones no aparecen Ne o.oUU, pero igual ¡¡Konichiwa Dark-san n---n! Me alegro de que el Fic le parezca interesante n—n, espero que el capitulo le guste n-n, y Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada o.o, bueno, bye y se cuida n—n

**_LASTLIGHTANGEL: _**El guión no aparece o.o, pero bueno, ¡¡Konichiwa Lightangel-san n—n! Gracias por pensar que mi Fic es bueno n-n, espero que este capitulo le guste Ne n—n, y Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada o.o, wueno, bye y se cuida n—n

**_YUME DARK: _**¡Hello Yume-san n—n! Ne no se preocupe o.o, Kurama ya tendrá chance con Hiei n---n, bueno gracias por su mensaje, Bye y cuídese Ne n—n

**_KERUCHANKITSUNE: _**Los guiones no aparecen o.o, oh bueno, ¡¡Konichiwa Keru-san n—n! Me alegro que el Fic le guste n—n, y gracias por añadirlo a sus favoritos n/n, Gomen si la espera le pareció muy larga o.o, pero igual espero que el capitulo le guste n---n

**_EALICHAN: _**¡¡Konichiwa Eali-chan n—n! Gomen si la deje con curiosidad n.nUU ¿secuestrara a mi madre o.oUU? Ya decía yo que era mucho tiempo sin verla u.u, Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada Ne n.nUU, espero que al menos el capitulo le guste n—n, wueno, bye y se cuida n-n

Bonitos mensajes que no dejan que el Fic muera n-----n, esta vez recibí bastantes °¬°, y no creo haberme demorado tanto ¬¬, pero igual les ofrezco una disculpa si les pareció demasiado tiempo u.u, la gripa tuvo la culpa ¬¬, estuve casi toda la semana en la cama TT.TT, y sólo ahora me siento mejor o.o.

¿La espera valió la pena oO, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O, o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT, manden sugerencias o lo que se les ofrezca ya que me interesa saber su opinión n-n

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-nUU

_**¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_

Les desea:

Ann Saotomo n0n

"**_EN CUANTO PREGUNTAMOS ACERCA DEL SENTIDO O DEL VALOR DE LA VIDA, ESTAMOS ENFERMOS" _Sigmund Freud**


	8. DÉJAME EN PAZ

¡¡VOLVÍ n0n! Ne espero que tengan un buen año nuevo n---n, y que todos sus deseos de año se cumplan n-n

Como sabrán Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece u.u, todos los derechos reservados a su creador o.o.

¿Homo fóbicos oÔ? ¿Aquí o.o, haber, fuera, USHALE, USHALE KuramaxHiei conste que les advertí Ne ¬¬

CAPITULO OCTAVO: DÉJAME EN PAZ

El sonido conocido de algunos pájaros consiguieron que entreabriera los ojos, no sabia donde estaba, lo único que visualizaba eran unos calidos rayos del sol entrar por una ventana.

No entendía que hacia en ese lugar que lo llenaba de una extraña tranquilidad, tampoco estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, e ignoraba siquiera si en verdad estaba despierto.

Ahora tenía todos sus sentidos adormecidos en una relajante sensación, donde no sentía dolor alguno, era como flotar entre la nada.

Era curioso ese sentimiento, se sentía vacío, como si nada importara…igual que aquella vez, cuando no le importo morir…

Cerró un momento los ojos y los volvió a abrir, para él fueron segundos, mas el lugar en que se encontraba oscureció un poco, de un momento a otro había atardecido, y los tonos pastel lo tocaban levemente.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez era de noche...pero no pudo sino impórtale menos, aun no podía coordinar algún hecho lógico.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza ya reconociendo la habitación, era el cuarto de Kurama, y el lugar en el que descansaba era la cama de su amigo.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, una dolorosa sensación lo envolvió cuando se movió un poco, su cuerpo no respondía como debería, ni tampoco su mente. Claro que al volver a abrir los ojos otra vez era de día.

Supuso que se desmayaba de vez en cuando, mas no le dio importancia, su cabeza parecía estallar, y no le quedaba más remedio que cerrar los ojos.

Esta vez no quiso abrirlos, prefirió acurrucarse en la cama, aspirando ese agradable y conocido aroma…escénica de flores y cierto toque de Nigen.

Le gustaba ese olor, lo tranquilizaba…

Aunque algo llamo su atención, un tacto inusual, se trataba de unos dedos que acariciaban su rostro, deslizándose por su nariz hacia sus labios, los cuales fueron perfectamente delineados.

Tembló un poco cuando esos dedos bajaron por su cuello, y siguieron hasta su hombro, apenas tocando, pero a él le producía una extraña emoción.

Se olvido de todo pensamiento, centrando su atención en aquello que comenzaba a bajar por su cintura…

Esta vez su mente funciono al darse cuenta que no llevaba camiseta, mas su abdomen, el torso y el brazo izquierdo estaban vendados.

Cosa que no pareció detener a esos curiosos dedos que trazaron finamente el recorrido de su estrecha cintura. Ahora no pudo sino removerse, suspirando de manera involuntaria ante la caricia que decencia por su espalda.

Y una vez ahí, fue jalado hacia la persona que descansaba a su lado, dándose cuenta de que ambos estaban de lado.

-.-Hmmmm

Se removió de nuevo al sentir una mano pasarse por su trasero, apretándolo ligeramente, con descaro, y su corazón reacciono al latir mas rápido, como si intentara contener la emoción.

Pronto esa mano se alejo, mas no fue muy lejos, terminando esta vez en su pecho, en el cual palpo los espacios que estaban al descubierto, descendiendo por su vientre, lugar en el que se entretuvo acariciando con sutiles y estimulantes toques.

Esta vez entreabrió sus ojos, era de noche, y quizás a causa de la oscuridad del cuarto no podía ver quien era. Lo único de lo que si se dio cuenta fue que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las contrarias, y sus manos descansaban en el pecho ajeno.

-.-Hmmmm

Volvió a suspirar cuando esa mano se pasó por su entrepierna, consiguiendo que se estremeciera hasta la más lejana célula de su cuerpo.

Incitante…excitante…delicioso…pero ahora le resultaba doloroso por su estado, ya que su respiración se agito un poco, así que no pudo sino cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que aun era de noche, y que se encontraba sólo en esa cama…quizás había sido un sueño.

Esa sensación se le hacia familiar, como si ya alguien lo hubiese tocado así, sin embargo esta vez tenia algo distinto….algo había cambiado.

Parpadeo un par de veces, queriendo despertarse, cosa que le tomo más de lo debido, no es que tuviera una concepción muy clara del tiempo en ese momento, pero se dio cuenta de que pronto amanecería, lo olía en el aire.

Pesadamente se fue sentando, sintiendo las consecuencias de la pelea pasada, por lo cual tuvo que apretar con fuerza los ojos, el aire se le iba con cada movimiento.

Coloco una mano sobre su abdomen vendando, intentando no respirar tan rápido, ni tomar bocanadas muy grandes del preciado oxigeno.

-.-Kurama

Siendo la figura del pelirrojo la primera que distinguió entre ese paisaje ligeramente oscuro, mas su voz ronca le hizo toser un poco.

Kurama estaba parado en la puerta del baño con una toalla en los hombros, vestido como acostumbra, sus cabellos estaban ligeramente mojados, al parecer se acababa de bañar, algo extraño considerando que aun no amanecía.

Pero un momento todo se volvió oscuro, y sintió como de nuevo se iba de espaldas contra la cama.

-.-Hiei

Claro que el llamado logro despertarlo un poco, el Youkai miro hacia su amigo que lo sostenía, donde sus ojos intentaban enfocarlo.

-.-Aun estas muy lastimado- dijo Kurama- Deberías descansar un poco mas.

-.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?- pregunto despacio, aun algo ronco

-.-Dos días-

Respondió Minamino cuando lo volvió a acostar en la cama, viendo a Hiei mantener su mirada fija en el techo, mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

El Youkai lucia tranquilo, quizás algo aturdido por las hierbas medicinales que el mismo Kurama preparo para que no sintiera dolor; y su condición no podía ser más deplorable porque no estaba muerto.

Le dedico una fuga mirada a las vendas manchas de sangre, Hiei tenia dos costillas rotas, y varios hematomas alrededor del cuerpo, aunque todo parecía perder sentido al ver esos ojos carmín algo…¿vacíos?

-.-¿Tú has estado todo este tiempo conmigo?-

Kurama sonrió un poco, y entreabrió los labios para hablar, mas le fue imposible decir algo ante el escándalo de la planta baja. Uno que hizo sentar al Youkai muy lentamente, hasta apoyarse contra el espaldar de la cama.

-.-¡¡Devuélveme esa cobija! ¡Es MÍA!

-.-¡Tendrás que quitármela!

Fueron las exclamaciones que se oían cada vez mas cerca, pues las pisadas apresuradas en las escaleras delataban el afán por subir.

Y todo ese barullo ceso en cuanto la puerta de la habitación de Kurama se abrió de golpe.

"El detective y el idiota"

Pensó Hiei al verlos bajo el marco de la puerta, ambos sujetando la tela de la cobija, aunque no hicieron ni el más mínimo movimiento al ver a Hiei.

-.-Al fin despiertas- dijo Kuwabara.

-.-Hn- repuso Hiei sin interés.

-.-Deberías agradecernos por cuidarte-recalco Kuwabara sonriendo con superioridad, a lo que el Youkai frunció el ceño.

-.-¿De que hablas? fue Kurama quien le dio la medicina, nosotros, sólo lo vigilábamos de vez en cuando por si despertaba u.u- señalo Yusuke

Humillante, molesto, completamente fastidioso, ahora resultaba que necesitaba niñeras. Gruño por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que la cobija que tenían sus compañeros ardía en fuego.

…eso fue innecesario, le había dolido.

-.-¡Oye!- se quejo el pelinaraja, tirando el objeto al suelo, pisándolo al igual que Yusuke para que se apagara- ¡Ten mas cuidado!

El Koorime no le presto mayor atención, volviendo su mirada hacia otro lado, consiguiendo que Kuwabara empuñara su mano con una venita en la frente ante la poca atención.

-.-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Ya no dejan dormir a la gente decente.

Siendo esa voz femenina la que distrajo la atención y detuvo la posible pelea; esta vez Hiei arqueo una ceja en señal de duda, ¿Cuántas personas había en la casa de Kurama?

Ahora había una joven con un pijama amarillo bajo el marco de la puerta, ella iba arrastrando una almohada con su mano mientras bostezaba.

-.-Lo sentimos Botan- se disculpo Kuwabara- Pero Hiei tiene la culpa…

-.-¡Hiei que bueno que despertaste!

Basto con mencionar el nombre del Koorime para que Botan exclamara emocionada, olvidándose por completo del sueño que tenia, y de paso, de Kuwabara, quien se había ido a un rinconcito oscuro murmurando cosas sobre las personas que no lo tomaban enserio.

Hiei nunca se había acostumbrado a la efusividad de esa joven, y menos ahora que casi se le tira encima, afortunadamente ella prefirió sentarse a su lado. Él parpadeo curioso, y ella sonrió más.

-.-Veras, el príncipe Koenma, estuvo investigando- dijo Botan- Y finalmente encontró a los coleccionistas, bueno, en realidad encontró sus fotos, y aun esta seguro si en verdad son ellos, así que suponíamos que tú podrías ayudarnos…

Para ese entonces dos personas ya no escuchaban lo que Botan decía, pues sabían lo que diría, así que miraban a cierto Koorime sentado en la cama, herido en batalla…sin camiseta.

"Sexy"

El abrumador pensamiento compartido los sacudió, pero debían enfocarse, concentrarse en encontrar a sus enemigos.

-.-Hn- dijo Hiei en forma de asentimiento ante lo que le decían.

…sus enemigos…

….

Bueno, ver un poco mas no les haría daño…

-.-Y eso es todo- concluyo Botan con alegría

Inconsciente de los inquietantes y pensamientos poco sanos de sus compañeros, Hiei se había enfrascado en la información que la peliazul le daba.

Así que fue Yusuke quien lo saco del castillo, Hn, en verdad recordaba muy poco, claro que no le incomodaba, lo que importaba es que estaba vivo. Botan también le contó como llego a Nigenkai, y el motivo por el que todos estaban ahí, el detective, porque no quería arriesgar a su madre, el vampiro era el problema, y Kuwabara prefería evitar el posible reclamo de su hermana por llegar en esas condiciones.

A decir verdad ninguno de los presentes tenía un buen aspecto, todos con curas y vendas cubriendo sus cuerpos.

-.-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?-

Pregunto Kuwabara ante la actitud perdida de Kurama y Yusuke que miraban en direcciones distintas, siendo sus palabras las que distrajeron los pensamientos del Koorime.

-.-Que extraños- musito Botan centrando de nuevo su atención en Hiei, parpadeando un par de veces, y abriendo mucho los ojos, ante algo que no había notado antes- ¿Qué te paso Hiei?

El mencionado la miro sin entender, entonces ella alargo una mano, tocando suavemente con sus dedos un lado de ese fino cuello.

-.-Pareciera que te hubieran…-tosió apenada-… ¿mordido?

Instintivamente Hiei alzo su mano sin prisa, tocando donde le señalaban…ahora recordaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa debería de ser una celda, y si no lo era se sentía como en una, aunque no divago mucho, sus ojos estaban puestos en la persona que tenia al frente y que difícilmente veía.

-.-Por fin conozco al niño prohibido del Makia

Aunque lo que este le decía no atraía su atención, así que lo ignoro, y se sentó mejor, de tal forma que el dolor disminuía, gesto que pareció no importarle a su interlocutor.

-.-Otros en tu estado estarían llorando de dolor Hiei

¿Seria por que él no era como los demás? Siguió sin hablar, en ese momento estaba tratando de enfocar algo entre la densa oscuridad, cualquier salida, o un método para matar a ese ser sin cansarse demasiado.

-.-No sabes lo difícil que resulta encontrarte- dijo al parecer algo entusiasmado- Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kail

Aja, ¿y eso a él que le importaba? Bueno, tenía la impresión de que se trataba de uno de los coleccionistas, uno muy imbécil al parecer.

-.-Debes estar muy lastimado, déjame ayudarte- propuso Kail

¿Ayudar?...ese hombre era más idiota de lo que pensó o cabía la posibilidad de que fuera nuevo en el mundo negro; un nuevo inversionista arrastrado por la ambición.

Esas banalidades codiciosas y hambrientas de poder eran las que condenaban el alma; y si fuese alguien inteligente sabría la regla de oro…

…nunca te acerques a un Youkai.

-.-Tranquilo- dijo Kail en cuanto le toco saltar hacia atrás, escapando por poco de la alta temperatura que hubiera calcinado a cualquier humano- Sólo quiero ayudarte, pero como veo que no, mejor hablemos de negocios.

El poder espiritual de Hiei disminuyo cuando ese hombre volvió a estar lejos, estaba conciente de que no podía seguir así, no tenia la energía suficiente, pero al menos se encargaría de matar a cuanto se acercara.

-.-Veras, se que tus lagrimas se convierten en perlas negras, y si nos dieras algunas no te volveríamos a molestar.

Hiei sonrió un poco, y reprimió el impulso de soltar una carcajada, así que con una torcida sonrisa en sus labios encaro al Nigen.

-.-¿Lagrimas?- dijo con voz ronca debido al cansancio- No se nada de eso

-.-Pero yo si-

En ese momento, fue como si alguien iluminara el pequeño objeto que ese humano sacaba de su costosa y fina chaqueta, pues fue lo único que el Youkai pudo ver.

Se aturdió al oír gritar de nuevo a esa mujer, su cabeza experimento una vez más esa dolorosa pulsación que le hizo agachar un poco la mirada.

-.-Duele ¿cierto?-

Poso una mano en su cabeza mientras sus mordaces ojos estaban fijos Kail, estaba seguro de que él era el causante de todas esas voces…

"_¿Por qué todos están muertos?"_

….las que lentamente estaban enloqueciéndolo

"_¿Por qué están matando a todos?"_

…desesperándolo.

"_¿Por qué todos son tan sucios?"_

….agobiándolo hasta el punto en que su poder espiritual comenzó a descontrolarse….estaba aturdido, esas voces que se repetían una y otra vez se mezclaban con ese desgarrador grito.

-.-Esta es la única perla negra que tenemos- dijo Kail acercándose a Hiei sabiendo que le seria imposible atacar- La obtuvimos hace poco, pero estamos seguros de que es tuya; las Koorimes no producen lagrimas negras, ni ningún otro demonio, así que es cuestión de lógica imaginar que sólo el hijo de una doncella de hielo, y un demonio de fuego seria el dueño de tan esplendida pieza.

Hiei escuchaba sin apartar su mirada, maldiciendo a ese humano por jugar con su mente.

-.-Yo puedo detener el grito de esa mujer- dijo irónicamente, agachándose para ver fijamente esos mordaces ojos carmín- ¿Sabes quien es?

-.-¡Vete al diablo!- escupió Hiei, intentando desenfundar su espada.

Pero resultaba que esas voces y los recientes golpes entorpecieron sus movimientos, de modo que Kail no tuvo mayor problema en detenerlo al aprisionar su muñeca con una mano, deteniendo la katana.

-.-Estoy seguro de que si sabes- murmuro Kail sosteniéndolo con fuerza, jalándolo para quedar mas cerca de Hiei- Tú sabes quien es la mujer que grita

¿Saber? Claro que sabía, no era estúpido, mas no iba a decir nada, sólo frunció el ceño, viendo como el hombre se alejaba unos cuantos pasos aun con el arma en la mano.

-.-Seria mas fácil si accedieras a trabajar con nosotros- dijo Kail

-.-¿Por quien me tomas?- repuso Hiei- Yo no acepto las ordenes de nadie

-.-Me lo suponía, bueno, entonces tendré que llevarte a la fuerza-

Basto con decir eso para que el Youkai escuchara perfectamente ese conocido ruido, intento moverse mas el simple acto le causo una punzante e insoportable sensación.

-.-Es inútil, te dije que estabas muy lastimado- señalo Kail- Debiste aceptar mi ayuda cuando te la ofrecí

De nuevo estaba amarrado, sujetado por esos gruesos y fuertes tentáculos que estrujaban su cuerpo sin piedad. Hiei cerró los ojos al sentir como sus huesos traqueaban dolorosamente, amenazando con romperse.

-.-No me interesa matarte- dijo Kail- Acepta trabajar para nosotros, ahórrate la humillación de llorar de dolor.

-.-Estas…enfermo- dijo Hiei con la voz entrecortaba ante aquello que le robaban el aliento.

-.-¿Por qué te opones? Entiende que aun cuando pudieras escapar, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que enloquezcas- puntualizo

Esta vez fue Kail quien arqueo una ceja en señal de duda, al ver la sonrisa irónica de Hiei.

-.-¿Enloquecer?- repitió, él ya había enloquecido desde hacia mucho, así que tomo aire para hablar- ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre la cordura y la demencia?

-.-Claro- dijo Kail

Hiei se esperaba esa respuesta y sonrió un poco mas, bajando la mirada ante la estrujante sensación, respirando pesadamente, queriendo que algo de aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-.-La cordura es un estado predeterminado- repuso sin interés Kail- Una norma entre lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal; y la demencia es cuando no importa lo que pueda ocurrir, sea cual el resultado, no importan las consecuencias.

Justo en ese momento le fue imposible al Youkai reprimir ese ronco grito, el aire le faltaba, y si seguían apretándolo de esa forma sus costillas rotas le perforarían un pulmón.

El Koorime apretó con fuerzas los ojos, tratando de ignorara la dolorosa opresión, aunque al sentir el frió acero de la espada en su barbilla los abrió pesadamente, pero aun así sonrió cínicamente.

-.-Adivina que…-ironizo- No…me importaría…morir aquí

Kail lo miro sin interés, haciendo un corte en esa pálida mejilla, logrando que Hiei ladeara un poco la cara.

El liquido rojizo de la sangre no demoro en deslizarse por su piel. Kail sonrió complacido por ello, así que se inclino un poco, lamiendo la herida, haciendo que el Youkai temblara un poco.

Sonrió por eso, y sin pensarlo su lengua se deslizo por esa mejilla, llegando hasta la comisura de los labios del Koorime, tocando levemente esa suavidad, pues Hiei intentaba no gritar de dolor…interesante.

Hiei apretó con fuerza los dientes, intentando reprimir el traicionero sonido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios, y apunto estuvo de desmayarse al sentir que su brazo izquierdo iba a romperse.

El gesto no fue tomado en cuenta por Kail, quien había vuelto a probar esa sangre que le resultaba adictiva, después de todo era única, no había nadie como ese Koorime.

Así que con esa idea en su cabeza, la húmeda caricia se dirigió al delgado cuello, pegando su boca a este, succionando en el mismo punto, marcando su territorio…marcándolo como suyo. Después de todo era su inversión, él se tomo la molestia de buscarlo y traerlo hasta ese lugar.

A partir de ahí todo se volvió borroso para Hiei, escucho claramente el sonido de una explosión antes de caer duramente al suelo.

Su vista se volvió borrosa, y el golpe que se dio en la cabeza bastó para hacerle cerrar lentamente los ojos, donde luego sintió que alguien lo tomaba en brazos.

…luego no supo nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claro que Hiei no pudo sino abandonar sus pensamientos ante la alarmante rapidez con la que sus compañeros se habían acercados, los tres le miraron atentamente en cuanto hicieron a un lado a Botan.

-.-¡Es verdad!- exclamo divertido Kuwabara viendo la marca del cuello

Al Youkai no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, así que frunció el ceño molesto, y algo sonrojado por las curiosas miradas cubrió con su mano eso que les resultaba tan fascinante.

Por otro lado Kurama observaba molesto, como sino tuviera poco con el vampiro…

Y no era él único con esos destructivos pensamientos hacia el osado ser que se atrevió a marcar al Koorime, su lado zorruno también estaba inquieto…lo sentía, y quería venganza.

-.-Bueno, bueno- dijo Botan sentándose de nuevo al lado de Hiei, quitando con igual "delicadeza" con la que Kuwabara la había quitado a ella- Dejen eso para después, el príncipe Koenma me dio estas fotos para ver si alguno de ustedes reconoce a alguien, estos son unos de los inversionistas mas corruptos del Makia.

Habían 5 fotos, 2 mujeres, 2 hombres, y 1 Youkai, todos parecían influyentes, y con mucho dinero, y a pesar de que las miradas fueron de uno en uno, ninguno parecía reconocerles.

Mas los ojos carmín de Hiei se detuvieron en un hombre, se le hacia familiar, así que sin pensarlo tomo la foto….un hombre adulto, de cabello negro como la noche recogido con elegancia en una cola, y la mirada sagaz y oportunista era obstruida por algunos mechones.

-.-Ah, ese es Kail Anderson, muy importante en el mundo negro- informo Botan- ¿Es uno de los coleccionistas?

-.-Si- repuso fríamente Hiei, algo molesto con ese humano y sus desquiciados juegos.

-.-¿Dónde podemos encóstralo Botan?- pregunto Yusuke tomando la foto- No se ve tan fuerte

-.-Eso es porque es un simple humano- dijo Botan- Aunque no te dejes engañar, tiene artimañas muy sucias u.u

-.-No será problema para nosotros- dijo Kuwabara- Bastara con un par de golpes para que delate a sus demás compañeros.

Seguramente la conversación hubiera llevado horas de interesantes discusiones sobre el siguiente movimiento a seguir, pero de un momento a otro todos guardaron silencio ante esa presencia, esa sensación, y el escalofrió que les invadió.

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer la escénica cercana, aunque de sus labios sólo pudo escapar un inaudible murmullo.

-.-Yukina…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Malditos"

Pensó molesto el Youkai saltando dificultosamente de un techo a otro, todos eran unos….

Gruño al fruncir el ceño, dejando que su fulminante mirada carmín destellara, y es que sus destructivos pensamientos hacia los demás eran justificados, pues lo habían amarrado a la cama.

-.-Hn

El motivo: no podía pelear ahora, estaba muy lastimado; tonterías, él estaba bien, no en perfectas condiciones, pero si lo suficientemente estable como para ir en ayuda de su hermana.

Por eso había perdido mucho tiempo, aunque aun sentía la presencia de Yukina y sus compañeros junto con una extraña energía, seguramente perteneciente al nuevo enemigo.

Siguió saltando, su respiración estaba algo descontrolada, pero no por ello se iba a detener, sentía la necesidad de llegar con la Koorime.

Se abría ahorrado mucho tiempo si Kurama no le hubiera amarrado ambas manos a modo de esposas; ni siquiera supo en que momento su amigo recupero el poder espiritual, pero la planta que uso en verdad era muy difícil de quemar, le tomo valiosos segundos reunir el poder necesario para lograrlo.

Obviamente se sobresalto cuando todos se le tiraron encima, a excepción de Kuwabara que no entendía el porque de aquella acción.

Y no pudo sino sobresaltarse mas al ver sus manos juntas, y prisioneras, por un momento se encargo de decirles "amablemente" cuales serian sus destinos sino lo soltaban inmediatamente, pero todo lo que le respondieron fue…

"Es por tú bien Hiei" expreso Botan al salir por la puerta "No es necesario que vengas, nosotros nos haremos cargo, debes descansar" dijo Kurama siguiendo a la peliazul "Es cierto, además el poderosos Kazuma Kuwabara rescatara a la linda Yukina" alardeo Kuwabara imitando la dirección de los dos primeros.

Había musitado unas cuantas maldiciones antes de darse cuenta que Yusuke no se movía de su sitio.

Curiosamente observo al detective, él no apartaba su mirada, y esos ojos rojizos no perdían detalle de cómo estaba sometido el terco Youkai, donde su mirada viajo de arriba, a abajo, desde esas piernas ligeramente flexionadas y un poco separadas, hasta recorrer toda la extensión de su abdomen y terminar con las manos amarradas…aquello era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar, y el Youkai se dio cuenta, lo veía en los ojos rojos.

Lo que no le haría al Koorime estando así…

"Interesante" murmuro Yusuke al caminar hacia Hiei, el cual forzó un poco sus ataduras, provocando que el vampiro sonriera perversamente "¡¿Yusuke que estas haciendo!" fue la pregunta de Botan antes de pegarle con su remo, justo en la cabeza.

Hiei frunció el ceño, lo primero que había hecho al salir por la ventana fue colocarse su camiseta y acomodar la Katana a su cinturón.

Deshizo sus pensamientos al sentir el viento jugar con su cabello cada vez que tomaba impulso para saltar y aterrizar en un techo.

Ese maldito vampiro era un problema, en especial por sus retorcidos pensamientos, quien sabe que quería ahora, o mejor, que le hubiera hecho si Botan no llegaba. No es que no pudiera defenderse solo, es que ahora no quería gastar su poca energía con ese desquiciado demonio.

Un ultimo salto, y el Youkai se tambaleo un poco, ya incapaz de seguir en pie, cayendo arrodillado, respirando hondamente, queriendo que el aire llenara sus pulmones en una dolorosa opresión.

Alzo la mirada, estaba cerca, lo sentía, así que se acerco gateando hacia la orilla de esa, que para su fortuna resulto ser una terraza, de haber aterrizado de esa forma tan torpe en un techo se abría estrellado.

-.-¡Yukina!- grito Kuwabara en cuanto la Koorime fue capturada por su enemigo.

Yusuke y Kurama intentaban acercarse, sin embargo era difícil moverse, pues el sitio de batalla era un edificio en construcción, por lo que les tocaba saltar de una viga a otra, y ellos se encontraban en la parte superior. No les importaba caer siempre y cuando supieran como, pero la idea no era ser derribados, sino acabar lo mas pronto posible, antes de que alguien saliera lastimado.

-.-No te separes de mi Keiko- musito el detective a su amiga, la cual asintió y se escondió detrás del pelinegro, abrazando con insistencia a Puu.

Todo había sido una trampa, y ahora Yusuke intentaba que ese demonio no se llevara también a la castaña o, a Botan, la cual estaba un poco mas lejos.

-.-Seria mas fácil si vienés conmigo Yusuke Urameshi- dijo el demonio burlonamente

-.-No digas tonterías, te matare en este instante para que dejes de molestar.

Su oponente sonrió, se trataba de una mujer de largos cabellos, los cuales utilizaba para atacar y defender.

Ella había atrapado a Yukina con estos, amarrándola y alejándola, evitando que se acercaran, pues al hacerlo quedaban expuestos a un ataque.

-.-¡Demonios, suéltala!- exclamo Kuwabara al saltar con su espada espíritu, dispuesto a cortar los gruesos cabellos que aprisionaban a la asustada Koorime.

-.-No estorbes-

Un movimiento simple y el pelinaraja fue golpeado con tanta fuerza que término cayendo, amenazando con un doloroso y mortal impacto contra el suelo.

-.-¡Kuwabara!- llamo Keiko, logrando que el mencionado reaccionara y se sujetara como pudo de una de las vigas.

Yusuke aparto su mirada una vez que se aseguro de que su amigo estaba bien, frunciendo molesto el ceño, sin embargo no se movió, no podía o Keiko seria capturada como Yukina.

Ese era el problema, el cabello podía moverse a voluntad en todas las direcciones, no podían cortarlo, cada vez que lo hacían aparecía mas.

-.-Si no vienes a las buenas, te llevare a las malas- comento divertida la demonio.

-.-¡Ja! y crees que me dejare capturar tan fácil- cuestiono Yusuke burlonamente.

-.-Tengo mis métodos, además no es a ti a quien pienso atrapar.

Ella no se movía, desde que inicio todo eso no se había movido ni un centímetro, y es que no había necesidad, su cabello era el que hacia todo el trabajo. Así que sonrió un poco, mientras Kurama saltaba para estar cerca del detective.

El ataque no demoro, el cabello negro por un momento los aturdió, tan abundante que apenas y sabían donde pisar, un movimiento en falso, y terminarían haciéndole compañía a Kuwabara.

-.-¡¡¡YUSUKE!- grito aterrada la joven en cuanto se vio arrastrada contra su voluntad, quedando ahora muy cerca de Yukina.

-.-¡KEIKO!

Llamo el detective dando un paso hacia delante una vez que el cabello se alejo, apretó con fuerza los puños, podría acabar con esa mujer de un solo golpe, pero quizás ella mataría a sus prisioneras.

Demonios, y todo por confiarse, ya Genkai se lo había dicho, siempre subestimaba a sus oponentes. Aunque estaba vez fue porque estaba algo lastimado, en el Makia había utilizado mucho poder espiritual, y aunque no se encontraba tan mal como Hiei, no gozaba de la plenitud de su energía.

-.-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?- pregunto la mujer- ¿Me acompañas?

Hiei que se encontraba observando de lejos, vio como Yusuke apretaba con fuerza los puños, reprimiendo el impulso de utilizar todo su poder.

Así que ante la indecisión de ese joven, la Youkai, apretó un poco a sus presas, consiguiendo que cerraran los ojos.

-.-¡Con un demonio, suéltalas!- exigió Yusuke

-.-Ven conmigo- condiciono

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, así que apretó un poco mas, consiguiendo esta vez que gritaran; Hiei abrió grandes los ojos al notar algo…

…su hermana estaba llorando…

…Yukina estaba llorando…

…llorando…

Yusuke gruño al igual que Kurama, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar que ellas sufrieran, pero hacer un sacrificio por otro no era lo mas inteligente que pudieran hacer.

-.-¡Ensatsu-kokuryuuha!

Sin previo aviso el dragón negro voló hacia esa mujer, arrancándole el brazo izquierdo, liberando a la Koorime que se precipitó hacia abajo.

Kurama vio al dragón regresar con su amo, el Jaganshi estaba cerca, y pronto salto tan velozmente como sólo él sabe hacerlo para tomar entre los brazos a su hermana.

Pero parecía que Hiei ya no tenia suficiente fuerza como para caer bien, Kurama lo veía a punto de colisión contra el suelo, y por su posición parecía que iba a amortiguar la caída de Yukina con su cuerpo.

No lo pensó, simplemente se lanzo hacia abajo, dispuesto a ayudarle, estaba seguro de que Yusuke ya no tendría problemas, después de todo el Kokuryuuha de Hiei debió dejar a la Youkai casi moribunda.

Y no se equivoco en su suposición, pronto escucho la exclamación de un "Rigan" mientras él seguía cayendo.

Hiei sujetaba con fuerza a Yukina, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que pudiera acontecer, aunque ahora ambos apretaban los ojos, sintiendo el rápido viento de su descenso

Afortunadamente, Kurama había alcanzado a sostener a ambos hermanos por la cintura antes de que se lastimara.

El pelirrojo no tuvo problema alguno en caer hábilmente, arrodillándose para colocar a Hiei y Yukina en el suelo.

-.-Muchas…

Las corteses palabras de la Koorime se perdieron al ver como ese Youkai de fuego se llevaba ambas manos al abdomen, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, dejando su mirada oculta tras los mechones de cabello, temblando ligeramente.

-.-¿Hiei?- llamo Kurama alzando su mano para ver que le ocurría, colocándola en el hombro de este.

No hubo respuesta…en verdad le dolía…le dolía mucho, apretó con fuerza los ojos, temblando por esa sensación…y sin que fuese su deseo sus ojos se aguaron mientras escuchaba ese grito retumbar en su mente.

-.-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto tímidamente Yukina, inclinándose para ver mejor al Youkai.

Kurama no podía hacer que esos ojos carmín lo miraran, y antes de buscar una solución sintió al extraño…alguien los observaba.

-.-¿Eh?

Aunque desvió sus pensamientos al centrarse en la Koorime, ella había extendido sus manos y lentamente expulsaba su poder espiritual, aliviando el dolor que Hiei sentía.

-.-¡¡¡¿¿¿YUKINAAAA ESTAS BIEN!

La mencionada no alzo la mirada para ver a Kuwabara que la llamaba, él al igual que Yusuke y Keiko bajaban, acompañados de Botan.

El pelinaranja se sintió bastante molesto de que su amada Yukina no le prestara atención por estar pendiente del testarudo Hiei, así que gruño por lo bajo.

Parsimoniosamente Hiei alzo la mirada ante la calidad sensación que lo lleno, suplantando así la desgarradora sensación de las heridas abiertas.

Miro extrañado como su hermana le sonreía, al parecer algo agitada por la cantidad de poder espiritual que tuvo que emplear en curarlo.

-.-Gracias- susurro Hiei haciendo que la sonrisa de ella se expandiera.

-.-Al contrario, gracias por rescatarme-

Y con una respetuosa voz, Yukina bajo un poco la mirada, ese Youkai desprendía una energía que le resultaba familiar, y a pesar de lo que le digiera Kazuma, no podía pensar que él era mala persona.

-.-¡¿Yukina esta bien!- pregunto por segunda vez Kuwabara mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Mientras el pelinaranja hacia su habitual rutina cuando veía a Yukina, Kurama observo a Hiei con seriedad, cosa de la que se percato este.

-.-¿Qué?- pregunto Hiei extrañado por la expresión de su amigo, el cual se inclino sutilmente, hablando por lo bajo.

-.-Pudiste haber muerto-

Quizás, pero Hiei ahora no podía pensar en ello, así que se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, no podía esperar que su hermana sanara todas sus heridas, al menos ahora no se sentía tan adolorido al respirar.

Kurama estaba conciente lo inútil que resultaría reclamarle, después de todo era Yukina, y Hiei haría lo que fuera con tal de que ella estuviera bien. Sin embargo se sentía intranquilo…

"Preocupado"

…si, esa era la palabra, se sentía preocupado.

-.-Y díganme Yukina y Keiko, ¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar?- pregunto Botan, atrayendo finalmente la atención de todos.

Las mencionadas se miraron entre si, siendo la Koorime la primera en responder al sacar una hoja de entre su Kimono, extendiéndosela a la peliazul.

-.-"Si quieres ver a tu hermano ven al amanecer a este lugar"- leyó Botan mientras veía el pequeño mapa en la parte trasera de la hoja.

-.-Yo también recibí una nota- dijo Keiko pasándole dicha cosa

-.-"Hemos secuestrado a Yusuke Urameshi, ven al amanecer a esta dirección"- leyó Kuwabara al asomarse por encima del hombro de Botan

-.-¿Cómo es que crees en semejante cosa?- cuestiono el detective, cruzándose de brazos indignado.

-.-Bueno, ya una vez ocurrió, ¿recuerdas Urameshi?- dijo Kuwabara- ¿Recuerdas cuando la maestra Genkai…

-.-Si, si, si, ya me acorde ¬¬- interrumpió Yusuke- Déjame ver la nota Botan

La peliazul obedeció, y Yusuke observo fijamente el mensaje por si descubría algo, cualquier cosa que les diera una pista de quien lo envió. Aunque no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, de un momento la expresión del detective se volvió más seria, por lo que los demás se acercaron con curiosidad.

-.-¿Qué pasa Yusuke?- pregunto Keiko- ¡Ah! ¡El mensaje cambio!

-.-¡¿Cómo que cambio! Déjame ver- exclamo Kuwabara arrebatándole la hoja- "Existen otras formas para sellar tu alma" ¿Qué significa eso?

-.-Bueno o.o, existen métodos para sellar el alma, pero eso es mas referente a los demonios, y Yusuke no es…-dijo Botan

Se escucho un leve "Ah" por parte de Botan en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error, ahora parte de Yusuke era la de un demonio.

Por su parte, el pelinegro apretó con fuerza los puños, fue por ello que su poder espiritual disminuyo tanto, resultaba realmente difícil escapar de un sello.

-.-¿Me permites la nota de Yukina, Botan?- pregunto Kurama, haciendo que ella asintiera algo confundida por la petición.

Sin decir algo, el pelirrojo le entrego el papel a Hiei, quien sin hablar lo sostuvo por un momento hasta que las letras desaparecieron, y un nuevo mensaje apareció.

-.-¿También cambio oO?- pregunto Botan al acercarse- Haber, dice…

Aunque la joven no pudo leer lo que decía, porque de inmediato el Youkai cerró la mano, arrugando el papel, para luego quemarlo.

-.-¡Hiei!- se quejo, pero él no le hizo caso.

-.-Supongo que la razón por la que Keiko esta aquí es porque querían atraer a Yusuke ¿cierto?- pregunto Kuwabara

-.-Si, debe ser por eso o.o- concordó Botan asombrada por la deducción del otro.

-.-Pero, ¿Por qué traer a Yukina oÔ?- volvió a preguntar Kuwabara

-.-No digas tonterías, a quien le va a importar eso n.nUU- dijo Botan intentando desviar el tema- Además, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ir a preguntarle al príncipe Koenma por el paradero de los coleccionistas, después de todo ya tenemos un sospechoso.

-.-¿Coleccionistas?- pregunto Keiko sin entender

Mientras Yusuke le explicaba, Botan caminaba junto con Kuwabara y Yukina, pero cuando Kurama se disponía a seguirlos, noto que Hiei no tenia planeado moverse.

-.-¿No vienes?- pregunto al acercarse a su amigo

Kurama no planeaba irse sin él, después de todo aun estaba herido, y el mensaje que cambio sólo cuando Hiei toco el papel no mejoraban la situación.

"No sólo se llora de dolor, también de alegría, angustia, y placer"

-.-Kurama…- llamo distraídamente Hiei, quedándose callado por un momento, en realidad no sabia porque hablo, ni que iba a decir.

-.-¿Si?- le alentó a continuar

-.-Tu poder espiritual- dijo Hiei

-.-Ah si, cuando salimos del Makia todo volvió a la normalidad.

El Youkai sentía que la escénica demoníaca del zorro estaba como debería estar, el humano y el Youko había vuelto a ser uno. Claro que las palabras de Kurama consiguieron que sonriera un poco.

-.-¿Sólo cuando saliste del Makia?- repitió Hiei- Parece que alguien no te quiere en el plano demoníaco.

-.-Puede ser

Ya el Kitsune contemplo esa posibilidad, y Hiei tenía razón, cuanto volvió a ser uno con el Youko represo al Makia, donde sus esencias volvieron a separarse.

Kurama suspiro, a menos que encontrara una solución no podría regresar al Makia, a no ser que deseara ser de nuevo un humano.

Pero eso no era lo que Hiei quería saber, tenía una pregunta mucho mas compleja y no sabia como formularla, tenia que ver con esas voces en su cabeza, pero mas propiamente con el grito de esa mujer…

-.-Kurama…-dijo de nuevo arrepintiéndose de hablar, así que bajo la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Notando la indecisión de Hiei, el antiguo zorro se acerco mas, intentado que lo mirara a los ojos sin éxito alguno, así que con una de sus manos tomo el mentón del Youkai, alzándolo hasta que esos ojos carmín estuvieron fijos en los suyos.

El pelirrojo espero en silencio, no por prudencia, sino por la expresión de Hiei…en cierta forma parecía ¿triste?

Eso lo desconcertó, por lo que se acerco más, y con su brazo libre rodeo esa delgada cintura, acercándolo un poco, la distancia perfecta para que Hiei se sintiera cómodo.

Kurama nunca lo había visto así, por lo que no sabría decir que era esa emoción tan desconocida…él lucia tan vulnerable ahora.

-.-Dime…- musito Hiei posando sus manos en los brazos de Kurama, en un acto inconsciente de hallar una solución- ¿Qué harías si escucharas a tu madre gritando de dolor?

CONTINUARA:

O.O…n.nUUU, bueno no me vallan a matar todavía Ne, se que esta algo aburrido ¬¬, y extraño TT.TT, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa TT-TT

Espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad n---n, yo les deseo un ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO n0n! Y que todos sus deseos se cumplan en este año n-----n

Wueno, y ahora ¡¡¡REVIEWERS n0n! ¡¡REVIEWERS °¬°! Gente encantadora que me escribe.

**_KARAKURAMA: _**¡¡Konichiwa Kara-san n0n! Gomen por no escribirle mas seguido n.nUUU, es que he estado algo ocupada u.u, pero en cuanto pueda le mando un mail n—n, espero te este yendo bien en el colegio n-n, bueno, bye y se cuida.

**_NIMZAY: _**¡¡Konichiwa Nimzay-san n---n! Gomen si me demore mucho n.nUU, pero aquí tiene quien fue la persona que se quiere robar al Kawaii Hiei °¬°, y si es muy divertido que todos traten así al Youkai °-°, bueno, espero que el capitulo le guste, bye y se cuida Ne n-n

**_LAST LIGHTANGEL: _**¡¡Hello n—n Lightangel-san! Espero que aun no se haya muerto Lightangel-san o.o, Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada, bye y se cuida n—n

**_ERIKA CANCER: _**¡¡Konichiwa Cancer-chan n0n! Ne espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad n—n, y que todos tus deseos de año nuevo se cumplan n0n. Me alegro que el capitulo pasado te gustara n-n, pues aquí tienes a la persona que se nos quiere robar al Kawaii y sexy Hiei °¬°, claro que casi todos se quieren "robar" al Youkai n.nUU, y concuerdo contigo ¿Quién no quería n/n? espero que este capitulo también te guste, bye y te cuidas Ne n—n

**_KERU-CHAN-KITSUNE: _**¡¡Konichiwa Keru-san n—n! Me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gustara n—n, y espero que haya mejorado el 7 de ingles que la tenia así o.o, yo aquí le deseo mucha suerte Ne n---n. Espero que capitulo le guste n-n, bye y se cuida n—n

**_KATSUY AKANO: _**¡¡Hello Katsuy-san n—n! ¿Qué es Ne o.o?...bueno, es lo que usted dice: ¡eh! o ¡ah, es una exclamación que en realidad no tiene un significado específico, porque varía según la oración. ¿Sufrir Kurama oO? quizás no tanto n.nUU, pero Hiei….hmmmm, no prometo nada n.nUUU. Espero que haya pasado una feliz navidad n—n, y que todos sus deseos de año nuevo se cumplan Ne n—n, wueno, bye y se cuida Katsuy-san n-n

**_EALICHAN: _**¡¡Konichiwa Eali-chan n—n! Espero que este capitulo haya saciado su curiosidad o.o, Gomen por la espera n.nUU, aunque usted dice que no importa, igual Gomen u.u ¿Cuidar a Kurama y Hiei oO? Ah, claro yo los cuido MUY bien ñ-ñ, usted tranquila ñ.ñ, wueno, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_MINAMINO HIEI: _**¡¡Hello Minamino-san n—n! Ne no se preocupe por no haberme escrito antes n-n, le agradezco que lo haga ahora n---n, yo seguir actualizando mi Fic así que no hay cuidado u.u, me demorare un poquito en subir los capítulos n.nUU, pero igual seguire, wueno, bye y se cuida n—n

**_PIERINA: _**¡¡Konichiwa Pierina-san n---n! Pues si, ya ve que un simple Nigen es uno de los causantes de tantos problemas n.nUUU, robarse al lindo Hiei no es fácil n/n. Me alegro que le guste el vampiro n—n, y con respecto al Youko ya veremos que pasa n.nUU. Las voces que escucha Hiei pronto tendrán mas sentido n-n, por ahora Gomen si la dejo con la intriga n-nUU. Quizás si me demore un "poquito" TT-TT espero entienda que no es por gusto u.u, es que mi imaginación funciona cuando quiere ¬¬UU, bueno Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_DARKANGELCHAN: _**¡¡Hello Dark-san n—n! Si, ya sabia que el capitulo pasado no estuvo tan bueno TT-TT, espero que este le guste TT.TT, Gomen si la espera fue demasiada o.o, bueno bye y se cuida n—n

¡¡¡¡WWWWIIIIIIII n0n! Bonitos mensajes Ne n-----n, Gomen por si me demore mucho o.o, ya me conocen n.nUU.

Con este capitulo me despido de mis vacaciones TT-TT, adiós a las bonitas, amadas, y necesarias vacaciones TT0TT

Espero que al menos les guste esto tan raro que escribí Ne o.o, y sino no…pues esperare sus quejas TT.TT

¿La espera valió la pena oO, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O, o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT, manden sugerencias o lo que se les ofrezca ya que me interesa saber su opinión n-n

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-nUU

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"_**EL PERPETUO TRABAJO DE LA VIDA ES ELABORAR LOS FUNDAMENTOS DE LA MUERTE"**_


	9. ¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?

¡¡¡¡VVVOOOLLLVVIIIII n0n! Ne a poco dijeron que ya no actualizaba n.n, Gomen Nasai por la demora u.u, échenle la culpa a la universidad ¬¬, no me deja ni dormir TT.TT

Bueno, pasando a cosas mas importantes Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece u.u, todos los derechos reservados a su creador o.o.

¿Homo fóbicos oÔ? ¿Aquí o.o, haber, fuera, USHALE, USHALE KuramaxHiei conste que les advertí Ne ¬¬ Además esta capitulo tiene advertencia de LIME o/o

CAPITULO NUEVE: ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?

Era un día agradable, el sol acariciaba con esos calidos rayos dorados todo lo que tocaba, además la dulce brisa producía una refrescante sensación…

-.-Hn

…que maldito día.

Hiei que había estado toda la mañana en ese árbol comenzaba a aburrirse. Suspiro, ahora todos se encontraban en el templo de Genkai por cuestiones de seguridad; y cuando decía todos, se refería a TODOS

Por lo que Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, Seiriu, Keiko, Yusuke, la madre de Yusuke, y Kurama permanecían ahí…escondidos según la opinión de Hiei.

-.-Hn

Hasta Koenma venia de vez en cuando. El Youkai volvió a suspirara, la familia humana de Kurama no había venido, pero a pesar de eso, el pelirrojo los mantenía rigurosamente vigilados.

Pudieron convencer a la madre de Yusuke con la idea de que se había ganado algo. En realidad Hiei no entendió muy bien, pero Kurama le dijo que se trataba de uno de esos concursos Nigen que se le hacían tan extraños.

Antes estos pensamientos el Koorime abrió los ojos que desde hacia rato se mantenían cerrados.

Ese lugar resultaba muy monótono, no ocurría nada interesante, y es que a pesar de que pudiera sentir las almas que rondaban por los alrededores estas nunca entraban al templo.

Desearía que entraran, quizás así podría distraerse un poco.

-.-Hn

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tal vez a las humanas que había en el templo no les haría mucha gracia estar a punto de ser poseídas.

Debía admitir que había sido muy paciente, porque estar encerrado por más de tres días era una prueba difícil para su temperamento. Por ello no podía evitar sentirse molesto, y no por que no pudiera salir, más bien, no debía.

"Yukina"

Si, su hermana necesitaba cierta protección, no desconfiaba de sus compañeros…bueno, en realidad si era eso.

Es decir, los presentes ya tenían a quien proteger, todo era cuestión de prioridades u.u

-.-¡¡PUU!

Muy despacio el Youkai abrió los ojos ante semejante escándalo, deshaciendo sus burdas divagaciones, prestando poca atención a la voz se oía cada vez mas cerca.

-.-¿Eh o.o?

-.-¡PUU n0n!

Pero aquello lo tomo desprevenido, sin previo aviso el extraño animalito de Yusuke se encontraba placidamente sentado en sus piernas, y alegremente apoyado contra su pecho.

Hiei que estaba sentado en la rama del árbol bajo la mirada, extrañado de ver a Puu sentando en sus piernas

-.-Quítate ¬¬

Gruño al lanzarlo sin ninguna delicadeza, cosa que no le duro mucho pues este se acercaba de nuevo volando.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Sin más se bajo de la rama, cayendo ágilmente al suelo, alzando la mirada sólo para ver…

-.-¡¡¡PPPUUUU n0n!

¬¬ esto basto para que comenzara a alejare con dirección al templo, pues su árbol predilecto se encontraba un poco lejos de este.

Con su velocidad no seria problema dejar atrás a tan extraño bicho.

**PUM**

…a menos que alguien se le atravesara en el camino.

-.-Hn- gruño el Youkai al retroceder unos cuantos pasos para mantener el equilibrio.

-.-¿Hiei oO? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

El mencionado alzo la mirada viendo a Yusuke al frente, aunque no se molesto en responder la pregunta.

-.-¿Por qué corres?- insistió Yusuke, buscando en los alrededores por si había peligro cerca.

Mas la respuesta llego junto con un muy animado…

-.-¡¡¡PPPUUU!

…que término por prenderse del brazo del Koorime, abrazándolo mientras se le veía sumamente feliz.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Gruño Hiei señalándole a Yusuke a su "mascota" aunque el detective miraba sin comprender o.o, ¿Qué hacia el Koorime con el animal espiritual?

Sin embargo viendo la falta de interés de Yusuke en retirar a tan molesto bicho, él mismo decidió deshacerse del problema, agitando el brazo unas cuantas veces, pero ni así lograba deshacerse de él.

-.-Déjame a mi o.o- dijo Yusuke al sostener a Puu, el cual acepto sin problema ser apartado de Hiei

-.-Hn ¬¬

Esa fue la señal que indicaba la partida del Jaganshi, no fuese que el detective soltara al bicho y este se le lanzara de nuevo. Sin decir nada les dio la espalda, dando dos pasos hacia delante.

-.-¡Oye! Espera Hiei- dijo Yusuke

El mencionado se detuvo, y de reojo observo a su interlocutor. Yusuke tenia una expresión decidida, aunque parecía obligado a permanecer en ese lugar, lucia algo molesto, pues tenia el ceño fruncido, y esa mirada de superioridad no se borrada.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por algunos segundos, por lo que Hiei le dio de nuevo la espalda ya dispuesto a marcharse.

-.-Lo siento- dijo finalmente Yusuke, consiguiendo que Hiei de nuevo lo observara.

La expresión arrogante del detective no desaparecía, y daba más la impresión de estar a punto de entrar en combate, que disculpándose con el Koorime.

-.-Supongo que es mi culpa que tu poder demoníaco bajara tanto- concluyo Yusuke.

-.-¿Supones?- inquirió sin ninguna expresión Hiei

Sus palabras hicieron que el otro se molestara un poco. Para Yusuke pedir "disculpas" resultaba muy difícil considerando lo orgulloso que era.

-.-Ese es tú problema- declaro Yusuke acercándose mas al otro- Eres demasiado testarudo como para aceptar una disculpa.

-.-Tú serias el menos indicado para hablarme de ser "testarudo" Yusuke- dijo Hiei- ¿Además de que me sirve una disculpa?

Obviamente el daño estaba hecho, y Hiei suponía, más no entendía, que Yusuke necesitaba que aceptara su disculpa.

¿Se sentiría culpable de su condición?

Que absurdo, el Jaganshi arrugo un poco la nariz, como si pensara en algo desagradable, lo único que le faltaba era que Yusuke sintiera lastima de él.

-.-No te des tanta importancia- declaro Hiei- Si mi poder bajo fue por un estúpido descuido mío

Bueno, eso era lo más cercano que podía conseguir de un "te perdono" por parte del terco Koorime, por lo que el detective sonrió un poco.

Claro que Hiei alzo una ceja en señal de duda al ver que se acercaba, frunció el ceño ante esto. Aunque antes de poder replicar algo se quedo completamente quieto al ver unos ojos rojos.

-.-Que interesante resulta todo esto ¿no crees Youkai?- dijo el vampiro- Nunca había venido al Nigenkai, y tengo que decir que me gusta mucho mas que el mundo del mal.

Lentamente el vampiro se acerco al Koorime, soltando a Puu en el proceso, hasta que finalmente quedo al frente del demonio de ojos rojos, el cual aun no cambiaba esa expresión amenazante de su rostro, indicando que si se acercaba un poco mas lo mataría sin titubear a pesar de no poderse mover.

Yusuke sonrió ante esto.

-.-Aquí no hay que preocuparse por quien te va a matar mientras duermes, porque simplemente no hay nadie con esas intenciones- dijo al ver fijamente los ojos del otro- Sin embargo algo hace falta.

Sin ninguna delicadeza el vampiro tiro del cabello negro de Hiei hacia atrás, consiguiendo que alzara la mirada. Yusuke sonrió y se inclino un poco, buscando el delgado cuello.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Pensó frustrado el Youkai de fuego, intentando mover aunque sea un músculo, mas era inútil.

La forma en que lo mantenía sujeto por el cabello no lo lastimaba, sin embargo dejaba demasiado expuesto su cuello, y Hiei no pudo sino preocuparse de sentir el leve roce de los labios contrarios sobre su piel.

-.-Tentador- musito el detective- Pero queríamos probar algo distinto

"¿Queríamos? ¿Quiénes?"

De nuevo ambos pares de ojos rojos se encontraron, Yusuke sonreía, y sin más lo soltó, aunque aun no podía moverse.

-.-Veras, resulta muy aburrido para mi tenerte tan callado-

Hiei lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque esto no detuvo al vampiro que muy despacio fue cogiendo las manos del Koorime, llevándolas tras su espalda.

-.-Aprendí algo hace poco- dijo el vampiro rodeando con un brazo la delgada cintura- Muy útil en…-sonrió con malicia-…todos los sentidos.

Sin poderlo evitar Hiei abrió mucho los ojos al sentir unas esposas espirituales aprisionarle las muñecas. Con ellas los ojos rojos de Yusuke desaparecieron, y el Jaganshi de nuevo pudo moverse.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos es esto!- exclamo enojado Hiei al no poder quitarse las esposas que le obligaban a mantener las manos atrás.

-.-Te dije que era muy aburrido siempre tenerte quieto-

A pesar de que la desaparición del color rojizo de sus ojos, Yusuke seguía hablando con ese mismo tono malicioso, y le sonreía con picardía.

-.-Además, si logras romperlas significa que aumenta tu poder espiritual, y así no tendrás problemas cuando te ataquen-

-.-Temee (bastardo)- mascullo Hiei al forzar de nuevo sus ataduras.

-.-¿Por qué?- dijo Yusuke- Es mucho mas entretenido así.

Concluyo al levantar la barbilla del Koorime con su mano libre. Dejando que su brazo jalara mas a Hiei hacia su cuerpo, por lo que sonrió mientras el otro le dedicaba su asesina mirada.

-.-¡¡¡¡YYUSUUKEE!

**PUUMMM**

-.-¡¿Qué estas haciendo Yusuke!- pregunto una escandalizada Keiko al tener en sus manos el remo de Botan con el que había golpeado al pelinegro.

El mencionado se giro hacia ella con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, visiblemente molesto.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa!- exclamo enojado- ¿Por qué me golpeas ¬¬?

-.-¡Explícame que estaba haciendo o.ó!-

-.-¿Qué estaba haciendo o.o?- pregunto ya mas calmado Yusuke, donde su amiga tenia un leve rubor en su enojado y horrorizado rostro.

Keiko cerró los ojos, señalando hacia el Koorime que intentaba romper las esposas. Yusuke se giro hacia él justo cuando logro desaparecerla.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Y luego de una destellante mirada de fuego, Hiei les dio la espalda y desapareció.

-.-Ahora si, ¡explícame que hacías ò.ó!- reclamo Keiko

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maldito detective"

Pensó Hiei al detenerse ya muy lejos del templo, en alguna parte del bosque que lo rodeaba. Se sujeto las muñecas, sobándolas, en verdad le había dolido.

Gruño por lo bajo; viendo el camino dejado atrás, ese estúpido vampiro y sus extraños juegos ¬¬.

No podía deshacerse de las esposas espirituales por muy indignante que fuese, tenia que aceptar que no tenia el poder suficiente para lograrlo, Yusuke había empleado una cuantiosa cantidad de energía para hacerlas, y romperlas no seria tan fácil.

Consiguió desaparecerlas por un momento, pero si acaso llegase a bajar su poder tan sólo una milésima, estaba seguro de que volverían a aparecer.

Suspiro, y tan tranquila que había empezado la mañana.

-.-¿Eh?

Claro que olvido todo al ver una inusual niebla, giro sobre los talones, todo a su alrededor se estaba cubriendo de una densa capa blanca.

Instintivamente coloco la mano sobre la empuñadura de su Katana, preparándose para desenvainar.

-.-¡¡No, devuélvanme a mi hijo! ¡¡Por favor no!

Mas Hiei se quedo quieto, viendo la conocida y fría isla de las Koorime, ya antes había tenido un sueño muy similar a este, cuando estuvo luchando en la fortaleza de Mukuro vio muchas veces esto.

-.-Es lo mejor Hina, sabes lo que pasa con los niños maldito.

-.-¡Por favor no! ¡yo abandonare la aldea, pero por favor devuélvanme a mi hijo!

No había ninguna expresión en el Jaganshi, se sentía tan acostumbrado a ver siempre la misma escena que ya ni parecía afectarle.

En esta siempre estaban las mismas personas, su madre siendo sujeta para evitar que recuperara al niño maldito, tres ancianas que parecían ser las líderes, y por ultimo, la mejor amiga de su madre, sosteniendo en brazos al causante de la situación, dispuesta a lanzarlo de la isla.

-.-¡¡¡Nooooooo!

Grito desesperada su madre cuando su hijo fue lanzado de la isla flotante de las Koorime.

Parecía que él era invisible en ese momento, ahora parado al lado de su madre, quien se desplomaba de dolor, llorando con amargura, soltando las hermosas perlas de sus ojos.

-.-Sabes que es lo mejor Hina

Dijo una de las más ancianas de la aldea mientras ella y las otras dos ancianas dejaban sola a la destrozada Koorime.

-.-Hina yo…perdóname es que…-musito su mejor amiga que aun se veía incapaz de encontrar la forma de consolarla.

-.-Vete Rui…déjame sola-

-.-Pero Hina…

-.-¡VETE!

Esta parte de la historia nunca la había visto, Hiei se hizo a un lado cuando Rui le pasó por un lado, mirando preocupada hacia atrás. Su madre se veía incapaz de moverse.

Ella de nuevo comenzó a llorar, mas Hiei parecía ajeno de su dolor, nunca le había afectado demasiado antes, y ahora no parecía ser la excepción.

-.-Mi hijo…-mascullo entre leves gimoteos- Hiei

El Youkai abrió mucho los ojos cuando ella pronuncio su nombre.

-.-Perdóname- musito entre llantos, envolviéndose como un hobillo en el suelo, llenando el suelo de perlas- Todo fue mi culpa…yo...yo…debí

Parecía que cada palabra le costaba el aliento, hasta que finalmente decidió alzar la mirada. Hiei se quedo totalmente congelado cuando ella giro la cabeza, viéndolo directamente…o eso le parecía.

Fue entonces cuando la Koorime le brindo una leve sonrisa, una cansada, acompañada por los ojos humedecidos.

-.-…yo debí ser mas fuerte…debí huir contigo y tu hermana…Hiei.

Sin poder articular alguna palabra el Youkai se quedo mirándola, como nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-.-¡Hiei!

-.-¿Eh?

Pero de un momento a otro alguien lo había jalado del brazo, haciéndolo reaccionar, desvaneciendo la imagen de su madre, y en su lugar el bosque alrededor del templo de Genkai apareció de nuevo.

-.-Estas muy distraído, ¿te sientes bien?-

-.-Kurama…-murmuro Hiei al ver a su amigo pelirrojo

De nuevo Hiei reviso los alrededores como si al hacerlo pudiera recuperar la imagen de su madre…que patético le sonaba todo esto.

Sin más el Youkai se soltó del agarre del otro, dando unos cuantos pasos, hasta que Kurama comenzó a caminar a su lado.

No le extrañaba la presencia de Kurama en ese lugar tan apartado, su compañero iba todos los días al…al col… ¿colegio?

Bueno, Hiei no recordaba como se llamaba el lugar porque simplemente no le interesaba indagar sobre este. La cuestión es que el pelirrojo siempre llegaba a la misma hora.

Aunque si le había llamado la atención que sólo Kurama tuviera que ir al col…como se llame. Claro que la explicación que le dieron se pareció bastante lógica. Kuwabara y Yusuke no iban porque no les daba la gana.

Eso mismo debería hacer su compañero, ¿para que le servia a él a ese sitio?...Kurama era un poderoso demonio, no necesitaba de esas cosas burdas de Nigens, lo único que estaba haciendo era perder el tiempo.

-.-¿Qué haces tan lejos del templo de Genkai?- pregunto casualmente Kurama disipando los pensamientos del Jaganshi.

-.-Hn

Claro que ahora Hiei no se sentía con ánimos para nada…

"_Lo siento Hiei"_

Frunció el ceño, centrándose en un problema reciente…el maldito humano

Estaba seguro de que este era el causante de todo esto, no era una exageración echarle la culpa, quizás él no poseía ningún poder espiritual o demoníaco, sin embargo era alguien influyente…tenia dinero, y eso lo hacia mas peligroso.

Todo tiene un precio, y los demonios del mundo del mal no serian la excepción.

"_Lo siento Hiei"_

Esta vez esas palabras fueron tan audibles que Hiei se obligo a detenerse. Su mirada de nuevo visualizo a su madre, pero esta vez estaba en una habitación, donde ella se inclinaba hacia una cuna y mirada a un bebe.

-.-Mi linda Yukina- musito la Koorime.

Sin decir nada, el Youkai vio hacia donde se suponía estaba Kurama, sin embargo el pelirrojo parecía haber desaparecido.

-.-¿Cómo voy a cuidarte si deje morir a tu hermano?- dijo al pasar una mano por la suave mejilla, consiguiendo que la bebe sonriera- Me siento vacía…tan vacía

Atraído por sus palabras, Hiei se acerco, deteniéndose al ver que su madre se movía, irguiéndose por completo para luego caminar hacia una ventana.

-.-Mi propósito era cuidar de ambos- dijo ella al recostarse contra el marco de la ventana- Pero ya no le encuentro ningún sentido…

Ella lucia tan abatida que Hiei casi sintió pena, sin embargo su expresión no había cambiado en ningún momento, siempre tan frió, tan inmutable ante ese tipo de sensaciones.

Si ese humano pretendía que llorara con esto, estaba perdiendo el tiempo; así que algo hastiado, dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su madre.

-.-Lo que importa ahora no es la manera en que vives, sino en la que mueres…

Aquello hizo que se detuviera de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa…y muy lentamente fue girando.

…esas eran las palabras que él mismo había pronunciado alguna vez.

-.-¡Hiei!

Pero de nuevo se vio despertado por su amigo. De un momento a otro se sintió mareado, algo desorientando, y aun mas al sentir una fuerte pulsación en su abdomen, era un quemante dolor que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en las piernas de Kurama, una de las manos de el pelirrojo estaban en su cintura, impidiendo que se fuera hacia un lado, y su cabeza que estaba apoyada en el hombro de este le permitió ver la planta que se había clavado contra su piel, alimentándose de su sangre.

-.-Kurama…-llamo al intentar alejarse un poco.

-.-Quédate quieto por favor- dijo Kurama- El veneno que estoy sacando de tu cuerpo podría avanzar mas rápido si te mueves demasiado.

"¿Veneno?"

Hiei de nuevo cerro los ojos, ¿Cuándo lo habían envenenado?...a pesar de no saber, eso explicaría las alucinaciones.

Por ello se quedo quieto, dejando que esa planta siguiera succionando su sangre, hasta que pasados unos segundos, Kurama la tiro lejos, donde al tocar tierra esta se trasformo en unas hermosas flores.

Dicen que no hay nada más hermoso que el rojo de la sangre, Hiei sonrió ante ello.

-.-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Kurama al rodear la cintura del Youkai con ambos brazos.

-.-¿Qué paso?- inquirió Hiei

-.-Nada

En realidad así era, no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, y Hiei supuso que Kurama pudo deducir su envenenamiento con tan sólo verlo. Suspiro, que aburrido resultaba todo esto.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo tan sólo apoyo su cabeza contra la del Jaganshi, este parecía analizar la situación, por eso no se alejaba.

Sonrió un poco, Hiei podría pensar todo lo que quisiera sin con eso no se alejaba.

"no me importaría matar al próximo que te toque"

Kurama frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, pero no con molestia, más bien porque sabía que él haría lo mismo.

-.-Yo también lo haría- repitió

-.-¿Nani?- dijo Hiei al irse un poco hacia atrás, logrando ver los ojos verdes de su amigo.

El antiguo Youko desde hacia mucho que estaba conciente que no podía dejar de lado sus instintos demoníacos, y ciertamente no intentaba contenerse ante ellos. Sólo que al empezar a perder la conciencia de sus actos cuando el zorro plateado aparecía lo había desconcertado.

Cuando él se transformaba en el Youko era porque en el fondo lo deseaba, por que a pesar de tener cierto lado humano, durante mil años fue un demonio, y eso es algo que no se podía olvidar.

Sin embargo perder el control de esa forma le preocupaba, ¿Qué pasaba si luego no quería controlarse?

Más volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta que hacia mucho que permanecía en silencio. Le sonrió un poco al Youkai antes de cerrar con más ahínco la cintura de este con sus brazos.

-.-Yo también mataría al próximo que te toque- dijo con total desenvoltura.

-.-¿Eh?... ¿pero qué idioteces estas diciendo Kurama?- inquirió dudoso el Koorime, ¿se habría transformado en el Youko oO?

Claro que en vez de obtener alguna respuesta, el pelirrojo le sonrió más, quizás había sido una parte de su subconsciente la que se negaba a aceptar la nueva maniobra del Youko. Y a pesar de tener sus dudas, ahora simplemente no deseaba pensar en eso.

**PUM**

-.-Hn

Aunque antes de poder asimilar lo ocurrido, Kurama vio como de un momento a otro el Youkai se encontraba en el suelo, las manos tras la espalda, y sus piernas todavía a sus costados.

-.-¿Esposas espirituales?- pregunto al ver a Hiei acostado en el pasto.

Hiei se removió incomodo, gruñendo al no poder hacerlas desaparecer…diablos, la planta de Kurama tenia la culpa, le había robado parte de su energía.

Pero al intentar reclamarle, se quedo mudo al ver unas orejas zorrunas…no ahora.

-.-Que insinuante- musito con picardía

Sin poderlo evitar, el Youkai intento alejarse un poco, ahora simplemente no estaba en una buena posición para encarar al zorro…o no cuando sus piernas se encontraran a cada lado de este.

-.-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fríamente Hiei, intentando distraerlo para poder irse.

-.-Nada en especial, pero ahora que te veo así…-sonrió un poco, inclinándose sobre el Jaganshi, hasta quedar sobre él, colocando sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de este- …quería saber algo.

Después de decir esto, la criatura plateada se acerco mas, consiguiendo que Hiei ladeara la cabeza, por lo que el Youko se dirigió a su cuello, sin llegar a tocarlo…al parecer olfateando algo.

-.-El detective- declaro finalmente el zorro al alejarse un poco, viendo a Hiei directamente a los ojos con esa frialdad tan característica en él, pero que el Jaganshi pocas veces notaba, tan acostumbrado estaba a tratar con ese tipo de emociones que casi ni las notaba en el demonio plateado, mas esta vez era diferente...

…él lucia peligrosamente enojado. Así que Hiei no hizo mucho cuando de nuevo se inclino, esta vez susurrándole al oído.

-.-Veo que no te toco- dijo despacio.

Esto logro enfadar al Koorime, él no era ningún trofeo, ni mucho menos algo por lo cual competir. Tenía su propia independencia, y no necesitaba que nadie lo reclamase como suyo.

-.-Que esperas para quitarte- reclamo enojado.

El Youko sonrió ante esto, por el momento no tenia ninguna intención de dejar al Koorime. Ya una vez lo había tenido totalmente vulnerable, y esta vez no lo dejaría escapar…no, primero tenia que hacer algo.

Despacio bajo un poco, hasta que encontró la descubierta piel de su cuello, la cual comenzó a recorrer primero con leves besos, hasta que su mente pidió un contacto mas directo…quería probar si su sabor era tan delicioso como se veía.

-.-¡¿Qué estas haciendo maldito imbécil!- exclamo Hiei al removerse debajo del Youko en cuanto sintió que esa caliente intrusa dejaba un húmedo rastro por su piel.

Y al sentir la mordida en su cuello el Jaganshi cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Aunque los abrió de golpe al sentir una mano infiltrase bajo su camiseta negra.

Esto comenzaba a salirse de su control…el cual perdió desde el momento en que esas endiabladas esposas le aprisionaron las muñecas.

-.-Necesito algo…-murmuro el Youko al ver de nuevo los ojos rojos de Hiei-…y no me iré sin conseguirlo.

-.-¿Y a mi que?- dijo Hiei intentando por primera vez entablar una conversación, lo que fuera con tal de detener al otro.

Claro que engañar a Youko Kurama era demasiado difícil, por no decir imposible, así que el zorro se acerco a los labios contrarios, donde su dueño giro de nuevo la cabeza, impidiéndole reclamarlos.

El zorro sonrió, había muchas formas de poseer esa deliciosa boca…sonrió mas al notar el leve rubor en las pálidas mejillas cuando su mano comenzó a subir por el firme abdomen, tomándose su tiempo, palpando por completo el trayecto, entreteniéndose con la caprichosa musculatura del Jaganshi.

Ahora Hiei no sabía que hacer, hubiera deseado alejarse, o al menos cerrar las piernas, mas era imposible, el zorro no se había movido, y desde un principio estas estaban a los costados de él.

Esta vez intento concentrarse en desaparecer las esposas, si lo conseguía podría retirar al otro, y quizás matarlo por su atrevimiento…miren que tocarlo de esa forma.

Pero comenzaba a perder el hilo de la situación en cuanto esa mano dentro de su camiseta se alejaba, devolviéndose por el camino ya explorado, hasta que bajo por su cadera, donde se quedo un momento quieta.

-.-Si ese humano te hubiera tocado de nuevo…-susurro el Youko al oído de Hiei-…ya estaría muerto.

Él no pudo objetar nada, el Youko bajo hasta el primer cinturón de su pantalón, y sonriendo con malicia comenzó a desabrocharlo lentamente.

-.-¡Esper…!

El inútil intento del Jaganshi se vio interrumpido por un atrevido beso que no era ni meramente parecido a los anteriores que le había robado. No, este era demandante, y sin ninguna censura la caliente lengua se introdujo en su boca para robarle el aire.

El desquiciado zorro lo estaba obligando cada vez que acariciaba y exploraba su boca, mordiendo suavemente sus labios para luego lamerlos, mientras la curiosa mano terminaba de desabrochar los cinturones de su pantalón.

Hiei cerró fuertemente los ojos ante aquello que se infiltro dentro de sus pantalones, y comenzaba a bajar lentamente.

Para el Youko era claro lo que hacia, pues desde hacia mucho que quería meter sus manos debajo del pantalón negro, oír al Koorime gemir de placer, que el encantador tono carmín invadiera sus mejillas debido a la atrevida caricia.

Deseaba probar la atrayente piel, invadir esa pequeña boca con su lengua hasta que luchara por algo de aire.

Pero sobre todo, quería oírlo gritar su nombre en medio del éxtasis...que pidiera mas, verlo arquearse por las sensaciones que solo él podría brindarle.

Ver esos labios entreabiertos de los suspiros que no podría contener, sus ojos apretados intentando contener las sensaciones sin éxito.

...quería que Hiei fuera suyo.

Más todo esto tenía que esperar, sonrió con malicia al alejarse de Youkai que respiraba agitadamente. Y sonrió aun más al notar el carmín de sus mejillas.

-.-Imbécil sino me sueltas yo…- amenazo Hiei, interrumpiendo sus palabras al sentir como la mano del Youko se deslizaba por su pierna derecha, bajando un poco el pantalón en el proceso.

-.-¿Tú que?- indago divertido el zorro plateado, disfrutando del tacto de la nívea piel.

Y sin ninguna respuesta, el Youko alzo la pierna de Hiei hasta colocarla alrededor de su cintura, al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba mas, presionando sus cuerpos en una estimulante sensación.

Hiei iba a maldecir, mas se quedo sin palabras ante el nuevo beso que los unió, y la mano de Youko Kurama que tanteaba el borde de su ropa interior.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando esa mano se deslizo por encima de la prenda, sin retirarla, ni introducirse dentro de esta, pues era única que lo separaba de tener un contacto mucho mas osado.

Sin poderlo evitar apretó los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, respirando mas rápido, o intentando hacerlo entre los labios contrarios que no dejaban de probar los suyos.

-.-Hmmm

Contra su voluntad suspiro en la boca del zorro cuando esa curiosa mano acaricio descaradamente su entrepierna, deslizándose un poco mas abajo para tocar la estrecha entrada escondida tras la tela, presionándola sin ningún pudor.

-.-¡¡Hmmmm!

El Youkai no sabia que hacer, sus piernas temblaban y se veían incapaz de realizar cualquier cosa que les pidiera, eso sin mencionar que sus manos aun estaban esposadas.

El Youko se separo, dejando un húmedo rastro de saliva en los labios del Koorime, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el cuello de este, mordiendo sutilmente, remplazando la antigua marca que tenia Hiei por una reciente…una suya.

-.-¡¡Ahhh!

Exclamo Hiei ante la mordida en su cuello, y las caricias que no mermaban, sino que se hacían mas intensas.

Pero pese a lo que quisiera creer, esto se sentía completamente diferente a los anteriores acercamientos con el zorro, claro que nunca habían llegado tan lejos…pero esto…esto se sentía completamente diferente.

-.-Hmmm

Tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos al sentir como su pantalón bajaba un poco mas, tan sólo para cubrir lo que era necesario, dejando descubierta su cadera.

Apretó con más fuerza los labios y los ojos al sentir esa curiosa mano de nuevo en el borde de su ropa interior, pero esta vez se fue deslizando lentamente dentro de esta.

-.-¡¡N…no…ah…espera!

Era difícil hablar, aun mas cuando sentía la experta lengua bajar por su cuello, llegando justo a la unión de su cuello y el hombro, mordiendo sutilmente.

Aunque sus palabras sólo consiguieron que el zorro lo besara, callando su última resistencia en el interior de sus bocas, donde la astuta lengua de Youko Kurama acariciaba con lascivos y voraces movimientos la suya.

Ese sabor caliente lo estaba mareando, no lo dejaba respirar, y las caricias no ayudaban en ello.

Sin embargo el demonio plateado saco la mano, subiendo una vez más por su piel, pasando por sus caderas con movimientos insinuantes, siguiendo por el abdomen, donde de nuevo comenzó a subirle la camiseta negra hasta que esta no pudo subir más.

El beso termino, y el Kitsune observo curioso la expresión del otro, Hiei mantenía el ceño fruncido, las mejillas encendidas, y luchaba por controlar su respiración. Sonrió ante ello, y de nuevo se acerco, apenas tocando los labios contrarios.

Aquello desubico al Youkai de fuego, pues el contacto consiguió romper las esposas espirituales.

Miro desconcertado al Youko, y no pudo sino abrir mucho los ojos al ver a Kurama arriba suyo. Sin decir nada fue sacando sus manos de detrás de la espalda, porque estar acostado sobre estas comenzaba a incomodarle.

El pelirrojo le sonreía, y Hiei se quedo en blanco en cuanto sintió una extraña pulsación, su poder espiritual había regresado.

Sin entender observo a Kurama, luego de unos eternos segundos pudo comprender que el Youko le había devuelto su energía al darle parte de la propia.

Era la misma técnica que había usado Yusuke días atrás, frunció un poco el ceño, aun mientras sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

Aunque dejo de pensar al oír una explosión cerca del templo de Genkai, había unas presencias…

…de demonios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡¡¡YUSUKE!

El detective se detuvo luego de golpear a un par de Youkais que pretendían atacarlo, giro para ver a Keiko gritar con desesperación al ser sujetada por una gruesa planta.

-.-¡Keiko!- exclamo Yusuke al ver como ella comenzaba a llorar debido a las espinas que insistentemente se enterraban contra su piel.

Dio un paso hacia delante, mas dejo de avanzar al ver que las espinas se incrustaban un poco más en la castaña. Al quedarse quieto la planta aminoro la presión, dio otro paso y esta volvió a apretar a Keiko.

-.-Demonios- gruño por lo bajo, quizás él era muy rápido, mas no quería arriesgarse, no cuando no sabia quien mas podría estar detrás de todo esto, y si era alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para romper un escudo hecho por Genkai entonces seria alguien de cuidado.

Todo había sido una emboscada, el psíquico que desvaneció el escudo de Genkai se mantenía por los alrededores, así que ahora innumerables demonios, y almas penantes rondaban por todos los alrededores, algunos con una sed de sangre humana, y otros buscando tan sólo un poco de diversión.

El detective frunció el ceño sin moverse, sabia que de hacerlo Keiko saldría lastimada. Aunque alzo la mirada al oír un chillido conocido.

Arriba suyo sobrevolaba Puu, con esa imponente apariencia de ave azul que habían logrado cambiar debido a que llamaba mucho la atención.

El animal espiritual sobrevoló en picada dispuesto a rescatar a la joven…

-.-¡¡Kazuma!

…mas se detuvo al oír el llamado de Seiriu….Kuwabara había sido atrapado por la misma planta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin perder ni un segundo, Hiei salio tan rápido que en menos de lo pensado ya se encontraba en el sitio de batalla.

No pudo evitar buscar a su hermana, y cuando sus ojos la encontraron se abrieron grandes de sorpresa al ver que Kuwabara la había empujado, donde Hiei apareció al lado de ella para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-.-¡¡Kazuma!

El llamado de esa humana consiguió que observara al mencionado, ahora el pelinaranja estaba prisionero entre los gruesos tallos de esa extraña planta. Hiei lo sabía, Kuwabara había protegido a su hermana.

Aunque no pudo sino parpadear al ver que, a pesar de que esa "cosa" estrujara su cuerpo, el dueño de la espada espíritu no hacia nada para liberarse.

Yukina tampoco parecía entender, y aunque aun se encontraba sujeta ligeramente por ese Youkai de fuego no busco la manera de alejarse. Se sentía preocupada, y aun mas al ver que habían tantos demonios de clases superiores reunidos en el mismo lugar.

-.-Hiei-

La doncella de hielo observo a Kurama, que de un salto quedo a su lado, parecía que el demonio de fuego se tenso un poco en cuanto sintió al otro, mas Yukina no podía afirmar esto.

-.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo llegaron estos Youkais?- cuestiono Kurama, consiguiendo que Hiei observara a su hermana en busca de alguna explicación.

-.-Aparecieron de repente- explico Yukina, siendo esto suficiente para Hiei.

Mas antes de poder decir algo más, varios demonios se lanzaron contra los tres, Hiei observo sin aparente preocupación a sus atacantes.

**SSLLLLAAASSSHHHHH**

Y sin llegar a soltar a su hermana desenvaino la espada, parecía estar bailando con Yukina cada vez que la alejaba, acercaba, y la rodeaba con un brazo para poder destazar a sus enemigos. Evitando que la Koorime se manchara con la espesa sangre.

En verdad Hiei se sentía mucho mejor, su velocidad, su energía, y su poder habían regresado. Observo de reojo al pelirrojo, el método para recuperar su fuerza no fue el mejor. Hiei podría jurar que Kurama no tenia ningún remordimiento por lo sucedido, y eso en cierta forma le inquietaba.

Deshizo sus pensamientos al cortar a un Youkai, donde Kurama vio que su compañero no tendría problemas, y antes de eliminar a unos cuantos demonio se dio cuenta de que era Genakai quien necesitaba ayuda, pues le resultaba difícil proteger a Seisiru y Botan.

Kurama frunció un poco el ceño al ver la planta, él la conocía muy bien, y sabia porque Kuwabara no podía moverse, el extraño veneno que tenia inmoviliza los músculos del cuerpo.

-.-¡Yusuke!- llamo Genkai, y los presentes se dedicaron a ver al mencionado.

El detective no se movía, estaba ahí, sin hacer nada, y los demonios no parecían querer atacarlo tampoco.

Sin decir nada Kurama intento acercarse al pelinegro al comprender que pasaba, donde las constantes y amargas lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Keiko comprobaban su teoría.

Hiei vio como los gruesos tallos de esa planta comenzaba a enroscarse alrededor de los pies de Yusuke, sin dudarlo se movió, dejando a Yukina junto con Botan y la humana, mirando a la peliazul significativamente, amenazando silenciosamente por si algo le llegase a pasar a su hermana.

-.-n.nUU- cosa que Botan comprendió muy bien, a veces Hiei le daba mucho miedo o.o

El Youkai volvió a desaparecer, quedando esta vez muy cerca de Kuwabara, alzo la espada para cortar el grueso tallo que le envolvía…

-.-¡No te muevas Hiei!

…mas la petición de Yusuke lo detuvo, bajo lentamente su arma, y despacio giro hacia el detective.

Él lucia serio, mas luego de unos segundos sonrió despreocupado mientras colocaba los brazos tras su cabeza.

-.-Yusuke

Sollozo Keiko al cerrar los ojos, incapaz de seguir viendo como la planta subía, y ya rodeaba el torso del pelinegro.

Kurama también se detuvo sin soltar su látigo de rosa, había pequeños hilos de sangre por las partes en que la planta subía y tocaba a Yusuke.

Para ese entonces todos los músculos de este no podrían moverse, aunque el veneno no parecía hacer efecto. Yusuke podía moverse, y soltarse cuando quisiera….

…pero no quería.

La planta se enredo con mayor insistencia, consiguiendo que los ligeros hilos rojos fueran más grandes, mas el detective no parecía notar esto.

Claro que todos los presentes se quedaron quietos al ver como la tierra debajo de Yusuke comenzaba a abrirse, arrastrando a su presa hacia sus profundidades.

Los Youkais enemigos y las almas se detuvieron, en silencio se fueron alejando, ya habían cumplido con su cometido, y a pesar de no haber matado a nadie (siempre arruinándoles las diversión) finalizaron la orden.

Hiei se removió incomodo al ver esa molesta sonrisa despreocupada en Yusuke, aun sin entender porque se dejaba llevar con tanta facilidad.

-.-Nos veremos después- dijo Yusuke al desaparecer, donde la tierra volvió a cerrarse cuando Kurama y Hiei quisieron ir tras él.

-.-Hn

Tanto el pelirrojo como el Youkai se quedaron viendo el espacio de tierra por donde el detective había desaparecido.

Aunque luego Hiei no pudo sino sonreír, ciertamente no sabría decir "quien tenia a quien" Yusuke pudo tener sus razones para dejarse capturar.

Y eso se le hacia muy divertido.

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡¡I FINISH n0n! ¡¡¡¡WWWWWIIIIIIIIIIII n------n! My Happy n—n, finalmente después de oO…..bueno, no se cuanto tiempo de espera n.nUU, pero finalmente actualice Ne n---n

Los Reviewers no los puedo responder o.o (Fans con objetos corta punzantes: ¬¬) n.nUU tengo una buena razón n.n

Seguramente algunos sabrán las reglas del FanFicion u.u, esa estúpida e inservible que dice que no se pueden responder los Reviewers o el Fic será borrado ¬¬, bueno pues resultaba que desde hacia MUUUUCCCHIIIISSSSIIIIMMMMMOOOOOOO tiempo que lo sabia n.nUU, pero no le había hecho caso, pero decidió obedecer ¬¬, por que algunos me digiero que no querían ver borrado alguno de mis Fic (que emoción que se preocupen por mis Fics TT.TT)

Así que me he decidido a hacerle caso y no responder aquí los mensajes bonitos, hermosos, y encantadores que ustedes me dejan, con todo el pesar del mundo TT-TT, no porque no quiera oO sino porque no se puede u.u

Pero llegue a la conclusión que la manera mas rápida y favorable para todos es contestar sus Reviewers en mi Profile u.u

**ASÍ QUE ATENCIÓN, SE CONTESTAN REVIEWERS EN MI PROFILE**, para encontrar dicha cosas sólo tienen que ir a la parte de arriba donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo, **hacen "clic" y ya n—n, o si prefieren ir a esta dirección o.o, aunque vendría siendo lo mismo, pero igual ahí les va: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Sólo tienen que quitar los espacios y listo n—n, al final no hay necesidad de ponerle "punto com." así como esta.

Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**APROVECHA CADA MOMENTO DE TU VIDA, COMO SI FUERA EL ULTIMO"**_


	10. DESICION

Este o.o…. ¿como pasa el tiempo verdad n.nUU?

(Fans molestas por la milenaria tardanza ¬¬)

¡¡¡¡Gomen Nasai TT0TT!!! La universidad me absorbió por completo TT.TT, casi no dormía TT0TT y no tenia idea de cómo actualizar TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

De verdad lo lamento TT.TT, se lo horrible que es esperar.

Bueno, sin mas aquí los dejo con el Fic n.nUU les recuerdo Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

Advertencia, Homo fóbicos fuera ¬¬, no me hago responsable Ne o.o, así que si no les gusta el genero pues retrocedan u.u, porque esto es un KuramaxHiei

CAPITULO DIEZ: DECISIÓN

El leve viento removió las ramas de los árboles, las hojas crujieron bajo su toque, y los acopiados sollozos de una joven castaña morían entre el vacío silencio.

-.-Cálmate Keiko- pidió Botan con suavidad al colocar la mano sobre el hombro de ella.

La petición no era razonable, Keiko se veía incapaz debido a la sensación de culpa que parecía envolverla.

Por ella Yusuke se dejo atrapar, por ella él se fue…

…por ella él podría estar muerto.

Lloro con más fuerza, ahí sentada en el suelo con las manos cubriéndole la cara. Jamás había dudado de la capacidad del detective, sin embargo ahora sentía una opresión en el pecho que le indicaba que algo no iba bien. Quizás el veneno de la planta que la envolvió la hacia actuar así, o tal vez era intuición femenina.

Era el mismo recelo que había estado creciendo en su interior desde que se entero que Yusuke era el detective del mundo espiritual. Por que cada vez que él iba a una misión, o partía por cuenta propia hacia el mundo del mal o en el mismo Nigenkai, regresaba casi muerto….

….o moría, como ya había ocurrido en dos ocasiones.

Keiko negó con fuerza la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de escuchar las palabras de consuelo que Botan le decía.

No quería que Yusuke muriera, no creía que tuviera la suerte de revivir una tercera vez.

-.-Yu…suke- sollozo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡Entra ahí!

Fue la ruda exclamación de un robusto demonio al empujar al detective del mundo espiritual a una fría y mohosa celda.

El tétrico lugar tenía un intenso olor a humedad. Los barrotes lamosos y oxidados parecían hacer juego con el suelo rocoso y enmohecido.

Yusuke acepto entrar en la prisión sin mirar nada. El Youkai cerró la puerta y sonrió satisfecho, complacido con la docilidad del detective que siempre mantuvo la mirada agachada y los ojos tras los mechones negros. O como se decía a si mismo: "Completamente sometido"

No hubo necesidad ni siquiera de esposar al chico.

-.-Debes estar muy asustado…- comento burlón- …para no defenderte cuando sabes que vas a morir.

Con una sonrisa cínica el carcelero se marcho. Todo quedo en silencio, era ese tipo de sensaciones que sólo la muerte ofrece. Seguramente muchos pasaron sus últimos días encerrados en el asqueroso lugar.

Hasta el aire olía a cadáver.

Desechando el pensamiento, el subyugado pelinegro alzo la mirada. En ella destello ese brillo de picardía y arrogancia al verse vencedor de lo que para él era un juego.

Con una sonrisa arrogante se puso de pie. Dejarse capturar no había sido planeado con anticipación, pero, ¿Qué más da?

-.-Veamos que tenemos aquí- dijo al dar un descuidado análisis del tórrido ambiente oscuro; se cruzo de brazos en una actitud un tanto pensativa.

Haber, se encontraba en el mundo del mal, en un castillo, y "encerrado" en una prisión subterránea a kilómetros de la superficie.

-.-u.ú

Pensándolo mejor él podría destruir el maldito lugar solo oÔ

Suspiro, la idea de ser capturado tenía una razón de ser: Reunir a todos los coleccionistas.

Así seria más fácil acabar con todos. Sin embargo, si iniciaba un ataque lo más probable es que huyeran.

-.-ù.û

……

……

…….

Seria muy aburrido para él tener que soportar los reclamos de Botan y Koenma si todos escapaban.

-.-¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?- se pregunto

Lo pensó durante unos segundos más. Botan de verdad golpeaba muy fuerte o.o, además el mismo pretendía terminar el asunto lo mas pronto posible.

-.-No queda otra opción- se dijo al abrir los ojos y caminar hacia la puerta de su prisión.

Sonrió cínicamente, si llamaba a sus amigos, los coleccionistas pensarían que no era capaz por si mismo y mientras esperaba por los demás podría moverse libremente hasta acabar con cualquier cosa viviente del endemoniado lugar.

Un brillo de deleite brillo en sus ojos rojos al apuntar hacia el techo. Su poder demoníaco se concentro en un limpio golpe….

….su llamado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡¿Botan, sabes donde estamos?!

-.-Haber, déjame ver, según esto estamos cerca o.o-

Ingresar en un bosque oscuro no era lo mejor pues esa noche sin luna ni estrellas le dificultaba moverse. Botan suspiro cansada cuando por enésima vez tropezó con una rama.

"Koenma no me paga lo suficiente" Pensó azorada por el cansancio, aunque no pudo sino estremecerse de miedo al oír el viento golpear contra los árboles en una solemne y tétrica melodía.

Afortunadamente Kurama, Kuwabara y Hiei estaba ahí por si algo malo llegase a ocurrir. Ellos estaban ahí para rescatar a Yusuke o.o, gracias al pequeño chip que el detective llevaba en el cuerpo sin saber n.nUU

Eso era una pequeña precaución, después de todo el Makia no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el Masoku anduviera por donde quisiera. No, era peligroso, y no pretendían correr el riego.

La peliazul sonrió nerviosamente al pensar lo que diría Yusuke si supiera que sus movimientos eran vigilados.

-.-Se va a molestar mucho n.nUU- dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie la oyera.

-.-¿Cuánto mas tendremos que caminar?

Pero siempre había alguien que hacia mas difícil su trabajo ¬¬

-.-Ya cállate Kuwabara ¬¬- dijo Botan ante el insistente pelinaranja que llevaba preguntado lo mismo desde hace aproximadamente media hora.

Lejos de eso, Hiei suspiro aburrido. Desde hacia mucho que caminaban por el bosque con indicios de no saber por donde ir. Y él no pudo evitar nota que Botan parecía ser la sustituta de Yusuke en sus peleas con Kuwabara.

Esto comenzaba a parecerle inútil, además de agobiante y sumamente aburrido ¿Qué hacia con ellos?...

-.-¡¡Hiei, Kurama, no se queden atrás!!- grito Botan

…Ah si, ya recordaba, Kuwabara no tenia (según su opinión) suficiente poder como para sobrevivir en el mundo del mal, y Kurama…él ahora era como cualquier Nigen.

Ante el pensamiento Hiei vio al pelirrojo caminar un poco mas adelante. La esencia demoníaca de Youko Kurama se mantenía junto a su lado humano.

El Youkai entrecerró desconfiado sus ojos carmín, ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a "rescatar" a Yusuke con un grupo tan patético? Claro, asumiendo que el detective necesitara tal cosa.

Pero en fin, ahí tenían una deidad que no peleaba (Botan) un idiota sin poder (Kuwabara) y un humano corriente (Kurama) ¿Acaso las cosas podían ser mas perfectas?

-.-Hn

Aunque Hiei tenia mucha curiosidad por saber como terminaría todo esto, en un sentido cínico e irónico le hacia gracia la situación.

-.-Parece ser que nos perdimos

El Youkai de fuego dejo de caminar al escuchar la voz de Kurama. Ahora ambos estaban lado a lado, Hiei miro al pelirrojo, y luego a Botan y Kuwabara mas adelante, al parecer discutiendo por el rumbo a seguir.

-.-Hn

El despectivo sonido hizo sonreír a Kurama, quien alzo la mirada hacia las gruesas y frondosas ramas que obstruían la visión del cielo, eso hacia su camino mucho más oscuro de lo debido.

Se centro en su condición humana, un problema que el mismo debía solucionar, si no, corría el riesgo de quedarse así para siempre, aislado, marginado en el Nigenkai. Kurama cerro sus ojos verdes, como si ser Nigen no fuese un problema lo bastante grande ahora debía hablar con cierto Youkai de fuego. Sonrió, él que como Youko Kurama había sido un amante experimentado ahora se reducía a una persona….una que podía rechazarlo.

-.-Que irónico- musito despacio el antiguo zorro al abrir sus ojos

Quizás sus actos eran casi un suicidio. Suspiro cansado. Como humano no tenía tan claras las cosas, se confundía con más facilidad, sabia que iba a arriesgarse demasiado, arriesgarse a perderlo.

El solo pensamiento le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho, pero….pero tenia que hablar, tenia que hacerle entender el por que de su actitud. El por que de ya no soportar tenerlo cerca sin emplear todo su autocontrol en no besarle.

-.-¡Te digo que viramos a la derecha en vez de la izquierda!- insistió Botan

-.-¡No me des excusas mujer! ¡La culpa no es mía! ¡Lo que pasa es que no sabes leer esa cosa!- áspero Kuwabara

-.-¡Claro que es culpa tuya, yo no veo nada, se supone que me ayudes con eso!- acuso Botan- Además, claro que se leer esto ¡¡ES UNA BRUJULA!!

Eso parecía ir para largo. Kurama vio divertido como la peliazul perdía la paciencia hasta el punto de querer golpear a Kuwabara con su remo. Por el momento la dejo de lado cuando sus ojos verdes se vieron inseguros aunque su sonrisa tranquila no se borro.

-.-Hiei….-llamo Kurama al demonio que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados viendo a los otros dos. Pero el pelirrojo sólo continúo al ver que el Jaganshi giraba para verlo directamente a los ojos- …Tú has oído sobre las parejas ¿cierto?

Inseguro por la pregunta, Hiei arqueo una ceja con duda y no respondió, le parecía obvio y falto de respuesta tener que hablar.

Kurama sonrió otro poco, su mirada había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. Sabía que debía utilizar las palabras adecuadas o el desconfiado Koorime se cerraría a él.

-.-Seguramente sabes que algunas parejas no están juntas por un deseo meramente físico

-.-¿Cuál es el punto?- pregunto fríamente Hiei por la extraña y exasperante explicación que lo hacían sentir como un idiota por la forma en que Kurama le hablaba.

-.-Dime, ¿sabes cual es el sentimiento que los obliga a estar junto sin esperar nada a cambio?-

Eso cada vez se volvía mas extraño, considerando el nivel de "extraño" al que Hiei estaba acostumbrado esto lo rebasaba.

Indiferente el Koorime volvió su atención en el ahora golpeado Kuwabara y su agresora Botan.

-.-Si- respondió Hiei

Kurama debía de tener un buen punto para divagar tanto. Hiei sabia que un sentimiento tan burdo como el amor era el que mantenía juntos a pocos seres.

-.-¿Tú comprendes eso?-

Ojos carmín se entrecerraron ante la pregunta del pelirrojo. Había una gran brecha entre saber y comprender.

Hiei jamás entendería por que alguien decidía bajar la guardia para verse totalmente expuesto y vulnerable ¿acaso eso no era como un suicidio?

-.-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- cuestiono el Youkai

Su respuesta llego cuando despacio Kurama tomo su rostro entra sus manos, obligándolo a alzar un poco la mirada mientras ambos estaban de frente. Ojos verdes y carmín se analizaban…quizás demasiado cerca.

Instintivamente Hiei coloco las manos contra los antebrazos de Kurama, sin ninguna emoción en su siempre inexpresivo rostro,

Por otro lado, finos y delgados labios amenazaron con desviar el propósito de Kurama al centrarse en ellos. Se permitió acercarse sigilosamente al inclinarse un poco hasta apoyar su frente contra la de Hiei.

Ahora resultaba mucho mas difícil dejar de ver esos sonrosados labios que lo invitaban a un placer (por ahora) prohibido. Sin embargo necesitaba ver directamente a Hiei, así él sabría que no mentía.

-.-Yo sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado- dijo Kurama consiente que palabras como "me gustas" no tendrían sentido para Hiei- Como algo mas que tu compañero de batallas o un simple amigo.

Ojos fuego se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. El antiguo zorro analizo esas emociones aun escondidas…

…profundo desconcierto. Interesante, ¿Quién diría que el Jaganshi podría verse aun más atrayente de lo que ya era?

-.-No- dijo Hiei sin dejar de ver los ojos verdes. Kurama suspiro desilusionado, sintiendo que algo se quebraba en su interior…lo había perdido.

-.-¿Puedo saber por que no?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-.-No soy un juego para el Youko- recalco mordaz Hiei.

"Definitivamente podría matar a alguien con esa mirada" pensó Kurama sin soltar aun al Youkai.

-.-No es el Youko quien esta hablando sino yo- debatió con seriedad Kurama. Él no le rogaría, no tenia porque hacerlo, pero debía hacerle entender antes de dejarlo ir.

-.-Hn

¡Aja! Hiei estaba dudando. Kurama se acerco otro poco con esa cautela tan natural en un zorro. Un movimiento curioso considerando que ahora era humano.

-.-¿Te molesta estar conmigo?-

-.-No- dijo Hiei

-.-¿Entonces?- insistió paciente Kurama, sentía que debía presionar despacio, y sólo un poco mas ante la indecisión del Jaganshi.

-.-Hn

Aun no muy convencido Hiei miro intensamente a su amigo, queriendo ver si había algo mas halla de lo que le decía, pero no encontró nada. No es que le molestara esta cerca de Kurama….es sólo que….en realidad no sabia.

Lo que si sabía era que Kurama era la persona en la más confiaba. Maldijo mentalmente. Dependiendo de lo digiera o ambos se cerrarían y se perdería la abierta relación, o podrían seguir como antes. Hiei no tuvo que pensar mucho, de hecho no lo pensó, él no quería estar lejos del antiguo zorro.

-.-De acuerdo- accedió ante la sincera sonrisa del pelirrojo- Pero te matare si me vuelves a tocar como esta tarde.

-.-Bien- dijo Kurama al intentar mantener su concentración lejos de los labios contrarios. Como humano le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo, ¿acaso era esa misma sensación que él mismo infundo como Youko?- Pero no quiero que pienses que tienes alguna obligación, sino quieres estar conmigo no tienes porque

-.-Hn- dijo Hiei indiferente pero ligeramente incomodo con tener tan cerca al otro, de hecho, ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

Kurama espero, de verdad quería al Youkai con él, pero no por un motivo distinto que no fuese porque no profesaba los mismos sentimientos. Así en silencio, coloco una de su mano en la delgada cintura, manteniéndolo tan cerca como fuese posible considerando que debía respetar su espacio o lo mataría.

Demonios, ¿Por qué Kurama le hacia esto? Hiei se vio de pronto sin saber que decir, él no estaba con su amigo por obligación. De hecho…

-.-Quiero estar contigo- musito despacio, apenas un murmullo arrastrado por el viento, pero que fue perfectamente audible para el pelirrojo.

Con esto Hiei retiro su mano del antebrazo de Kurama y se alejo despacio, aun algo confundido con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Renuente el pelirrojo lo dejo ir.

-.-¡¡Chicos, ya podemos irnos n0n!!- grito Botan alegremente al agitar la mano con su remo en ella. A sus pies yacía inconsciente Kuwabara quizás por el "pequeño" golpe en la cabeza.

Sin decir nada ambos comenzaron a caminar. Con una enorme sonrisa Botan les dio la espalda para continuar con su camino al mismo tiempo que arrastraba al pelinaranja por el cuello de la camiseta.

-.-Por cierto….-

Hiei sólo pudo sentir que lo jalaban por la muñeca interrumpiendo sus palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando un par de labios sellaron los suyos en una perfecta unión.

La lenta caricia lo hizo estremecer al verse entre los brazos de Kurama que lo rodeaban por la cintura y lo hicieron empinarse para poder besarle mejor, así ambos cuerpos se presionaran sugestivamente.

Kurama acarició con su boca esos deliciosos labios que desde hace mucho deseaba marcar como suyo. Despacio comenzó a probarlos, a lamer sutilmente con ese toque sensual que hizo estremecer al Youkai.

Pero al igual que el Youko, el pelirrojo deseaba invadir esa pequeña boca en un asfixiante beso. Y su petición fue atendía cuando Hiei abrió los labios lentamente, quizás inseguro de hacerlo.

Más cualquier duda quedo en el olvido cuando la lengua contraria ingreso con un caliente toque. El Jaganshi apretó con fuerza los ojos al sentir esa húmeda intrusa recorrer su boca, generando una extraña ansiedad, y que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.

Tal vez por eso comenzó a responder al sugerente toque…

Por ello Kurama mando su sentido común al diablo. Inevitablemente lo jalo más hacia su cuerpo. El Koorime sintió una mano subir sutilmente por su espalda hasta colocarse en su nuca, presionándolo para profundizar más el ardiente beso. La mano alrededor de la cintura le impedía alejarse, pero el Jaganshi que mantenía sus manos en los brazos contrarios se fue alejando lentamente.

Esa extraña emoción en su pecho y el latir de su corazón lo confundían, y él odiaba sentirse confundido.

En un principio Kurama se sorprendió al ver que no quería soltarlo, eventualmente tuvo que hacerlo. Mas la imagen de Hiei en ese momento no era comparable con ninguna otra.

Labios mucho mas sonrosados que entreabiertos permanecían ligeramente humedecidos por el caliente contacto casi hicieron que Kurama mandara su razón a la borda para definitivamente meter sus manos bajo la ropa del Youkai. Y es que a las pálidas mejillas ahora teñidas con un leve carmín se le sumaba una respiración agitada. Kurama gimió en frustración por no poder acercarse de nuevo.

-.-No hagas eso- le regaño Hiei algo sonrojado.

-.-¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-.-Hn

Con eso el demonio se alejo para comenzar a caminar. A Kurama le tomo un momento moverse, suspiro al sonreír, pero no pudo dar ni el primer paso al ver un destello en el cielo, los árboles desaparecieron ante la concentración de energía que salio despedida en línea recta desde el suelo.

-.-¡¿Qué es eso?!- pregunto Botan una vez que Hiei y Kurama estuvieron a su lado.

-.-Yusuke- dijo Kurama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡¡¡WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**CCCRRRRAAASSSSSHHHHHHH**

**BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Gritos entre los pasillos, cadáveres a su paso, explosiones que se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes…

…definitivamente debía disminuir su ataque. Se había permitido ir despacio, pero parece que se le estaba pasando la mano.

-.-¡¡Te tengo!!

El ardor de una herida abierta se sintió en su brazo, la sangre comenzó a deslizarse lentamente. Yusuke frunció el ceño, si bien eso apenas era considerado un rasguño, sin embargo no le gustaba ser lastimado.

También sabía que lo estaban vigilando, así que se movió más lento de lo normal, mucho más lento hasta golpear a quien osó atacarlo por sorpresa.

-.-Bien merecido te lo tenias- dijo Yusuke al ver al Youkai ahora debajo de unos muros una vez que su golpe lo llevo a estrellarse con la pared.

Todo el pasillo estaba a punto de colapsar, y ya no había oponentes. El detective ahora con la ropa algo desarreglada por las "luchas" se vio sin saber que hacer.

Fingió estar cansado al caminar sin rumbo, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo ante un aroma conocido. Olfateo el aire, y sonrió.

-.-¡Ya están aquí!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento les golpeo con fuerza al estar a campo abierto. La tierra árida y rocosa dejo a tras los altos árboles, aunque la visibilidad no mejoraba, todavía estaba tan oscuro que apenas y veían algo.

-.-¿Se…se supone que bajemos por aquí?- pregunto insegura Botan al prenderse del brazo de Kurama para inclinarse hacia esa gran abertura en el suelo, una que parecía querer devorarlos.

-.-Hay algo abajo- informo Hiei usando su Jagan- No veo otra entrada.

-.-Debe haberla- insistió Botan- Sino, ¿Cómo entran lo que están abajo?

-.-No te quejes Botan, no tenemos tiempo de buscar, debemos ir por Urameshi- objeto Kuwabara en pose heroica.

Sin decir nada el Youkai de fuego cubrió su tercer ojo con la banda blanca, y sin interés pronuncio un casi solemne:

-.-Tú vas primero

-.-¿Qué o.o? ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Y yo por qué?!- cuestiono Kuwabara al retroceder desconfiado.

-.-Pensé que tenias prisa en encontrar a Yusuke- noto Hiei con cinismo- ¿O me dirás que tienes miedo?

-.-¡Miedo! ¡¿Yo?! Ja, Kazuma Kuwabara no le teme a nada-

-.-Bien

Lo último que se vio de Kuwabara fue cuando Hiei lo empujo hacia el gran hoyo en la tierra que parecía un túnel. En realidad el demonio apenas y lo había tocado, así que el movimiento fue limpio y sencillo.

-.-¡¡KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

El grito de Kuwabara se fue opacando a medida que caía, mientras los demás esperaban por si algo malo ocurría.

-.-Parece ser seguro- dijo Botan al hacer aparecer su remo- Bueno, ¡Vamos!

Sin más la deidad ingreso por la única entrada.

-.-Hn

Hiei la siguió al mismo tiempo que Kurama, el primero dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo a caer ahora que como humano no podría.

El viento les removió el cabello, eso que parecía un túnel subterráneo tenía una prolongada y oscura caída, cuyas paredes rocosas aun permanecían calientes por el poder que las hizo abrirse a la fuerza.

En silencio el Youkai llevo la mano a la empuñadura de su espada al ver el final cerca. También tomo a Kurama por el brazo para ayudarle.

Con un grácil movimiento ambos aterrizaron, aunque lo único que pudieron ver fue la brillante hoja de una espada destazar a sus enemigos.

Apenas era un silbido romper contra el viento junto con la sangre que nunca llego a tocarlo, acompañando el peso muerto de los Youkai que caía pesadamente al suelo.

-.-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- reclamo Kuwabara al alejarse cuando una cabeza casi le cae encima.

Botan palideció al ver un solitario brazo aun moverse.

-.-¿Por donde vamos?- pregunto la peliazul al colocarse aun lado de Kuwabara

Despacio el Jaganshi descubrió su tercer ojo. Vio innumerables pasadizos, algunos destruidos, aunque eso ya lo sospechaba debido al olor a cadáver.

….mas se detuvo en un punto fijo, algo llamo su atención, una espaciosa habitación exquisitamente decorada, donde había alguien familiar: El coleccionista.

-.-Hn- gruño al vendar su Jagan, mas no alcanzo a decir nada cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar,

-.-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- pregunto Botan al caer sentada debido al fuerte movimiento.

-.-¡Vamonos!- indico Kuwabara al momento en que bloques de tierra y piedra provenientes del techo comenzaron a caerse.

Corrieron por el desolado pasillo, pero resultaba difícil hacerlo debido al movimiento y los macizos obstáculos que amenazaban con caerles encima.

Kuwabara iba mas adelante, Botan y Kurama le seguían, y por ultimo el Koorime que vio como el techo se les iba a caer encima.

-.-Hn

Gruño antes de empujar a la deidad y el pelirrojo….

**CCCRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH**

**BBBBOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

…aunque no tuvo tanta suerte como para alcanzarlos. Cerró los ojos cuando esa cortina de polvo le impidió ver algo, y sus manos en alto para protegerse lentamente bajaron

-.-¡¡Hiei!! ¡¿Estas bien?!-

Debido al llamado de Botan, Hiei parpadeo un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Una pared de cemento y escombros estaba delante impidiéndole el paso.

Nada demasiado difícil como para evitarle pasar.

-.-Vaya, ya sabia yo que algo olía delicioso por aquí-

Sin voltear el Jaganshi coloco la mano en la empuñadura de su espada al escuchar esa voz intrusa que a pesar de todo le resultaba familiar.

Sintió que alguien se movía a sus espaldas, apretó con fuerza la mano dispuesto a desenfundar su arma.

Ciertamente Hiei no sabia si por su poder restaurado podía sentir esa presencia moverse sigilosamente, o era el otro quien permitía saberlo. Entrecerró mordazmente los ojos ante la indecisión de atacar no.

-.-Que conmovedor, viniste a rescatarme, y yo que pensé que me querías muerto

Girarse o no girarse, ese era el dilema, pero con el conocimiento que tenía Hiei sobre los demonios del mundo del mal, sabia que lo más sensato seria alejarse, sin embargo eso no iba con él.

-.-¡Hiei!

Despacio el Youkai de fuego desenfundo su espada sin llegar a girarse, la hoja dio algo de luz al oscuro lugar, y el insistente llamado de Botan le hizo colocar una mano al delante, dispuesto a volar los escombros.

-.-¿Por qué tan callado?

No había prevenido a tiempo ese movimiento, y ahora se encontraba contra esa pared de escombros, con un cuerpo presionándolo, impidiéndole moverse.

-.-Te podría matar en ese mismo instante Yusuke- mascullo al tener que apoyar la frente contra la rocosa consistencia al igual que su mano izquierda donde la derecha no soltar la espada

-.-No lo harás- aseguro el detective al estrechar la delgada cintura con su brazos, susurrando sus palabras en el oído contrario. Acercándose tanto que ya no hubo espacio entre ambos.

Resultaba delicioso poder tenerlo así, tan cerca. Claro que no pudo evitar reír cuando le toco saltar lejos debido al Youki que calentó todo a su paso, quemándolo parcialmente en el proceso.

-.-No hay necesidad de ser tan agresivos- dijo Yusuke. El Youkai de fuego todavía le daba la espalda, sonrió arrogante. Ya haría que se diera vuelta.

-.-Hn

Hiei sabía que aunque cerrar los ojos no evitaría los embrujarte ojos rojos del vampiro. Por ello se concentro en su propósito inicial: Derrumbar esa pared.

Pero había un pequeño detalle, Yusuke Urameshi, Masoku y alguna vez uno de los tres reyes del mundo del mal, era mas fuerte, y casi tan rápido como el Jaganshi. Sonrió cínicamente, si el quisiera podría matarlo en ese mismo instante.

-.-¿Sabes?...-comento Yusuke al darle media vuelta a Youkai, para luego estrellarlo contra la pared.

Por un momento Hiei cerró los ojos por el golpe en su cabeza. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrirlos de nuevo, el resto de su cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

-.-…es difícil contenerse contigo cerca, además estaría encantado de borrar ese aroma Nigen que te envuelve- concluyo al inclinarse hacia ese grácil cuello.

Diablos, debió de ser mas rápido, debió de destruir esa pared cuando tuvo la oportunidad…o mejor aun debió destruir al detective…

Mas el Jaganshi deshizo sus pensamientos al sentir el tibio aliento chocar contra su piel entre cada alo de respiración. Apretó los ojos cuanto Yusuke entreabrió los labios, y sin tocarlo subía por su cuello.

De nuevo la estrecha cintura fue rodeada por el detective al arrinconarlo más contra la pared, separando con sus piernas las contrarias, dejando nuevamente ambos cuerpos totalmente juntos.

Yusuke sonrió sin apartarse, esta vez seria diferente, no estaba dispuesto a compartir al Jaganshi, era hora de dejar de jugar. Sus colmillos rozaron la piel contraria, Hiei se tenso por el toque.

El vampiro siempre se aseguraba que sus victimas sintieran el temor antes de morderlos, sin embargo esta no era cualquier presa, no, esta era la que estaba destinada a acompañarlo toda la vida.

Despacio clavo sus colmillos contra esa fina piel. Hiei ahogo un gemido cuando eso sucedió, y no pudo sino apretar con fuerza los ojos al sentir la succión en su cuello.

Comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado, incapaz de moverse aunque fuese sólo unos milímetros. Su respiración comenzaba a descontrolarse al bajar su Youki. Sin embargo Hiei no noto la falta de energía, ni siquiera se percato cuando su espada cayó al suelo una vez que sus manos tras la espada fueron esposadas por la carencia de poder demoníaco.

Toda la atención del Jaganshi estaba en esos labios contra su piel, y la caliente lengua que no dejaban de probarlo. Acariciándolo con sutiles movimiento.

Un sonido indescifrable le hicieron abrir pesadamente los ojos al caer sentado al suelo, su vista era borrosa, pero aun si se obligo a enfocar algo.

-.-No, no…-dijo una figura esbelta de pie que a Hiei se le hacia vagamente familiar mientras negaba con el dedo índice- …. ¿que acaso nunca te enseñaron a tomar las advertencias en serio?

Finalmente distinguió a Youko Kurama al lado de un Yusuke que en el suelo se limpiaba la comisura de los labios por el golpe recibido.

Ojos rojos destellaron furiosos entre la oscuridad, el vampiro se puso de un salto de pie por el entrometido zorro plateado que estropeo sus planes.

Sin comprender Hiei miro el látigo de rosa aparecer en la mano del zorro plateado mientras el detective apuntaba sin tregua a su enemigo.

El Jaganshi sólo parpadeo, pero ellos ya no estaban; podía sentirlos cerca, sus movimientos apenas podían ser seguidos por los cansados ojos que vagamente distinguían los destellos de una lucha…y ese olor a sangre.

Desecho cualquier pensamiento al centrarse en esas esposas espirituales que le apresaban las manos. Cerró los ojos, concentro todo el Youki que le quedaba hasta que pudo romperlas.

Así, despacio se llevo la mano al cuello, lugar del que aun brotaba ese liquido rojizo que lentamente se deslizaba manchando su nívea piel.

-.-¡¡¡¡REI-GAN!!

**CCCRRRASSSSHHHHH**

Una parte de la pared de escombros se destruyo. Hiei tuvo menos de una milésima de segundos para evitar el golpe. Eso no evito que se recostara pesadamente contra la pared restante, evitando los pedazos que salieron volando con un rumbo incierto.

-.-¡¡¡YUSUKE!!!

**PPUUUMMMM**

Eso fue extraño. El Koorime no supo el momento exacto en que Botan apareció, noqueando al detective de un fuerte golpe que casi parte su remo en dos.

Ahora con Yusuke en el suelo, Hiei noto que el Youko ya no estaba; sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello puesto que Kurama estaba a su lado.

-.-Déjame ver- pidió Kurama al tomar la mano contraria, retirándola de la herida en su cuello.

-.-¡¿Por qué me golpeas Botan?!- exigió saber Yusuke al ponerse de pie ante su amiga.

-.-¡¿Cómo que por que?!- debatió Botan aun con el remo en las manos por si las dudas.

Confundido por todo, Kuwabara miraba a Kurama atender a Hiei, y a su amigo discutir con la deidad. Anteriormente Kurama le había pedido que destruyera la pared y él se había negado, no había caso, que el Youkai de fuego viniese por su cuenta ¿Por qué debía ayudarle? Sin embargo cuando el Rei Gan de Yusuke destruyo la pared, vieron que el detective luchan con lo que le pareció ser Youko Kurama, pero el pelirrojo estaba con él, entonces eso no era factible ¿cierto?

-.-¿Hiei?- llamo el pelirrojo. Mas no había respuesta, el demonio se dejaba llevar mansamente, y esos ojos fuego parecían vacíos.

Kurama sólo pudo sacar una planta de su bolsillo. Él no vendría al mundo del mal sin preparación, se encargo de traer unas cuentas cosas al saber que su esencia demoníaca se separaría del lado humano.

En silencio coloco la planta contra la herida aun abierta. El Jaganshi no dijo nada, y eso no le gusto al antiguo zorro.

**CRAK**

-.-¿Y ese sonido?- pregunto Kuwabara

**CCRRRAAAAKKKKKKK**

-.-¡¡¡¡¡WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

La pregunta no fue debidamente atendida cuando en menos de dos segundos el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció. Ahora la larga caída les removió el cabello, produciendo esa sensación de desasosiego en la boca del estomago.

**PPPUUUMMMMM**

La dura caída contra el suelo consiguió algunos gemidos lastimeros. Cuyos dueños intentaban sentarse mientras murmuraban cosas como "Creo que me rompí algo" o "¿De quien diablos fue la culpa?" y "No me pagan lo suficiente"

-.-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Yusuke al sentarse en…ninguna parte, porque no podía ver mas halla de sus narices.

-.-Si- respondieron Botan y Kuwabara

Pero no hubo mas repuestas. La peliazul se removió incomoda entre la oscuridad intentando ver, pero ni siquiera sentía las otras dos presencia que se suponía deberían estar ahí.

-.-Hiei, Kurama- llamo preocupada.

Despacio Kurama se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad, notando al Youkai que lo ayudo a caer.

-.-Hiei, Kurama- volvió a llamar Botan

-.-Estamos bien- dijo Kurama no muy convencido de sus palabras- Hiei- llamo en un susurro, mas no hubo respuesta.

Sin pensarlo tomo la mano que todavía lo sujetaba por el brazo, y la apretó suavemente.

-.-¿Saben que es lo divertido de esto?...

Las luces se prendieron cegándolos durante unos segundos. Pero fue esa voz intrusa la que los obligo a ponerse de pie.

-.-…que nosotros estamos aquí para divertirnos-

-.-Estas demente idiota- debatió Kuwabara a ese hombre joven que Hiei vagamente reconoció como Kail.

El coleccionista no estaba sólo, había otros con él: dos hombres, dos mujeres y un Youkai, que se encontraban sentado en un alto balcón lejos de ellos, mirándolos con superioridad, y unas sonrisas irónicas.

Parecían estar en una arena de batalla, cercada por altos muros de piedra, mas halla no había nada más que el balcón, todo era oscuro.

-.-¡¡¡YUSUKEE!!

Rápido el detective giro ante la voz conocida. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando vio a pocos metros, elevada en el aire y capturada por una enorme planta a su amiga.

-.-Keiko- musito despacio al ver a la castaña a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de volverse a los coleccionistas cuando una segunda planta apareció junto con otra persona.

-.-¡Yukina!- exclamo Kuwabara al ver a la dama de hielo amarrada.

-.-Este es el trato…-dijo Kail atrayendo de nuevo todas las miradas- Ustedes dos se quedan, ellas se van.

Señalo a Yusuke y Hiei, este ultimo aun con la mirada vacía sin saber realmente que ocurría. Sin embargo el detective frunció el ceño, eso no había salido como lo esperaba.

-.-¿Qué dicen? ¿Trato?- inquirió Kail y las dos prisioneras evitaron gritar de dolor cuando esas plantas las estrujo fuertemente.

Aun ausente el Youkai de fuego miro fijamente a Yukina apretar con fuerza los ojos. Él se sentía adormecido, quizás algo mareado. Vio a Kurama a su lado por unos segundos antes de volver su atención en la Koorime, y sin que alguien pudiese advertirlo, corto la planta y libero a su hermana.

También libero a la otra chica sin embargo no la ayudo a caer. Siendo el sonido de su espada al ser usada la que llamo la atención.

-.-Te tengo- dijo Yusuke al correr en ayuda de Keiko, atrapándola en brazos.

-.-¡Yukina!- lloro Kuwabara al acercarse lo mas rápido que pudo.

Sin embargo Hiei aun no la soltaba, la Koorime miro intensamente a su salvador lucir aturdido sin reparar en el llamado de Kuwabara.

-.-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pelinaranja al tomar suavemente a su amada de las manos, apartándola un poco de Hiei.

-.-Si- respondió ella al sonreír, volviendo luego su mirada al Youkai.

Ahora Kurama se acercaba a Hiei, tomándolo por el brazo, donde el Jaganshi pareció apoyarse demasiado en su amigo. Fue entonces que Yukina detallo la hoja contra su cuello, parecía una herida o algo así.

-.-Bien, lo haremos del modo difícil- dijo Kail al sonreírle a los demás coleccionistas.

-.-Es el modo que mas nos gusta- informo la mujer.

Las luces volvieron a iluminarse como si algún espectáculo se tratase, centrándose en lo que parecía la atracción principal. Un Youkai, de apariencia humana, el cabello largo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, y ese enorme poder que hicieron fruncir el ceño a Yusuke luego de bajar despacio a Keiko para colocarla tras su espalda.

-.-Muy bien, empecemos con esto- dijo Kuwabara al dejar a Yukina con Botan

-.-De acuerdo- concordó Yusuke al dejar a Keiko también con la deidad, y al volver su atención al campo de batalla sus ojos rojos tuvieron un brillo especial.

Por otra parte Kurama también dejo a semi-inconsciente Koorime, conciente que como humano no podría hacer mucho para ayudar, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí.

Dócilmente Hiei se sentó en el suelo, se sentía tan aturdido y mareado como para ponerle algo de orden a sus pensamientos. Las explosiones de poder no eran atendidas, y el temblar de la tierra por los choques de energía no parecía ser notados.

Lo que el Jaganshi si sentía era el miedo de esas tres mujeres a su lado, que atentas no perdían detalle de una batalla que para él carecía de importancia. Se sentía tan vacío ahora, aunque no pudo evitar notar a una persona, se le hacia vagamente familiar.

-.-¡¡¡KURAMA!!- grito Botan cuando el ataque directo levanto un capa de polvo.

-.-¡REI-GAN!- exclamo Yusuke al disparar al Youkai que se acercaba al herido pelirrojo en el suelo.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Fallo su tiro.

-.-Demonios- mascullo el detective al correr hacia Kurama.

A pesar que luchaban todos al mismo tiempo no podían ganarle. Él personalmente comenzaba a cansarse ya que debía esquivar los constantes intentos por sellar su alma. Frunció el ceño al ver que su enemigo ya estaba a un lado de Kurama.

El antiguo Youko en el suelo miro fieramente a quien extendía una mano para eliminarlo. Yusuke y Kuwabara corrían para ayudarle, y esas mujeres gritaban el nombre del pelirrojo; sin embargo para Hiei todo transcurría en cámara lenta.

La desesperación con la que llamaban a Kurama frente a quien pretendía arrebatarle la vida pareció hacerle despertar un poco…

-.-Kurama…-susurro quedadamente Hiei

**KKKKRRRRAAASSSHHHH**

Otra explosión, Yukina, Keiko, y Botan cerraron los ojos ante el repentino ataque dado al distraído Youkai en lo que fue una embestida directa.

Despacio los ojos verdes de Kurama se abrieron cuando el dragón negro volvía con su amo.

-.-Hiei- dijo al ponerse pesadamente de pie por la herida en su brazo izquierdo, y heridas menores por todo el cuerpo que hacían brotar esa sustancia rojiza.

A su lado, Youko Kurama poco podía hacer por Minamino sin un cuerpo. Mas la atención se centro cuando Hiei giro despacio, sus ojos fuego aun vacíos lograron que Kurama se quedara quieto.

-.-Eso es injusto- dijo una coleccionista

-.-Tienes razón, traigamos algo de ayuda- le secundo la otra mujer.

Kuwabara retrocedió al ver dos demonios exactamente iguales al que Hiei acababa de eliminar con ayuda de su Ensatsu-kokuryuuha

Pero el dueño de la espada espíritu noto demasiado tarde la velocidad que le impedían seguir movimiento. Para cuando se dio cuenta, un golpe lo mando contra una pared en un doloroso impacto.

-.-¡Kazuma!- llamo preocupada Yukina al no verlo ponerse de pie de entre los escombros generados.

-.-Malditos- dijo entre dientes Yusuke al irse en un ataque directo.

Sorprendido, Kurama vio al segundo Youkai al frente suyo, siendo el Koorime quien desenfundo su espada justo a tiempo de una herida mortal.

Hiei no sabia que sucedía, pero la sensación de matar o morir lo embargo, ese sentimiento familiar lo abrazo a una insistente oscuridad….su pasado.

El pensamiento de esa soledad cuando era niño vino a su mente, aprendió que la fortaleza era lo que lo mantenían vivo, y en su mirada de fuego expresaba ese ser vació.

La única emoción visible en ese entonces era poder demostrar cuan capaz era sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para no necesitar de nadie.

Pero ahora…

…ahora era diferente, ya no le importaba nada, sentía que algo le hacia falta, que había olvidado algo, pero entre esa oscuridad en la que parecía caer no lograba adivinar que era.

Sus ojos apagados no distinguían figura, simples sombras, ¿acaso así se sentía cuando se iba a morir?

-.-¡Hiei!

La exclamación de una voz preocupada. El mencionado miro al pelirrojo que veía las heridas producidas por distraerse en la batalla, eran pequeños cortes que se iban profundizando conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

Era culpa del vampiro su estado ajeno. Sin pensar en nada, Hiei corrió un poco, alejándose, intentando ganar algo de espacio para poder ejecutar su maniobra. Sin embargo su oponente era tan rápido como él.

Y entre esos efímeros descuidos surgían varios cortes, nada grave, pero aun así su vacía mirada seguía los movimientos de su oponente.

Él no estaba confundido, no se permite estarlo, sabia que hacer, debía acabar con quien pretendía matarlo, así de simple, siempre había sido así.

Fue luego de un golpe que Hiei callo de pie, el impacto le hizo retroceder sin moverse, impulsado por la fuerza demoníaca de su oponente.

-.-Hay muchas formas de llorar…- dijo Kail al dirigirse a Hiei- Veo que de dolor no lo harás, pero tú escogerás la que mas te guste….

Una brisa helada le removió el cabello negro al Youkai de fuego, sin embargo no se movió al ver la concentración de Youki de su enemigo.

El vacío en su cuerpo comenzó a ser sustituido. Ahora podía ver lo que antes eran sombras. Se vio a si mismo frente a un poder que sabia no podía contraatacar, de hacerlo todos volarían en pedazos.

Sonrió cínicamente ante la situación, ignoro los llamados de sus compañeros que le pedían quitarse de en medio. Pero él no haría caso.

Miro esa concentración de energía que amenazaba con acabarlo. El frió viento producía cortes en su piel, la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por su brazo hasta caer al suelo donde se acumulaba.

Hacia mucho había buscado a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar con su existencia, porque un maestro del Jagan como él no dejaría que cualquiera acabara con su vida…pero se había ablandando, no sólo perdió interés en morir, sino también matar, ahora no era un deleite hacerlo…

-.-¡Hiei!

…también bajo la guardia, permitió que Kurama se acercara mas de lo permitido, y la verdad es que nada de eso le molestaba.

Suspiro. No se movería, no podía, no importaba si moría, no debía porque atrás suyo…

Alzo la mirada, ojos fuego se vieron tranquilos ante la fuerza que le removía el cabello anunciando el último golpe.

…atrás suyo estaban Yukina y Kurama

-.-¡¡HIEI!!

Ese grito hizo eco en sus oídos cuando una fuerza lo impacto.

No podía oír nada, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, la visión se le hacia borrosa. Distinguió un sabor familiar….sangre.

No puso cuando termino de rodillas, ni porque estaba tan mareado, fueron las heridas abiertas en su cuerpo, y el hilo de sangre deslizándose por su nariz hacia su mejilla los que le hicieron ver a quienes venían corriendo.

Estaba muy cansado, se tambaleo hasta quedar sentado, ya no quería saber nada….su cuerpo tampoco respondía como debía. Y lo que suponía eran llamados se convertían en voces apagadas hacer eco en sus oídos.

….los quería descansar. Cerro los ojos mientas sentía que caía al vacío de la nada.

CONTINUARA:

Si lo se u.u….demasiado malo TT.TT. Gomen, falta de inspiración TT-TT

Bueno, no se como actualizar TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) En Verdad Gomen Nasai si el capitulo quedo muy aburrido TT.TT se hizo lo que se pudo o.o, de verdad intente que me quedara bien TT0TT

Me doy cuenta que estoy divagando sin sentido n.nUU, así que les diré que el próximo capitulo es el final n0n…que tristeza TT.TT, mi fic se acaba TT0TT, aunque ustedes dirán "¡AL FIN!" n.nUU

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**NO HAY BASE PARA CREER QUE ALGUNA COSA TENGA IMPORTANCIA" Thomas Nagel**


End file.
